Yu-gi-oh Arc-V: Maiami Action Championship Part 2
by ghost83
Summary: To summarize, this story picks up after tigerkim1027's "Yu-gi-oh Arc-V: Maiami Action Championship", chapter 11. Please read the stories he written so you can understand what's happening.
1. Destiny

Hey! ghost83 here, and it's time to continue off from where tigerkim1027 left off! You really need to read his part of the story in order to have this one make sense.

* * *

" **Tachyon Warrior,** attack Gong directly! Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!" Gong closed his eyes before snapping them open and declaring, "By discarding **Swift Scarecrow** from my hand, the battle phase ends!" "What?!" The attack faded as Shadow gritted. Shadow noted in his head, " _I didn't expect that. Then again, it IS a Earth Machine-type... Just got to make sure that **past me** doesn't get out."_ Shadow concluded, "Turn End." Gong shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Shadow: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Gong: 4000  
Hand: 5**

"I summon **Superheavy Samurai Tama-C**!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Tama-C**  
 **Level: 2**  
 **Attribute: Earth**  
 **Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect**  
 **ATK: 100**

Shadow commented, "From the way of how things look, I say you're about to pull something." Gong explained, "This card of mine can use one your monsters as synchro material by sending it to the graveyard with **Tama-C!** " "Huh?!" "I tune your level 8 **Tachyon Warrior** with my level 2 **Tama-C!** **Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Kojin Susano-O!"**

 **Superheavy Kojin Susano-O  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect  
DEF: 3800**

"But just wait! Because by the effect of **Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer, Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw,** and **Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns** , they all equip to **Susano-O** , allowing it to have a boost in DEF by 500, attack twice, and inflict piercing damage, along with not being able to be destroyed by battle!" "What?!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo  
DEF: 3800 = 4300**

Shadow realized the situation and stammered, "B-but with that DEF, and the face that you summoned it in DEF mode, then...!" Gong nodded and confirmed, "It can attack in defense position! Battle! **Susanowo, attack ARK Warrior!** " The sword deity rushed at the monster as Shadow raced to find an action card. However, he got hit as his monster exploded.

 **Shadow: 4000 = 700**

He continued on, managed to grab one as Gong declared, " **Susanowo, attack Starlight Archer** end this duel!" The deity smashed into the archer and caused an explosion. However, Shadow appeared fine, but panting. He explained, " **Action Trap, Flawed Miracle Escape Hurricane**. Though this card negates the damage, prevents the destruction, and ends the battle phase, but all cards I control are shuffled into the deck. Sorry, emperors, but you guys are dismissed." All of his monsters vanished as the announcer commented, "Though still in this duel, Shadow had to give up all of the cards he currently controls to stay in the game!"

Shadow thought as Gong ended his turn, " _Since **Benkei** is in the grave, Gong can revive it. Not to mention that my ace, **Tachyon Warrior** is in my graveyard while **ARK Warrior** is in my extra deck..."_

From the stands, Selena muttered with a hint of concern, "Shadow... don't lose..." She then thought to herself, " _Why.. am I acting this way? And why do I want to help him?"_ A voice reassured, "Don't worry about my Shadow, boyfriend stealer." Selena turned to see Lucina watching the duel with interest. "Why?" "Because he had worst. However, you should **really** worry when he busts out his two card combo." "What happens?" "He becomes nearly invincible, along with becoming another person." After a moment of silence, Selena asked, "Why are you telling me this?" "Because even though your my opponent during the next match, one of us may also be Shadow's opponent the round after."

Shadow shouted, "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Shadow: 700  
Hand: 1**

 **Gong: 4000  
Hand: 1**

He looked at his newly draw card and his eyes widened. He then muttered something under his breath before shouting, "I activate **N.A. Greed**! By removing from play 2 **N.A.** monsters from my hand, face-up extra deck, and/or graveyard, then draw cards for every 2 levels their total is. I dismiss **ARK Warrior** and **Tachyon Warrior**. Their total is 14, so I draw 7 cards!" The two monsters appeared briefly before vanishing as he drew his cards, while the others looked in shock. Even Yuya looked up at him.

Cain muttered as Shadow's eyes began to slightly change colors, "Here we go, again..." Scott grinned evilly as he spoke, "Finally..." Selena asked to a worried Lucina, "What's going on with him?" Lucina explained as she noticed his change in tone, "He just banished his ace, his signature card. He doesn't do that unless his dueling style is about to change."

* * *

At Shadow's apartment, his mom was cleaning the dishes when, all of a sudden, a book fell open. She looked and saw a picture of him before they moved.

She looked out the window and muttered worryingly, "Shadow Kaze, please control yourself."

The book landed on a page with the picture of a brown haired boy with blue eyes, wearing a _Logic Duel School_ student uniform. He had a sincere smile on him, his arm around Lucina.

* * *

Shadow continued, "I now activate **Pot of the N.A.** , returning the three remaining face-up pendulum **N.A.** monsters in my extra deck to my deck and allowing to draw 2 cards after. However, I can only pendulum summon **N.A.** monsters the turn this effect is used." The eight cards in his hands began to reduce as he started, "First I activate this spell that returns to the top of my deck, face-up. Next, with the scale 3 **N.A. 32: Shark Drake** and the scale 5 **N.A. 39: Hope Warrior** , I set the pendulum scale!" The two monsters floated up before stopping in midair.

"Before you mock this scale, I use **Hope Warrior** 's pendulum effect, making it's scale become 10. Now I'm capable of summoning monsters with the levels of 4 to 9! So now, **Swing, Pendulum of Potential! Bring forth creatures hidden away in the cracks of time and space! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth my allies!"** Three beams of light shot out.

 **"From my hand! N.A. 65: Djinn Buster, N.A. 105: Rebel Boxer, and N.A. 17: Leviathan Warrior!** "

 **N.A. 65: Djinn Buster  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 1300**

 **N.A. 105: Rebel Boxer  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Warrior/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

 **N.A. 17: Leviathan Warrior  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2000**

"Before I do anything, I need to look for my favorite Action Card." He ran towards his monster and declares, "Let's go, **Sky Pegasus**!" He hopped on as they raced towards a tree that was leaning over a fissure. He grabbed the card and spoke, " **Action Magic, Setting Change**! This card will change the battle field to my liking!" The announcer blurted, "Impossible! The only duelist that used that card went missing years ago! And that one duelist was...!" Shadow interrupted, "Action Field, Change! **Prison Tower of Darktown!** " The dark skyscrapers erupted from the field, making the swords scatter into a newly formed river.

Shingo commented in surprise, "That field and this setting... That person is...!" Lucina explained to a scared Selena, "He's... _Jack the Ripper_. A legend among duelist, for the combo he prepares and uses."

Shadow shouted, "Now without any further or do, let's get this party started! I activate the effect of my monster from my hand! I tribute my three monsters in order to special summon my old ace! I apologize, Gong, but it's time for me to buck wild!" The sky darkened and the monsters vanished as Shadow chanted, " **Let the sky darken and rain pour! Appear, my past ace! Destiny Hero - Plasma!"**

The sky poured heavily as lightning flashed while the monster took form, his yellow eyes glowing before his wings spread in a terrifying manner.

 **Destiny Hero - Plasma  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1900**

The announcer shouted, "There's no doubt! That right there is **Jackson Babylon** , also known as _**Jack the Ripper**_!" The crowd burst into murmurs as Lucina was filled with a painful memory.

* * *

 _It was a normal day in the United Kingdom. Lucina and Jackson attend the same school and became fast friends. However, something happened, causing him to be different. Eventually, he called and asked if they could meet up at their meeting place, to which she agreed._

 _Lucina met up with Jackson at their usual spot. She walked up to him and greeted, "Jack." He greeted back, "Puppeteer." She asked, "So what is it that you want to talk with me about?" He sighed and remained silent before explaining, "I'm moving. Me and my mom want to get away from my dad. We're moving out of state..." Her eyes widened before asking, "W-will I ever see you again?" He snapped, "I don't plan to see you, ever again!" She stood shocked at his words as it started to rain, hard._

 _He stood up as he continued, "Aside from my mom, I plan not to keep in contact with anyone that will remind me of my past!" She was stunned, trying to remember the difference between rain and tears. He growled and declared before walking away, "We're done. Besides, my name is now Shadow Kaze."_

 _When she regained her senses, she was even sadder._

 _The water on her face was warm._

* * *

Shadow then declared darkly as **Plasma** stood behind him, "I activate **Plasma's** effect. I get to target 1 monster you control, and equip it towards **Plasma**. I'll take your **Susanowo** now, thank you very much." Gong looked in horror as his monster was absorbed into **Plasma,** along with numerous mysterious white orbs. Shadow continued, "Now, **Plasma** will gain ATK equal to half of it's original."

 **Destiny Hero - Plasma  
ATK: 1900 = 3100**

At that moment, Selena was filled with a hazy memory.

* * *

 _Selena was walking around, before a voice shouted, " **I shall now use the Destiny Hero - Dogma that's on my field as fusion material for this monster!** " _

_An explosion occurred, causing her to run over and see three Obelisk Blues lay on the ground, each having an **Ancient Gear Soldier** that was dismantled. _

_A person stood in the shade, his face being obscured, only his crimson red eyes boringly_ _staring_ _at her. However, he wore a royal black shirt, a symbol of a soldier that shouldn't be around, or even be dueled, for that matter._

 _So all she did was turn and run._

* * *

Shadow declared, "Battle. **Destiny Hero - Plasma** , attack Gong directly! _**Bloody Fears** **!**_ " The monster's wings opened before it pelted Gong with numerous red bullets.

 **Gong: 4000 = 900**

Shadow concluded as **Plasma** grabbed him and flew off, "Turn End." Gong struggled but shouted, "My turn, draw!" He drew his card, generating a strong gust of wind.

 **Turn 6**

 **Shadow: 700  
Hand: 0  
**

 **Gong: 900  
Hand: 2**

"I summon **Superheavy Samurai Magnet!** "

 **Superheavy Samurai Magnet  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 900**

Shadow interrupted, "If you're planning to stall, it's too late. On my last turn, I played a card known as **D Force** , which makes me unable to draw during the draw phase while it's face-up on top of my deck. However, it links up with **Plasma** by making it unaffected by spell and traps, while also making all of your monsters lose their effects." Gong asked in shock, "What?!" The newly summoned monster twitched as it became monochrome.

Shadow noted, "I thought it was bizarre how I managed to bring out all of the over one hundreds out. They usually appear when they want to give me support before something occurs. I also remember why _Scott Lorenzo_ sounds so familiar to me..." He stared at the said person as he explained, "While I was still around, he was nicknamed _The Ferryman_ for his results of the opponent's he dueled and defeated. I look forward to your defeat. But enough chit-chat." He flew off with **Plasma** to the top of the highest building on the field and asked, "So, shall we find out who will win, Gong? The Target, or the Sniper?" Gong realized what was going to occur as he muttered, "Turn, end..."

Shadow spoke as he didn't even raise his duel disk, "My turn..."

 **Turn 7**

 **Shadow: 700  
Hand: 0**

 **Gong: 900  
Hand: 2**

Shadow stated, "Due to the effect of **D Force** , I cannot draw during my draw phase. Battle." He raised his arms and put them into a gesture that looked like he was going to shoot something. " **Plasma** attacks **Bullet**." He then closed one eye and shouted, " _ **Bloody Fears!** " _This time, a single bullet shot out of the wing, but it caused the monster to explode.

 **Gong: 900 = 0**

 **Shadow Wins.**

Shadow spoke as he walked away, "Sorry, but I needed to let my past vent."

As he walked away, Scott's hold on Astro, Lucina, and Elbert was broken, making them realize what they have done as they stared at the legend himself.

* * *

Scoot grinned as he walked away from the stadium, happy that he got what he wanted to see: the legend that he would duel. However, as he walked, a person followed him.

Scott turned around and saw someone familiar. The person was a boy that wore a royal black suit, with crimson red eyes that were filled with boredom and mischief. However, the way his body acted indicated he wasn't Shadow.

The stranger readied his duel disk which turned into a purple sword. With no other way out of it, he readied his own and shouted, " **DUEL!** "

 **Turn 1**

 **Scott: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Scott read the name hesitantly, " _Omega_ _?"_

* * *

Any idea of who will win the duel?


	2. For who the clock tolls for

Time for some action with Omega!

* * *

 **Turn 1**

 **Scott: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Omega spoke, "I'll take the first move. And I'll start with the field spell **Clock Prison Tower**." A giant clock emerged out of the ground. "I now play two face-downs and summon **Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude.** " A male that had multiple crystals appeared, his arms crossed and ready to fight.

 **Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1400**

"I now use his effect, excavating the top card of my deck. If it's a spell, I can activate it on my next turn. Anything else is moved to the bottom of my deck." A card was ejected and shown, revealing it was a spell. "It's the spell **Destiny Draw** , so it's sent to the graveyard. Turn end." Scott raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that all? My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Scott: 4000  
Hand: 6  
**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 0**

"I activate the spell **Orichalcos Sword of Sealing**!" As he discarded a card, a sword flew out and pierced **Diamond Dude** through his right leg. "This sword seals away your monster's abilities!" Omega looked at it nonchalant as Scott continued, "I now summon **Oricalcos Gigas**!"

 **Oricalcos Gigas  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 400**

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." "My turn, draw."

 **Turn 3**

 **Scott: 4000  
Hand: 3  
**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 1**

"I use the effect of **Diamond Dude** 's ability, from the past. I now discard **Destiny Hero - Malicious** to draw 2 new cards." He drew his cards as he continued, "Now I activate my two face-down **Eternal Dread**." The clock's hands moved as Scott asked, "And that does?" Omega ignored the response and followed, "I now use **Pot of Greed** , drawing two cards." His eyes glanced at his cards as he announced, "I summon **Destiny Hero - Doom Lord.** "

 **Destiny Hero - Doom Lord  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 600**

"I will now use his effect to send **Gigas** two turns into the future." **Doom Lord** struck the monster with his claw and made it vanished. "Now I banish the **Malicious** in my graveyard to summon a second copy to the field."

 **Destiny Hero - Malicious  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 800**

"I now tribute all three of my monsters. **Appear, the one that decays my foes! Destiny Hero - Dogma!** " A monster with glowing red eyes appeared, ready to fight.

 **Destiny Hero - DOgma  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 3400**

"I set a card face-down and call it a turn." Scott raised an eyebrow and declared, "My turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Scott: 4000  
Hand: 4  
**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 0**

Suddenly, Scott felt a sudden pain course though his body.

 **Scott: 4000 = 2000**

Omega explained, "Just so long as **Dogma** is on my field, during each of your stand-by phases, your life points are halved. Oh, and with the trap **Life Penalty** , during the end of this turn, you take damage equal to half of the difference in your life points from the start and end of the turn." Scott gritted at the situation. He spoke, "I use the spell **Double Summon** , allowing me to normal summon twice this turn. I summon a second copy of **Oricalcos Gigas** " Another card was plucked as he then shouted, "I tribute my **Oricalco Gigas** to summon **Oricalcos Destroyer**." A monster with more armor appeared.

 **Oricalcos Destroyer  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 2600**

Scott explained, "I can tribute summon this card with one release if you control a monster. Next, my monster's effect. Once per turn, it gains 500 ATK."

 **Oricalcos Destroyer  
ATK: 2600 = 3100**

"Next, I activate-!" " **Continuous Trap Card, open! Safe Zone!** This prevents my monster from being targeted for attacks and effects." Scott looked at the situation in disbelief, before Omega took out his deck and walked away.

 **Omega Forfeits**

 **Scott wins by default.**

Scott demanded angrily, "Why don't you just finish things off?!" Omega sighed and spoke in a recalling tone, "The Professor and Yuri wanted me to find a _Ferryman_ , but it seems it was just a name, not a title. Shame, really. I really wanted to beat someone who was really worth it. But you aren't that person."

Omega hit a button on his duel pad, his eyes staring at Scott before vanishing.

* * *

Meanwhile, two different people in different places opened their eyes. Once was rearranging books in a library while another was researching ruins.

The one reading the ancient text smiled and looked at one of the images in excitement before muttering, "Finally..."

The one rearranging books adjusted his glasses and sighed before speaking in a low voice, "The game is afoot."

* * *

Selena looked at a certain three cards that Shadow has given her before their dance. He told her, _"I have a feeling that you'll need these. Trust me, you do."_ At the same time, Lucina looked through her cards before nodding in confidence.

Shadow looked at the next match-up with interest. He thought to himself, _"I given them both cards... Let's see how they'll use them."_

He then spoke with a hint of curiosity, "Will the dancers of the night be tangled in strings? Or will the strings snap from the grand finale?"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Who are the two mysterious people? And who will win?**

 **Review?**


	3. Wake and Waltz

Puppets vs. Dancing Kittens! **(A/N: Apologies in advance, but the duel will be skipping around. This is to further develop the plot.)**

* * *

Shadow/Jackson looked at the match-up as the two duelists prepared to duel. Lucina shouted, "Shadow's mine, boyfriend stealer!" Slenea complained, "We're not a couple!"

After the oath was chanted, the action field became a grand ballroom.

The two girls shouted, **_"_** **DUEL!"**

 **Lucina: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Selena: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Selena declared, "I'll take the first turn! I activate the spell **Polymerization** , fusing the two **Moonlight** monsters in my hand! **Knight of the mysterious faction, Butterfly with violet poison, Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful Beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!** "

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

Lucina muttered in brief confusion, " _Knight of the mysterious faction...?_ " Selena concluded, "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Shadow chuckled at the situation and concluded, "Like a cat waiting for it's prey... This duel already has a winner." He proceeded to walk away, knowing the outcome of this duel, while preparing to help Yuya out.

* * *

Yuzu was lying still in her bed, her eyes closed and having shallow breaths. Shadow softly knocked before entering, just to see that Yuya wasn't around. He sighed, deciding to follow through with his plan, anyway. He quietly shut the door behind him before speaking, "Appear, **Destiny Hero - Plasma**." The monster materialized, but it's wings still folded. The monster looked at the situation he was placed in before looking at the one that summoned him.

Shadow nodded and declared, " _ **Grand Release**_." The monster took a deep breath before a small gust of wind enveloped the room, multiple white orbs flying all around and vanishing before one rested at Shadow's side. He spoke, " **Plasma,** thank you. You are now dismissed." The monster performed a mocking salute before vanishing as Shadow walked up to Yuzu, the white orb in hand. He sat by her side before gently pressing the orb into her chest. She faintly glowed before regaining her color.

After a moment of silence, Yuzu flinched before slowing getting up, seeing her surroundings. She asked, "Shadow...? What's going on?" She then realized what happened and asked in panic, "How long was I out? And why am I in a hospital?!" Shadow calmed her down and summarized, "You lost against Elbert and lost your soul, due to her being under the control of Scott, at that moment. After that, me and Gong dueled, with me winning as my past was brought up. Also, Scott is known as _The Ferryman_ , a duelist that can send his opponent's into a coma at their defeat. I was formally _Jackson Babylon,_ or _Jack the Ripper_. Right now, Selena and Lucina are dueling against each other."

Yuzu absorbed the information before hesitatively asking, "How's Yuya?" Shadow sighed before explaining, "After your defeat and soul removal, he isn't the same. He's missing out on meals and rarely goes out. He cried his eyes out till they were puffy red from day one. The fact that he left this room is greatly better. Like, a person-who's-addicted-to-something-spending-a-day-off-it better." Yuzu was shocked at the information. After more silence, Shadow offered awkwardly, "So, do you want to eat something or...? I mean, you've been having an IV stuck in your arm and not eaten anything for a while, so..." She interrupted, "Mash potatoes with gravy, Apple Juice, and mixed vegetables."

She blushed at her outburst as Shadow chuckled before ordering it to her room.

More silence issued before she asked to pass the time, "I recall reading up on you. They say you were a piano playing prodigy." He nodded and explained, "My mom tutored me on how to play it. Went to play at a few recitals." "I know. I actually attended one of them. Why did you stop?" "Well-" A knock at the door interrupted them. Shadow proceeded to get up and open the door to see a saddened Yuya.

Yuya asked, "How is Yuzu?" Shadow smirked, causing Yuya to look at him in confusion before he spoke, "She asked for mash potatoes with gravy, apple juice, and mixed vegetables after I woke her up and gave her a brief rundown on what occurred after her defeat. Why you ask?" Yuya looked at him in shock before Yuzu asked hesitantly, "Yuya?" The Dueltainer looked and shouted in joy, "Yuzu!" Shadow quickly moved out of the way as Yuya rushed over and kissed her.

Yuya cried as he spoke, "I-I thought I lost you..." The pick haired girl smiled gently and hugged him closer as she reassured, "I'm never lost when you're with me." They stared into each other's eyes as the gap between then narrowed.

Shadow awkwardly coughed and interrupted, "Um... The food arrived and I'm still here... Can you save the speed run of _tiers 1 through 15_ for some other year when you have protection?" The two quickly blushed and broke apart as Shadow moved the food over before sitting down. Yuya cleared his throat before asking, "So, who's winning?"

Shadow started thoughtfully as Yuzu ate, "Well, knowing Lucina's deck and dueling style..."

* * *

 **Lucina: 1900  
Hand: 0  
**

 **El Shaddoll Construct  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

 **Selena: 200  
Hand: 0**

Lucina smiled and declared, "Whether you like it or not, you're done and Shadow is mine!" Selena snapped, "No, he isn't! He belongs with whoever he likes! That's why I'm not with him! I want him to decide who he wants!" Both of their eyes widened as Shadow observed the scene from the television in Yuzu's hospital room, muttering, "Selena... You actually..."

Selena took a deep breath and spoke, "But enough talk. My turn, draw! I activate the effect of **Numeron Moonlight Knight** from my graveyard! I can perform a fusion summon by banishing it with the appropriate materials from my graveyard!" Lucina demanded, "How did he get in your graveyard?! I didn't even see him during out entire duel!" Selena smirked and explained, "Remember the beginning of this duel? I used him to summon **Moonlight Cat Dancer**. Now then, **Knight of the now known faction, become one with the Butterfly of Violet Poisons! Unveil the new agent! Fusion Summon! Dancer of the simple and yet complex, Chrono Cat Dancer!** " A ripple occurred before the monster burst out of it.

The first thing that everyone took notice of was that it was male. He wore a black tux with a white collar shirt. His black shoes shined as the pair of cat ears moved and flattened against the black head hair. He adjusted his white mask and he slipped a pocket watch into his tux pocket, finishing the look of making him resemble a butler.

 **Chrono Cat Dancer  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Beast Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

Lucina asked, "What will that card do?" Selena explained, "At the cost of not attacking, he'll resurrect a **Moonlight** fusion monster from my graveyard with it's effects negated! Return, **Moonlight Cat Dancer!** " **Chrono** checked his watch before closing it as the said monster reappeared. This time, wearing shoes that compliment her outfit. Lucina pointed out, "It doesn't matter. If any one of them battles **Shaddoll Construct** , they'll be destroyed. And you used up all of the **Mirror Barriers** , so you're out of luck." Selena smirked and asked, "Then why haven't I played my face-down, yet?"

Lucina had a look of realization as she shouted, "I activate the trap **Fusion Death Waltz!** I target **Chrono Cat Dancer** and **Moonlight Cat Dancer** for it's effect. You see, Lucina, this card only works when two fusion monsters with the same ATK are on the field. Other than the selected monsters, the monsters who's ATK are less than their total ATK are destroyed and you take damage equal to their ATK!" Lucina stammered, "B-but I only have 1900 life points left!" Selena explained, "I may not be a Dueltainer, but here it goes!"

" **Chrono Cat Dancer** and **Moonlight Cat Dancer** , pair up to give us a dance of the century!"

At the same time, Shadow, Yuzu, and Yuya were at a piano in the hospital. Shadow sat down and warned, "It's been a while since I played, just to let you know..." The two nodded before he took a deep breath. His fingers slowly fluttered over the keys, the melody flowing throughout the hospital. While the music played, the two cat dancers waltz to the song that flowed throughout the stadium. On the final set of notes, the giant puppet exploded as the two dancers parted.

 **Lucina: 1900 = 0**

 **Selena Wins**

* * *

As Selena walked towards the hospital, Lucina followed her and asked, "Who given you those three cards?" "Shadow did." Lucina remained silent before stating, "You must really like him." Selena blushed before she continued, "Well, I'm not stopping you. Go on and get him." Selena smiled slightly and nodded before running off.

When she arrived, Shadow held something behind his back. She greeted, "Shadow." He nodded back, "Selena." "What do you have there?" "A gift, for the girl who I realized I'm in love with." He pulled out a bouquet of roses with a single **Polymerization** card in the center. Selena smiled and accepted the gift, sniffing the flowers. The silence was acceptable this time as they sat on one of the benches. Shadow explained awkwardly, "I still hope you'll give it your all, despite being a couple with me. Can you manage?" Selena asked, "Can **you** manage?" They both remained silent before laughing.

They then both stared into each other's eyes and smiled before their lips met, under the full moon and stars. They broke apart to breathe.

After a while, Shadow asked, "Um, Selena? Can you do me a favor?" She looked at him in questioning as he explained embarassed, "Despite you and Lucina being fusion users, I haven't really paid attention to fusion mechanics, yet I want to incorporate them into my deck."

* * *

The person in the ruins, reading the ancient text, smiled and looked at one of the images in excitement before muttering, "Finally..." He touched a symbol that revealed the card he was searching for. He exhaled gently to rid the dust that was on the card. "With that one out of the way..." He then quickly ran out as the ruins collapsed behind him as he finished, "On to the next one." He hopped onto his duel runner and sped off as Security arrived shortly after to spectate the scene, only to chase after the turbo duelist.

* * *

The person in the library rearranging books adjusted his glasses and sighed before speaking in a low voice, "The game is afoot." "That's our line. But I admit, you manage to pull it off." Three soldiers arrived, dressed in blue uniforms as a short haired boy walked up to him, sucking on a piece of candy. The librarian finished placing the books as he requested, "Can we finish this else where? I want to keep things tidy and talk over tea before you attempt to card me."

* * *

 **Oh dear god, I think that's enough mystery, cliffhangers, humor, and romance for one chapter in a rated T story. Anyway, get ready for a slight shift in gears. The next two chapters will skip Cain and Scott's duels, and replace them with the two duelist from the previous chapter. You'll see their decks, but their back story is another thing.**

 **So, who first? The synchro, or the xyz?**

* * *

 **For the heck of it, challenge for the name of the shipping for "Shadow x Selena"! Go!**


	4. Synchro Show

The Synchro user...!

* * *

The figure quickly sped off as Security pursued him. The duel runner he rode on had somewhat of a sleek design, resembling a robot with symmetrical lines. As the wind rushed past him, his navy blue eyes shined with excitement as he zoomed down the lanes.

Three security members chased him down as a helicopter flew over. An announcer spoke in excitement, "Attention everyone! We have another live duel against the mysterious **_Connor_**!" Everyone cheered in anticipation. Even Security was getting excited as to what would unfold. Connor shouted, "Who's ready for the lord of the dragons? Who wants to see my new allies? Cheer and shout if you do!" The city roared as the spotlight shined on him while he gave a thumbs up.

He thought to himself as he looked around, " _Yugo... This may not be what you wanted... But at least I'm making a name for myself... It's just hard to believe that it's been a few months since Rin went missing... But now is not the time to reminisce about the past."_ He revved his engine as he sped up, security following. He shouted as they went to high ground, "Are you three ready?" They all responded by speeding up while giving him a brief nod. He then smirked and started, "In that case..."

He turned around a corner and shouted, " _Lights!_ " The duel lane popped up as the four duelist sped down the roads.

" _Camera!_ " More helicopters appeared, eager to get a shot of the wanted criminal historian that decimated multiple temples.

Security finally caught up to him, but went at the same pace before the duelists sped up and shouted in union, **_"_** ** _Acceleration!_** "

 **Turn 1**

 **Connor: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Security x 3: 4000  
Hand: 5 each**

Security 1 shouted, "I'll take the first move! I summon **Jutte Fighter!** "

 **Jutte Fighter  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 700**

"Since I control a Warrior-type monster, I can special summon **Kirbi Lady** from my hand!"

 **Kirbi Lady  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 100**

 **"I tune the level 1 Kirbi Lady with the level 2 Jutte Fighter! Synchro Summon! Appear, Goyo Defender!"**

 **Goyo Defender  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 1000**

"I now use it's effect, allowing me to summon 2 more from my extra deck!" Two more of the same monster appeared. "Turn End."

The second security shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Connor: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Security 1: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Security 2: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Security 3: 4000  
Hand: 5**

"Since there's a **Goyo Defender** on the field, I can summon 3 more from my extra deck!" Three more monsters appeared. "Turn End."

The third guard repeated past actions, making 9 **Goyo Defenders** total on the field.

 **Turn 3**

 **Connor: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Security 1: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Security 2: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Security 3: 4000  
Hand: 5**

"Turn End."

Connor shouted as he revved up his engine, "My turn!

 **Turn 4**

 **Connor: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Security 1: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Security 2: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Security 3: 4000  
Hand: 5**

"Looks like this show will have to be cut short. For when you control 2 or more monsters than I do, I can special summon **The Fiend Megacyber** from my hand!"

 **The Fiend Megacyber  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

"And since I control a level 5 or higher monster, I can activate the spell **War's Run** by targeting **Megacyber** for it's effect! If I summon a monster that has at least 500 more ATK and a higher level, then that monster can conduct an additional attack for each level difference. However, the summoned monster cannot be 3 levels higher!" Everyone stared at this bold move as he continued, "I now activate the spell **War's Adrenalin!** If I summon a synchro monster during my turn, I can conduct a battle phase while ignoring effects that will prevent it! However, only that synchro monster can attack." Security 1 asked, "Why is it worth the risk? You're just wasting your hand!"

He ignored the comment and continued, "I activate the spell **War's Rage**! If any monsters are destroyed by the effect of a level 5 or higher monster, than the control takes damage equal to that monster's original ATK. However, during the end phase, I'll take 300 points of damage for every monster that was on the field when this card was activated. So far, there's 10 monsters on the field. So during the end phase, I'll take 3000 points of damage!" The reporter gasped at the move.

Connor plucked the final card out of his hand and explained, "Now, by reducing the ATK of a level 5 or higher monster I control to 0, I can summon **Demonic Drummer Boy** from my hand!"

 **Demonic Drummer Boy  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 0**

 **The Fiend Megacyber  
ATK: 2200 = 0**

Security 2 stammered, "A Tuner monster?!"

Connor declared as he pointed to the sky, "As a person once said, _It's time to rev it up!_ **Level 2 Demonic Drummer Boy tunes with level 6 Megacyber! Allow me to show you a manifestation of a battle cry! For when this creature gets flared up, it's soul will demolish all that stand in it's way! Synchro Summon! Charge strait into battle, Level 8, Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend!"**

 **Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

The dragon roared as everyone looked in shock and awe as Connor declared, "The effect of **War's Run** activates, allowing **Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend** to attack two more times, this turn! Next, **War's Adrenalin** activates, allowing me to attack this turn!" Security 3 explained, "If you attack, **Goyo Defender's** ATK will become 9000! Face it, you've lost!" "No, _you've lost!_ I activate the effect of **Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend!** I can destroy all other attack position monsters!" All three chasers shouted, "WHAT?!" Connor shouted, " ** _Soul Rage!_** " The dragon breathe fire on the monsters and as they exploded, Connor added, " **War's Rage** effect will now kick in, inflicting damage equal to their ATK!"

 **Security 1: 4000 = 1000**

 **Security 2: 4000 = 1000**

 **Security 3: 4000 = 1000**

"And now, The conclusion!" Connor was now cloaked in fiery red aura as he shouted, "Go, **Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend! _Crimson Demon Strike!_** " With a slash of it's claws, all three security members were defeated.

 **Security 1, 2, & 3: 1000 = 0**

 **Connor Wins**

Everyone was slightly shocked at the turn of events as Connor glowed a bright red aura before vanishing without a trace.

* * *

When Connor came back to his senses, a voice shouted, "Fate has deemed you unworthy! For I have won!" An explosion occurred as a different person announced, "T-The winner is Cain Babylon!"

When he looked around, he saw Shadow and Yuya in a conversation. Deciding not to get into it, nor question the resemblances between him and Shadow, he slowly rode off into the shadows, wondering how he got here in the first place.

* * *

Shadow nodded to Yuya's shock and bluntly stated, "Cain uses **Arcana Force** , a group of tarot card based monsters. He really presses your luck." Yuya gave a hollow nod as the medic group quickly picked up his opponent and rushed to the hospital.

Shadow stated as he walked away, "However, Yuya, I'm more concerned about your... _condition_ when pushed into a corner." Yuya looked at him in confusion as he walked away.


	5. Exterminator from the Xyz

The Xyz user...!

* * *

Five people sat around a table. Three of them sipped their tea, one read a book, and the last one ate his candy. Suddenly, the three soldiers were knocked out cold as the one reading his book sipped his tea before asking, "Was that really necessary?" The blue haired teen shrugged and responded, "They would've wasted your time, anyway. What's your name, by the way?" "You may call me Fector." "Well, _Fector_ , I'm Sora." He nodded and finished reading before setting down his book and asking, "Shall we?"

* * *

The two duelist stood across from each other as the winds blew through the ruins of the once wonderful city. They locked eyes and shouted in union, " **DUEL!"**

 **Turn 1**

 **Fector: 4000  
Hand: 5  
**

 **Sora: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Fector spoke, "I'll start things off. From my hand, I activate three continuous spells. They are known as **Hand Material, Deck Material, and Grave Material**." The three cards materialized as he explained, "These cards allow me to conduct an xyz summon using 2 monsters of the same level from the said placement. However, they prevent me from normal summoning. Using **Deck Material** , I overlay my 2 level 4 **Evilswarm Heliotropes! Frozen dragon brought down by the corruption, descend from the dark heavens and restrict your foes with your dark ice! Xyz Summon! Swoop down, Rank 4, Evilswarm Ophion!"**

 **Evilswarm Ophion  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2550  
ORU: 2**

"By using one of it's overlay unit, I can add an **Infestation** spell/trap card from my deck to my hand."

 **Evilswarm Ophion  
ORU: 2 = 1**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Fector: 4000  
Hand: 2  
**

 **Sora: 4000  
Hand: 6**

"Before you do anything," Fector interrupted as he radiated a sickly green aura, "just so long as **Ophion** has an overlay unit, you can't special summon level 5 or higher monsters." "What?!" Cold purple flames spewed from **Ophion** as they circled the extra deck compartments. Sora gritted and spoke, "I set a monster face-down along with three cards and end my turn." "My turn, draw."

 **Turn 3**

 **Fector: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Sora: 4000  
Hand: 2**

"By the effect of **Deck Material** , I overlay my 2 level 5 **Evilswarm Golems! The king that ruled the past, resurrect to the present by the powers of corruption! Xyz Summon! Track down the prey, Rank 5, Evilswarm Dinorion!"** A monster that resembled **_Black Tyranno_** appeared, but it had horrible mutations to the point of not even resembling it's former self.

 **Evilswarm Dinorion  
Rank: 5  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dinosaur/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2650  
ORU: 2**

"Now, by the effect of **Hand Material** , I overlay 2 level 4 **Evilswarm Kerykeion** in my hand! **Rider of darkness, be upon your stead to spread the virus of corruption! Xyz Summon! Chase after the game, Rank 4, Evilswarm Thanatos!"**

 **Evilswarm Thanatos  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2350  
ORU: 2**

"I now activate **Xyz Treasure** , allowing me to draw a card for every xyz monster on the field. Three monsters, three cards." His eyes flickered at one of the cards before he spoke, "I now send the three spells I control to the graveyard! I summon **Evilswarm Storm Striker!** " Lightning cackled before the monster took shape. It had a skeletal like appearance, it's bones showing. It's wings were a sickly purple, with the webbing between being a dark blue.

 **Evilswarm Storm Striker  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
DEF: 4050**

Sora's eyes widened at the size of the monster before stammering, "B-But with **Ophion's** effect, the summon shouldn't be possible!" Fector explained, " **Evilswarm Storm Striker** can bypass any summoning restriction. Also, if an **Evilswarm** monster declares an attack, I can remove a spell card in my graveyard from play to destroy a spell/trap you control. But before I do that, I activate the spell **Infestation Pandemic**! This grants all **lswarm** monster I currently control immunity from spell and trap effects." Sora's eyes widened at the predicament he was in.

"Battle. **Dinorion** will attack that face-down monster. At this moment, I activate **Storm Striker's** effect, removing **Hand Material** to destroy the card on the far left." A bolt of lightning struck the card as a pink stuffed bear got shredded. "Now **Dinorion's effect.** When an **lswarm** monster destroys a monster by battle, by using one overlay unit, I can deal 500 points of damage for every **Evilswarm** monster I control."

 **Evilswarm Dinorion  
ORU: 2 = 1**

 **Sora: 4000 = 2000**

"Continuing on, **Ophion** will attack, and by removing **Deck Material** , the middle is destroyed." The card was obliterated as Sora flew back, vanishing in a blue light.

 **Sora: 2000 = 0**

 **Fector Wins.**

Fector sighed and pulled out a cereal bar to munch on as he complained, "Shame. This duel didn't satisfy my hunger..."

Suddenly, he vanished in a flash of pale green light.

* * *

When he reappeared, a voice shouted, " **Oricalcos Destroyer,** End this fool!" An explosion occurred as a voice shouted, "Scott Lorenzo advances to the next round!"

Fector glanced at the board to see who the winners of the tournament were, and wasn't surprised when he saw Shadow's similarities to him, as Yuya's to Yuto's.

He sighed and finished his snack bar while muttering as he walked around, "I wonder where the nearest food vendor is?"

* * *

Shadow stared blankly at the two cards that were before him as he muttered, "A hollow god... And a hollow _titan._ " He put the cards away and muttered as he prepared for the second round, "Fitting, for a _hollow duelist_ , with a _hollow heart_..."

The announcer shouted, "Round 2 will be Yuya vs. Elbert Nigma, Shun vs. Selena, Alex vs. Scott, and Shadow vs. Cain!"

Shadow added as he walked out of the hall, "But the question is still raised..."

Shun spoke at he looked at the board, "Who are the true duelists in this tournament?"

* * *

 **So, gathered anything from this? Review? And as a "Happy Holidays" to all of you, two chapters on this story!**


	6. The Frozen Wall

Battle of the acquaintances...!

* * *

Shadow leaned against a wall, waiting for the duelist that was going up next.

However, footsteps echoed throughout the hall, Elbert walking towards Shadow. They locked eyes and a moment of silence occurred.

An instant later, however, Shadow spoke, "We need to talk..."

* * *

"The match up will now be Yuya against Elbert!"

The two duelist walked up to each other before Elbert spoke up, "Is Yuzu feeling better?" Yuya replied, "She forgives you." She let out a sigh of relief as they took their spots. the field became multiple stairs that seemed endless. After the oath was spoken, they shouted in union, " **DUEL!"**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Yuya shouted, "I'll take the first move! **With the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the pendulum scale!** " The two monster flew up before stopping in mid air. "With this, I'm capable of summoning monsters with the levels of 2 to 7! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now my monsters!" Multiple lights shot out as he shouted, "From my hand, **Dragonpit Magician! Oversight Magician!** And the main star, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!** "

 **Dragonpit Magician  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum  
DEF: 2700**

 **Oversight Magician  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2500**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

The crowd went crazy while Elbert just glanced at the cards in her hand. "Turn End."

"My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 6**

"First, I activate the spell **Dark Hole** , destroying all of your monsters!" "When destroyed, pendulum monsters go towards the extra deck instead of the graveyard." Elbert continued, "I now activate **Pot of Greed,** drawing two new cards. Finally, I play the ritual spell **Nekroz Kaleidoscope!** This card allows me to tribute 1 monster from my hand or extra deck, then summon **Nekroz** ritual monsters that add up to the same level!" A giant crystal appeared and glowed as she explained, "I release the level 12 **Herald of Ultimateness. Appear, Nekroz of Catastor, Nekroz of Clausolas, and Nekroz of Unicore!"** The three monsters appeared, ready to battle.

 **Nekroz of Catastor  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

 **Nekroz of Clausolas  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect  
DEF: 2200**

 **Nekroz of Unicore  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2300**

"Battle. **Nekroz of Unicore, attack Yuya directly!** " Yuya jumped off a stair case and shouted, " **Action Magic, Great Escape!** This card ends the battle phase." "I set one card face-down and end my turn." "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 0**

Elbert declared, "Before you make a move, I activate the continuous trap **Nekroz Shard Shooters**." Multiple crystals emerged on Yuya's field as she explained, "If you special summon monsters from your hand, they are immediately destroyed. However, if I don't control another **Nekroz** card, this one is destroyed." Yuya shouted, "Pendulum Summon! Reappear, my monsters! From my extra deck, **Dragonpit Magician! Oversight Magician!** And the main star, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"** The monsters reappeared, eager to get to work.

 **Dragonpit Magician  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum  
DEF: 2700**

 **Oversight Magician  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2500**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

"Battle. **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** , attack **Nekroz of Catastor**!" " **Catastor's** effect activates! When it battles an opponent's monster that was special summoned from the extra deck, it is immediately destroyed!" "What?!" The blue dragon fired a dark blast from it's claws, destroying **Odd-Eyes** in the process.

The announcer blurted, " **Catastor** destroys an monster that was special summoned from the extra deck, and pendulum monsters move to the extra deck when they are destroyed! And with **Nekroz Shard Shooters** , any monster Yuya special summons from his hand is destroyed!"

Yuya gritted at the situation as Elbert explained, " **Unicore** negates the effects of any monster special summoned from the extra deck, and **Clausolas** can reduce the ATK of any monster special summoned from the extra deck to zero. This strategy will press you're luck, Yuya. Let's see how you fair against, what I like to call, the **Frozen Guards of Nekroz!** "

Yuzu's eyes widened at the situation while Shadow looked at the duel with slight interest, remembering his conversation with Elbert from earlier.

* * *

 _"We need to talk." Elbert looked at the time before stating, "We have half an hour. Make it quick." "I want you to truly push Yuya towards his limits. He doesn't seem motivated enough." "But what can I do? We had an exhibition match..." Shadow handed her two cards as he explained, "Don't worry about your family. I'll take care of the financial problems. However, if Yuya doesn't surpass his limits..."_

* * *

Shadow muttered as he saw Yuya's look of frustration, "Then he won't be a great duelist..." Yuya spoke, "I end my turn with a face-down." "My turn, Draw."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 1**

"I activate the continuous spell known as **Nekroz Morale Boost**. This makes my **Nekroz** Ritual monsters unable to be destroyed by card effects. However, should I not control **Nekroz** monster, this card is destroyed." The armored monsters rallied as Elbert declared, "Battle. **Catastor** , wipe out **Dragonpit Magician** with your effect." The monster was obliterated as she raced to an action card and shouted, " **Action Magic, Speed Spear!** This card raises **Unicore** 's ATK by 1000 and grants it piercing damage until the end of this turn! **Unicore** , make use of this opportunity and attack **Oversight Magician!** "

 **Nekroz of Unicore  
ATK: 2200 = 3200**

The spear glowed as it pierced the monster before destroying it.

 **Yuya: 4000 = 3300**

"Turn End."

Yuya gritted as he stared at the three monsters, a deadly chill being emitted into the air.

"Yuya," Elbert declared, "I suggest you bundle up for the cold defeat you're about to eventually face."

* * *

 **Review/Feedback? Any guesses on how Yuya will get out of this one?**


	7. The Warping Warrior

To break the icy wall...!

* * *

 **Yuya: 3300  
Hand: 0  
**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Nekroz of Catastor  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

 **Nekroz of Clausolas  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect  
DEF: 2300**

 **Nekroz of Unicore  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

Shadow asked Yuzu as he looked at the situation with interest, "So on a totally unrelated note, how are the dates you go on with Yuya?" Yuzu looked at him in confused embarrassment as he continued, "I mean, your boyfriend is technically also a war veteran and speedster who can switch out on the whim. And the said boyfriend is also being beaten by his past friend." Yuzu nodded in semi-agreement as she explained, "Though we haven't been on an official date, he is in a tough spot. **Nekroz Scatter Shot** will destroy any monster that he special summons from his hand while **Nekroz Morale Boost** prevents those ritual monsters from being destroyed by card effects."

Yuya shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya: 3300  
Hand: 1**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 0**

He looked at his cards and cursed before shouting, "With current scale 1 **Stargazer Magician** and the scale 8 **Timegazer Magician,** I am capable of summoning monsters with the levels of 2 to 7. Pendulum Summon! Reappear, my monsters! From my extra deck, **Dragonpit Magician! Oversight Magician! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**

 **Dragonpit Magician  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum  
DEF: 2700**

 **Oversight Magician  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2500**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2000**

"I set a card face-down. Turn End." "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuya: 3300  
Hand: 0**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 1**

"I activate the spell **Ritual Treasure**. This card allows me to banish a ritual monster from my graveyard, then draw a card for every two levels that card had. I banish **Herald of Ultimateness**. It's a level 12 monster. Six pairs, six cards." She drew her cards, but it was immediately reduced as she declared, "I activate **Nekroz Mirror**! I tribute **Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz** as an entire tribute in order to ritual summon **Nekroz of Brionac!** " Another cold gust occurred, causing snow to fall.

 **Nekroz of Brionac  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2300**

"I now activate **Brionac's** effect! Once per turn, I can target up to 2 of your monster that were special summoned from your extra deck, and shuffle them back into your deck!" "What?!" " **Dragonpit Magician and Oversight Magician, be gone!"** A snow storm occurred as the two monsters returned to the extra deck. " **Catastor attacks Odd-Eyes!** " "Reverse card, open! **Negate Attack!** This card negates that attack and ends the battle phase." "I set the rest of my hand face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuya: 3300  
Hand: 1**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 0**

"Before your move could be made, I activate the trap **Early Ritual**! This card targets a ritual monster in my deck and send the appropriate cards required for that monster's ritual summon from my deck to my graveyard. Then, the monster will appear on my field, it's effects negated until the end of this turn." A huge blue portal appeared as she declared, "I send **Exa, Enforcer of the Nekroz** and my second copy of **Nekroz of Catastor** along with **Nekroz Cycle** from my deck to my graveyard. Appear, **Nekroz of Decisive Armor**!"

 **Nekroz of Decisive Armor  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 3300**

"Next, I play my face-down **Nekroz Wrath!** This trap deals 500 points of damage for every **Nekroz** monster on the field. With five monsters, you take 2500 points of damage!" "What?!" The monsters glowed as their aura blasted Yuya.

 **Yuya: 3300 = 800**

"And to finish this off, I play my quick-play spell **Frostbite!** For every two WATER monster I control, I get to destroy a card on your field. I destroy **Timegazer Magician** and **Stargazer Magician**!" Two icicles appeared and destroyed the two hovering magicians.

Yuya gritted before glancing at his new card he drew. His eyes widened before he laughed and shouted, " _The fun has just begun!"_ He then swiftly raced to the top of the flight of stairs as he shouted, "I activate the trap **Fiendish Double Chain!** This targets 2 effect monsters on the field and negates their effects! **Nekroz of Unicore** and **Nekroz of Clausolas** will now lose their effects!" "What?" The card erupted with chains as the two monsters were wrapped up.

Yuya reached the top and declared as he grabbed an action card, " **Action Magic, Setting Change!** " Shadow perked up to the name and muttered before smiling, "He finally went past his limits..." "I'll change this setting to **Magical Broadway!** " The stairs vanished as a bright and colorful city took it's place.

"Now I activate the spell **Pot of Greed** , drawing two new cards!" The amount was reduced as he shouted, "I activate the spell **Bizarre Pendulum** , allowing me to special summon as many pendulum monsters from my extra deck as I desire. However, their effects are negated and their ATK and DEF are reduced to zero!" The giant pendulum portal appeared, but it was spinning rapidly and sparks were given off from it. "Appear! **Timegazer Magician! Stargazer Magician!** "

 **Timegazer Magician  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 0**

 **Stargazer Magician  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"Finally, I activate the spell **Double Fusion!** I pay 500 life points..."

 **Yuya: 800 = 300**

"So I can fusion summon twice this turn!" "What?!"

Shadow looked in interest as Shun asked with narrowed eyes, "Fusing monsters _twice_?"

Yuya declared, "I fuse together **Timegazer and Stargazer! Magicians that control the powers of space and time, swirl in this whirlpool of light and create a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear, the magician of the cosmos! Level 8, Cosmogazer Magician!"** The monster appeared, ready to fight.

 **Cosmogazer Magician  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 2900**

"I use his effect! Since he was successfully Fusion Summoned, I can destroy cards equal to the amount of face-up Pendulum monsters in my extra deck! There are two face-up pendulum monsters in my extra deck. Therefore, I am capable of destroying **Nekroz Scatter Shot and Nekroz Morale Boost!"** The cards were destroyed as Elbert commented, "So what? My **Decisive Armor** still has more ATK than your magician!"

Yuya smirked and explained, "In that case, El... I'll make use of my second fusion opportunity and fuse **Comsogazer Magician** with **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!** " She asked in shock, "W-what?!" " **Magician that control the power of the cosmos, be infused with the dragon of mysterious powers! Fusion Summon! Appear, the being from the universe! Cosmic-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!** " A new voice interjected shocking everyone, " _It's actually **Warrior,**_ _not **Dragon**_." A gold ring appeared and someone stepped out of it.

He had a mixture of blonde and brown hair, wearing a hat similar of **Timegazer** while having gloves like **Stargazer,** but the colors of the patches being red and green. His dark blue eyes resembled the vast stars in the night sky. He wore an outfit that resembled **Cozmogazer's**. He introduced with a bow to Yuya, " _ **Cosmic-Eyes Pendulum Warrior**_ _at your service, Master Yuya_."

 **Cosmic-Eyes Pendulum Warrior  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

Yuya and the rest of the people were stunned before Yuya hesitantly asked, "You can talk?" " _Of course I can talk. I don't exactly communicate in grunts and shouts. Now then, do we have a duel to complete?"_ The question snapped Yuya's attention back to the situation at hand as he explained, "Sorry, El, but when **Cosmic-Eyes** destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, he gains 100 ATK until the end of this turn!" "What?!"

" _In addition, I am capable of attacking every special summoned monster you control once. Also, when ever I battle a monster, that monster's effects are negated._ " The golden ring floated behind **Cosmic-Eyes** as Yuya declared, " _It's show time!_ **Cosmic-Eyes Pendulum Warrior, attack all of the Nekroz!** " The gold ring duplicated as they circled the monsters. Yuya grabbed an action card and shouted, " **Action Magic, Mode Change!** This card changes **Clausolas** from defense to offence! **Start off the attacks with Clausolas! _Cosmic Barrage Burst!_** " **Cosmic-Eyes** warped through the gold ring before rushing at the monsters.

 **Nekroz of Clausolas  
DEF: 2300 = ATK: 1200**

The monster exploded as Elbert was pushed back.

 **Elbert: 4000 = 2200**

 **Cosmic-Eyes Pendulum Warrior  
ATK: 3000 = 3100**

" **Attack Nekroz of Unicore!"**

 **Elbert: 2200 = 1900**

 **Cosmic-Eyes Pendulum Warrior  
ATK: 3100 = 3200**

 **"Attack Nekroz of Brionac!"**

 **Elbert: 1900 = 1000**

 **Cosmic-Eyes Pendulum Warrior  
ATK: 3200 = 3300**

 **"Attack Nekroz of Catastor!"**

 **Elbert: 1000 = 100**

 **Cosmic-Eyes Pendulum Warrior  
ATK: 3300 = 3400**

Yuya clenched his fist as Elbert look at him in confusion before understanding what he was thinking. She spoke up, "It's okay, Yuya. Just do it so you can defeat Scott. Besides, Shadow told me to push your limits." His eyes widened and asked, "Shadow?!" She nodded and asked, "Which would you rather be? A good duelist, or a _great_ duelist?" Yuya closed his eyes before opening them, knowing what he should do.

Yuya shouted, " **Cosmic-Eyes?** " " _Yes, Master Yuya?"_ " **Finish this duel by attacking Nekroz of Decisive Armor!** " The monster nodded as the rings surrounded the monster before it shouted, " ** _Infinite Cosmic Barrage!_ " **The dragon exploded as Elbert flew back with a smile on her face.

 **Elbert: 100 = 0**

 **Yuya Wins**

* * *

Shadow looked at all of the _**Zero God**_ cards in his hand, given by Elbert and the others who worked under Scott Lorenzo. He let them flutter to the ground before they dissipated. He muttered, "After the next one, it's Alex versus Scott, then a biological family feud..."

As he went to the main lobby, he saw Selena looking nervous. Without saying a word, he just comforted her as she relaxed, losing track of time until her duel against Shun.

* * *

Selena snuggled into Shadow, waiting for her match. It was a comfortable silence before Shadow asked, "So, xyz versus fusion... Feeling okay?" She sighed and muttered, "Not really... I mean, he still has a grudge against the Fusion Dimension, and I'm trying to change my ways..." "You're still hogging my room." She blushed and defended, "It's comfy!" He just chuckled and nuzzled her neck playfully as she blushed even more.

However, the scene was cut short as she asked, "Um, Shadow? You know stuff, right?" "My dad placed me in an accelerated learning program causing my real education to be college level, so yeah. Why you ask?" She asked in curiosity, "Where do babies come from?" He stiffened before sighing. He then asked to a confused Selena, "Do you want the truth, or do you want it sugarcoated?" "I want the truth, so no lies."

Shadow sighed and warned, "I'll tell you, but remember: you asked for this." Her face twisted into more confusion as he began, "Let's first start with a bit of human anatomy. You see, there are specialized organs that..."

* * *

 **And that's the story of how Selena had her innocence as a Soldier broken.**

 **Review?**


	8. Truth and Events

The event...! **(A/N: More duel skipping!)**

* * *

Shadow pondered how he even got himself stuck in this situation. He's currently missing out on Selena's duel against Shun due to running away from three soldiers dressed in blue. The next thing he knows, he's grabbed by a person who resembles him that's riding a duel runner, if he remembers correctly.

He asked as they awkwardly stood on the roof, "So, um, how was your day?" "Good, good... Yours?" Shadow shrugged and responded, "Had worst. The name is Shadow Kaze." They shook hands at the other introduced, "Connor. Mind telling me why those guys were after you?" "I don't know. They just said something about eliminating all of the xyz users." "Xyz?" "Yeah."

Shadow's eyes widened as he recalled, "I'm missing out on a match!" He fumbled as he got out his duel disk and muttered, "Come on, come on..." He activated it and demanded, "Duel me! We need to arrive there quick, and no way am I riding that thing." Connor sighed and continued, "Fine. Might as well help out and know a bit more about this place..." The two shouted, " **DUEL!"**

 **Turn 1**

 **Shadow: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Connor: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Shadow ran across the building as he looked at his hand. He thought, ' _Might as well brush up on those lessons..._ ' "I activate the spell **Polymerization** **!** I fuse together **N.A. 107: Tachyon Warrior, N.A. Red Soldier,** and **N.A. 65: Djinn Buster! Let the endless expansion give way to the dark force of the universe! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8, N.A. 95: Dark Matter Warrior!"** A giant dragon with a scary black appearance appeared.

 **N.A. 95: Dark Matter Warrior  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2000**

Shadow hopped on the dragon and finished, "I set a card face-down and end my turn." "My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Shadow: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Connor: 4000  
Hand: 6**

"I use the effect of **Demonic Guard!** When you control a monster while I don't, I can normal summon this card from my hand without a tribute!"

 **Demonic Guard  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

"Next, by reducing the ATK of **Demonic Guard** to zero, I can special summon **Demonic Drummer Boy** from my hand!"

 **Demonic Guard  
ATK: 2200 = 0**

 **Demonic Drummer Boy  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 0**

" **Level 2 Demonic Drummer Boy tunes with level 6 Demonic Guard! Watcher of the underworld, ascend to this plain of existence to watch over the deceased! Time to give them Hell! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8, Hundred Eyes Dragon!"**

 **Hundred Eyes Dragon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

"Battle. **Hundred Eyes Dragon, attack Dark Matter Warrior!** " Just as the multi-eyed dragon was about to launch it's attack, **Dark Matter Warrior** doubled in size and swallowed the opposing dragon, but not before launching a fire ball at Connor.

 **N.A. 95: Dark Matter Warrior  
ATK: 2000 = 4000**

 **Connor: 4000 = 3000**

Shadow explained as they were a half way to the tournament and closing in rapidly, "When **Dark Matter Warrior** battles an opponent's special summoned monster, it's ATK is doubled during damage calculation. Also, any monster it destroys can be equipped to it. Though, only three cards can be equipped to it. If I want to equip another card on it, I need to destroy an already equipped card." "Powerful monster." "That isn't even it's final ability."

They reached the stadium as they deactivated their duel disks as Shadow raced to his seat.

* * *

 **Shun: 1300  
Hand: 0  
**

 **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon  
Rank: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2000  
ORU: 1**

 **Selena: 1500  
Hand: 2**

 **Moonlight Panther Dancer  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
**

Shun shouted, "My, turn!" He drew, a gust of wind blown from the very draw. "I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force**! This card will xyz summon a **Raidraptor** **Xyz** monster that's two ranks higher!" Selena shouted, "What?!" "I rebuild the overlay network with **Revolution Falcon! Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, and become the flash of light that sears the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Soar, Rank 8, Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!"**

 **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon  
Rank: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
ORU: 2**

"I now use my monster's effect! By using one overlay unit, for every **Raidraptor** monster in my graveyard, one of your monsters lose 800 ATK!" "What?!"

 **Satellite Cannon Falcon  
ORU: 2 = 1**

"There is currently 4 **Raidraptors** sleeping in my graveyard. There fore, your monster loses 3200 ATK!"

 **Moonlight Panther Dancer  
ATK: 2800 = 0**

" **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon, attack Moonlight Panther Dancer!"** The bird climbed into the air as Selena watched helplessly. A beam was fired and the area exploded as Selena flew back from the force.

 **Selena: 1500 = 0**

 **Shun Wins**

Shadow shouted as he ran towards the railing, "Selena!" He jumped and caught her before she hit the ground too hard. However, she was covered in scraps and bruises.

Shun took a moment before realizing what he has done, everyone just looking at him in shock. Shadow calmly asked as his hair covered his eyes, "Would a medic team kindly escort Selena to the hospital? Please." The team rushed over as Shadow stared at Shun, determining something.

"I reached a conclusion..." He slowly stood up, his once blue-green eyes turning a cold pale blue as he declared, "You deserve to face **Jack the Ripper** , after this tournament."

Shadow them calmly walked away, leaving Shun to question what he had done.

* * *

Shadow sat down on a bench, not bothering with waiting for the news on Selena. He knew she was a trooper. Connor wheeled over with another lookalike as Shadow asked, "Name?" The Xyz survivor answered while sipping his smoothie, "Fector. I take it your Shadow?" He gave a hollow nod as their fusion lookalike walked over while introducing, "Omega. I take it we gathered her for the same reason." Fector nodded as Shadow concluded, "The odds are somewhat impossible. But who's to say it isn't entirely possible.

Omega crushed his duel disk as Fector added, "Connor beaten me during a duel, but nothing occurred. This eliminates the possibility of all four of us being counterparts." Connor muttered, "The fact that three of the four of us resembling **_the hourse men_** doesn't exactly help with the matter. I mean, I deduced that my chants relate to **_War_** , of all things." Fector continued as he finished his drink, "With me using a deck and eating, it makes you question of facing **_Famine_**." Omega finished, "Not to mention that, since my deck relates to the inevitable, it closely resemble _**Death**_."

Shadow interrupted, " _ **Conquest**_ , since my deck is like an army and I like playing chess." The other three's eyes widened as Shadow continued, "Yeah, a complete set. And the fact that we came from _four separate_ dimensions doesn't help ether. So, what are your second-to-none most powerful card in your deck?"

Omega pulled out his card and spoke, " **Destiny Hero - Plasma."**  
Fector pulled out his and yawned, **"Evilswarm Ophion**."  
Connor brought out his and showed it, bluntly stating, "It's self explanatory."  
Shadow smirked before showing his and declaring, "These."

They stared at Shadow's card choice and looked at the boy in shock. Shadow nodded and commented, "Though it's a pain to bring out, it's well worth it. Though, expect to see it soon. I have a feeling it'll appear in my family feud. Speaking of which..." He brought out his duel pad and scrolled through it as he explained, "Due to the said feud, my match was rerouted towards being tomorrow. You can meet my mom tonight if you want..."

The others nodded before they all face-palmed in union as Shadow questioned while they all went to his apartment, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

Shadow's mom hung her head in shame. At the same time, Shadow was trying to wrap his head around the truth while Fector was calmly sipping his tea, Connor had both of his fist clenched, and Omega wore a dark look.

Shadow began, "So let me get this strait. We're-"  
His mom nodded.  
Connor continued, "And this **_Cain Babylon-_** "  
Another nod.  
Fector added while crushing his porcelain cup, "Not to mention it was just for money provided by an unknown sponsor..."  
A third.  
Omega finished, "All because of-"  
"Yes, you are correct."

Shadow remained quiet before asking, "Why?" "I didn't want you to be more miserable. I wanted to tell you later." Fector finally spoke up, "You did the right thing, Ms. Kaze- I mean... Mom..." Omega finally told Shadow, "Father deserves a fate worst than death." Connor finished, "Shadow? Give him hell during this round." Shadow spoke as he went out, "Don't worry, bros..." His glowed a haunting grey as he finished, "That was my original plan, anyway. But first, we need to address a problem in hindsight..."

He popped back in and complained, "What the hell is going on with the sleeping arrangements?!"

It was because Connor took the guest room, Omega took the other couch, and Fector simply took a chair.

* * *

Scott smirked as he looked at his ace, ready to make Alex suffer during the duel. He then began to walk out into the street, waiting around for a different event he actually felt happy about.

As he walked, he soon came to a stop as he stood across from Shadow. Nether said a word.

Shadow then let out a sigh and started, "Though we're opponents an all that, I want a bit of peace. Besides, the media is going to swarm me." Scott let out a chuckle as he agreed, "Especially at this moment... I hope we face each other at the end of our duels." "Agreed." More silence occurred before Shadow moved so he was out of the way. Scott was about to take a step.

That is, until Shadow spoke, "I hope Alex sends you to hell and back, _Ferryman_." Scott stood in shock before he smiled warmly and responded, "I hope Cain brings you back, _Jack the Ripper_." A camera flashed, but nether cared. The rare exchange of prodigies and former rivals occurred.

After all, the art of intricately weaving the true meaning of one's words is an art form within itself.

* * *

Yuya and Yuzu looked at the screen displaying the event. He gently held her hand as they watched. However, Shadow called and asked, "Guys? I need your help on something..."

* * *

Shun stood alone on the roof, watching the event from far away. A familiar voice spoke up, "You don't have to wallow alone, you know." Shadow, Azure, Alex, Selena, Yuya, Yuzu, even Shadow's newfound brothers and Yuya's counterparts were behind him.

Shun just turned back towards the event as Shadow offered, "Look at it this way: the past is the past, but the future is the future." Shun nodded before they heard the countdown until the event.

Azure slowly stood by Shun's side before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, letting silence fill the air.

They watched giant sphere touched the bottom as the crowd erupted in cheer. Shadow reiterated while they all stared at the fireworks, " ** _And a Happy New Year..._** "


	9. Mirror Mirror

The duelist of the stone...!

* * *

Yuzu ran up to Yuya and shouted, "Yuya, look at this!" He looked as she brought up an old article. It showed Shadow/Jackson up against Scott while they were in London, clearly rivals. It was labeled, _**"The Third Battle: The Ripper versus The Ferryman!"**_ Yuya wondered, "What was the real reason for him to move away? It can't just be taking up an entire duel school..." Yuzu added as they glanced suspiciously at Shadow, "And he was living a good life, yet he threw it all away..." She thought, " _Shadow... Just what happened to you?_ "

* * *

Shadow stared as the duel began, Alex and Scott shouting in union as the field became a desert wasteland, " **DUEL!** "

 **Turn 1**

 **Scott: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Alex: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Scott shouted, "First move, first advantage!" He glanced at his cards and, with a grin, he declared, "I'll be temporarily loaning you my **Torch Golem**. But in price is that I'll have two **Torch Tokens** on my field." A giant golem with a saw blade appeared on Alex's field, with two miniature versions of the monster appearing on Scott's field.

 **Torch Golem  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

 **Torch Token x 2  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 0**

"I now discard my **Oricalcos First Warrior** to add 1 **Oricalcos** card to my hand. I now tribute my two tokens to summon **Oricalcos Destroyer.** "

 **Oricalcos Destroyer  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 2600**

"The effect of **Oricalcos First Warrior** activates from my graveyard, increasing the ATK of all monsters I control by 500 just so long as it stays there."

 **Oricalcos Destroyer  
ATK: 2600 = 3100**

"In addition, I activate the effect of **Oricalcos Destroyer** , increasing it's ATK by 500."

 **Oricalcos Destroyer  
ATK: 3100 = 3600**

"Finally, I play the spell **Owner Seal**. This returns all monsters to their proper owners." **Torch Golem** switched sides.

 **Torch Golem  
ATK: 3000 = 3500**

"I lay two card's face-down and end my turn." The announcer blurted, "Scott started this duel with two monsters with over 3000 ATK! Not only that, but his hand is empty!"

"My turn, Draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Scott: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Alex: 4000  
Hand: 6**

"With the scale 3 **Dark Horn Hunter** and the scale 7 **Sea Dragoons of Draconia,** I set the pendulum scale!" The two monsters floated in midair as Alex shouted, "With this, I'm capable to summoning monsters with the levels of 4 to 6! **Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Bring forth creatures unknown and fight for the future! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, my monsters!"** Two lights shot out as he shouted, "From my hand! **Two** **Dragong!** " Two mechanical dragons appeared, giving off a blue aura.

 **Dragong x 2  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Pendulum  
DEF: 2100**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Scott: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Alex: 4000  
Hand: 1**

"I activate the effect of my trap known as **Oricalcos Chance**. This card allows me to reveal three **Oricalcos** cards from my deck, each one a different kind." **Oricalcos Second Warrior** , **Oricalcos Sword of Sealing,** and a second copy of **Oricalcos Chance** appeared before they faded out to white and began to spin like a propeller. Scott explained, "This roulette will stop when you want it to and an effect is applied based on which type of card is added to my hand. The others are sent to the graveyard. Now then, Alex, tell it when to stop." There was a moment of tension before Alex shouted, "Stop!"

The spinning stopped immediately as a card glowed, revealing it to be **Oricalcos Second Warrior**. Scott explained as the other two were sent to the graveyard, "Since the added card was a monster card, my monsters can inflict piercing damage, this turn."

Azure muttered, "Both monsters are well over 3000 ATK..." Shun mentally did the math and bluntly stated, "Unless that face-down will do something to the monsters or attacks, Alex will be taking 2900 points of damage." Shadow interjected, "Not quite, veterans."

"I activate the spell **Power Resonance Device!** This card can only be activated by targeting 1 monsters I control and equipping to another with the same type. The equipped monster will have it's ATK become the same as the first target. In addition, **Oricalcos Destroyer's** effect! It gains an additional 500 ATK!"

 **Oricalcos Destroyer  
ATK: 3600 = 4100**

"And now **Grinder Golem's** ATK will become a match!"

 **Grinder Golem  
ATK: 3500 = 4100**

Shun corrected, "That means 4000 points of damage!" Shadow once again sighed and explained, "Not quite... You're off by 4000 points." The two duelist looked at him in confusion as Scott declared, "Battle. My monsters will destroy yours!" The attacks collided, but they did nothing as Alex's points didn't change. Alex explained, "The **Pendulum Effect** of **Dark Horn Hunter** negates all damage involving normal monsters I control!" Shadow smiled smugly and stated, "Told you so, love birds." Due to Shadow sitting in between Shun and Azure, that earned him two slugs into opposite shoulders and two people with fidgeting reactions.

"Tsk. In that case, I play the continuous spell **Oricalcos Barrier**. While I control two or more face-up attack position monsters, you cannot select the one with the lowest ATK as a battle target. With that, I end my turn." "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Scott: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Alex: 4000  
Hand: 2**

"With the current scale, I pendulum summon 2 **Dragongs** from my extra deck, and another copy from my hand! All in defense position!"

 **Dragong x 3  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Pendulum  
DEF: 2100**

"With these three monsters, I build the overlay network to xyz summon!" The clash of bronze was heard as Alex chanted, " **Fallen weapon from the heavens, unleash your unholy wrath on all fools that stand in your way to ascension! Xyz Summon! Capture and destroy, Rank 4! Vylon Disigma!** " A large frightening monster appeared, barely resembling an angel with it's yellow and black color scheme.

 **Vylon Disigma  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
ORU: 3**

Scott smirked and bluntly commented, "Your monster has less attack points than ether of my monsters." "Well, by using one of **Disigma** 's overlay units, I get to equip your **Oricalcos Destroyer** to it." "WHAT?"

 **Vylon Disigma  
ORU: 3 = 2**

The monster was absorbed into the corrupted angel, making it have a vague dark aura. "When **Disigma** battles a monster with one of the same equipped attribute, that monster is automatically destroyed." Scott quickly responded, "I activate the effect of **Oricalcos Second Warrior!** By discarding this card, for the rest of this turn, **Oricalcos** cards I control cannot be destroyed by card effects." A protective green aura encased Scott's cards as he continued, "I now activate the second effect of **Oricalcos Barrier** , preventing my **Oricalcos** monsters from being targeted by effects at the cost of sending it to my graveyard." Alex gritted and finished, "Turn End." At this point, he searched for Action Cards.

"My turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Scot: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Alex: 4000  
Hand: 1**

"I activate **Oricalcos Greed**. By destroying a level 7 or higher **Oricalcos** monster I control, I get to draw 4 cards. However, **Oricalcos** monsters I control cannot attack." Scott glanced at his hand explained, "By using **Oricalcos Third Warrior** , by discarding it, I can add 1 **Oricalcos** card from my graveyard to my hand. However, **Oricalcos First Warrior** won't be sticking around for long. Because I discard it to add **Oricalcos Mirror** to my hand, which I immediately activate! I tribute **Timeater** to ritual summon **Mirror Knight Calling!** This monster will make you _reflect_ upon yourself!" A giant crystal appeared before it glowed.

 **Mirror Knight Calling  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 0**

 **Mirror Knight Calling  
ATK: 0 = 500  
**

"And now it's effect will summon 4 **Mirror Knight Tokens** , each equipped with their own shield!"

 **Mirror Knight Token x 4  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 0**

 **Mirror Knight Token x 4  
ATK: 0 = 500**

Alex noticed something immediately and blurted, "Your crystal is in your spell/trap zone!" The crowd gasped as Scott explained, "Call it another affect from the grave. You see, since **Oricalcos Second Warrior** is in the graveyard with **Oricalcos First Warrior** , I can make use of my spell/trap zones by using them as monster zones. And though the back row can't attack, you can't attack the back row without going through the front!" Alex gritted as he continued, "Now, by activating the continuous spell **Mirror Knight Creation,** just so long as I control **Mirror Knight Calling** , I can make 1 **Mirror Knight Token**. It's also equipped with it's own shield and all my tokens will protect my mirror." A fifth knight appeared, it's shield gleaming.

"Battle." "What?!" " **Mirror Knight Token** 1, attack **Disigma**. At this moment, two effects are used. **Effect Veiler** will negate your monster's effect while the battling token's ATK becomes the same as **Disigma**."

 **Mirror Knight Token 1  
ATK: 500 = 2500**

The knight's shield was destroyed as Scott explained, "I can save my knight by destroying it's shield, instead. Now, the rest of my knights attack!" The remaining four knights launched a fury of swings, all of which hit Alex.

"Gah!"

 **Alex: 4000 = 2000**

"But before you can think it's safe, I activate the spell **Mirror Shards**. By destroying 4 **Mirror Knight Tokens** , you take 2000 points of damage!" "What?!" The four knights surrounded Alex before shattering.

 **Alex: 2000 = 0**

 **Scott Wins**

Alex groggily got up as Scott walked away, before numerous cuts appeared on Alex's body, causing him to collapse.

* * *

Shadow muttered as he got up, "And then there was the feud..." The announcer shouted, "And now for the last duel of this round! **Jackson Babylon versus Cain Babylon!** "

As he walked away, a monster card glowed in his extra deck compartment.

The number that was on it was **C1000**.

* * *

 **Review? Any ideas on the glowing card? It's summoning conditions?**


	10. Past and Present Pressure

The family feud...!

* * *

Shadow walked past the reporters, ignoring their questions as he walked up to the stage. Cain awaited him as the air got tense.

Shadow commented, "So... Separating me and my brothers from each other so you can have enough money to make a duel school, while sending us off in different worlds in hopes of never appearing again... Not to mention placing a shock collar on me while I was forced to be in an accelerated learning program and even shocking me till the point of my hair changing color... Anything else I'm missing, besides you wanting to continue all gang activity?" Cain growled as Shadow commented, "Nothing? Okay, then..."

He then waved his hands around carelessly in a grand display as he shouted sarcastically, " _Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! It's time for a good old fashion family feud!_ " The crowd roared in excitement.

Meanwhile, Yuya muttered, "Shadow is acting differently..." Alex stated, "He's never **that** sarcastic..." Yuzu added, "I don't think he ever was." Selena looked at Shadow worryingly as Shun and Azure's eyes widened from realizing the treatment he went through. The action field became multiple pillars emerging from the water as the two duelist shouted, " **DUEL!** "

 **Turn 1**

 **Cain: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Shadow: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Cain declared, "Elders first! I summon **Arcana Force I - The Magician!** " The monster appeared as it's card slowly started turning.

 **Arcana Force I - The Magician  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 1100**

Cain stated, "Well, _Jackson_? You know how this game is played." Shadow glared as he spoke after a while, "Stop." The card stop rotating as Cain stated in shock, "It's in reverse. That means you gain 500 life points for every spell you play!" "What can I say? I know my archetypes. If any of your monsters lands upright, the effect will work in your favor. However, if in reverse, it's your disadvantage." Cain growled as he snapped, "In that cast, I activate the spell **Fool's Trail**!" The card rotated as Shadow raised an eyebrow. Cain explained, "If it lands upright, a certain monster from my deck will appears on your side of the field in attack position. If in reverse, it appears on my field in defense position."

Shadow remained silent, staring at the card before speaking, "Stop right there." The card stopped as Cain grinned. "Meet the card that represents you! **Arcana Force 0 - The Fool!** "

 **Arcana Force 0 - The Fool  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 0**

The card rotated as Cain stated, "Time for your winning streak to stop." The card stopped rotating as Cain explained, " **The Fool's** upright effect! It cannot be targeted by effects of your cards! In addition, it cannot be destroyed by battle or change to defense position!" "What?" Cain smirked and added, "I also get to choose which positions my cards will be in. I end my turn with a face-down." "My turn, draw."

 **Turn 2**

 **Cain: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Shadow: 4000  
Hand: 6**

Cain spoke, "I activate **Tour of Doom**. It would usually rotate, but I choose for it to be upright, making you unable to normal, flip, or special summon any monsters." Shadow was impassive as he declared, "If that's all, then I suppose I can continue on with my turn." Cain glared as Shadow calmly declared, "I declare **The Magician** for the effect of the continuous spell **N.A. Detonation Chain**. Your monster now gains an additional effect. Now, whenever it leaves the field, all monsters with ATK or DEF that's lower than it's ATK will be destroyed. And since it's a spell, I gain 500 life points thanks to the same monster."

 **Shadow: 4000 = 4500**

"Next, I special summon **N.A. Blue Soldier** to the field by using it's effect, while destroying **Tour of Doom** at the same time." A blue figure appeared.

 **N.A. Blue Soldier  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1500**

"And since that pesky tour is out of the way, I can normal summon **N.A. Red Soldier.** " A red figure appeared.

 **N.A. Red Soldier  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000**

"The effect of **Red Soldier** activates, adding a level 4 or lower **N.A.** monster to my hand." A card was ejected as Shadow concluded, "I set the rest of my hand face-down. Turn End."

"My turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Cain: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Shadow: 4500  
Hand: 1**

"I activate the spell **Pot of Greed** , allowing me to draw 2 cards." Shadow added, "And giving me 500 life points due to your monster."

 **Shadow: 4500 = 5000**

"Enjoy it while it lasts, because I activate **Arcana Fusion!** By tributing 1 **Arcana Force** monster I control, I can fusion summon my new monster!" "What?!" "Sure, tributing **The Magician** will destroy **The Fool** and **Detonation Chain** , but that allows me to fuse **Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler** and **Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler!** " The two monsters appeared briefly before the ground shook as Cain declared, "Appear, **Arcana Lord - Void Ruler!** " A giant monster appeared, it having four dragon heads that resemble the rulers that were used to summon it.

 **Arcana Lord - The Void Ruler  
Level: 12  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 5000**

"Should I explain?" Shadow snapped, irritated, "How about right now?!" The card stopped as Cain smirked with glee. "It can attack twice during each battle phase!" Shadow's eyes widened as he quickly went to search for an action card. "Battle! The **Void Ruler, attack Red Soldier!** " Shadow leapt, but the blast caught him.

 **Shadow: 5000 = 1000**

Shadow weakly got up and explained, " **N.A. Double Vision** not only resurrects my monster, but it also summons a copy from my deck." Two red warriors appeared, forming a protective red barrier as Shadow continued, " **Red Soldier** will redirect any attack to itself. With two soldiers, I'm safe." Scott moved and bluntly stated, "Then it's time for a change in scenery, and another part of the ability! First, all monsters you control are destroyed during the end of this battle phase!" All the monsters exploded as Cain continued, "I then activate **Setting Change** , changing it to MY field advantage! This stage will become **Fortune Teller!** " The water drained as the pillars grew and became purple. "With that, I end my turn."

Shadow weakly drew, "My turn...!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Cain: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Shadow: 1000  
Hand: 2**

"I activate the three traps I have face-down. **N.A. Lottery**. By sending all three to the graveyard, I draw 3 cards as well as gain 2100 life points."

 **Shadow: 1000 = 3100**

Shadow weakly continued, "Next, I activate **N.A. 64: Raccoon Double.** This card becomes a copy of your monster!" A tiny cute raccoon appeared and waved before it became a black and white copy of **The** **Void Ruler**.

 **N.A. 64: Raccoon Double**  
 **Level: 12**  
 **Attribute: Light**  
 **Type: Beast**  
 **ATK: 5000**

"Battle. Time for a double knock out!" The two counterparts clashed and an explosion occurred. The victory was short lived, however, as **The Dark Ruler** appeared on Cain's field.

 **Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 4000**

Cain explained, "I hope that wasn't it. When **The** **Void Ruler** leaves the field, I can summon **The Dark Ruler**. Time for the game~!" Shadow snapped, "Stop!" The card stopped as Cain sadistically explained, "Now my monster can attack you twice." "I set my two face-down and end my turn." Once again, Shadow searched for an action card to save him. Cain spoke, "My turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Cain: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Shadow: 1000  
Hand: 2  
**

" **The Dark Ruler** attacks you directly!" A blast occurred at where Shadow was.

The audience screamed in fear since the smoke and dust blocked their view.

Selena screamed as the rest of the gang looked in fear, "Shadow!"

* * *

In Shadow's extra deck, a card's glow intensified, causing four cards in Shadow's main deck to resonate.

* * *

 **Review?**


	11. Nuke the Moon

End of the past...!

* * *

 **Turn 5**

 **Cain: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Shadow: 1000  
Hand: 2  
**

 **Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 4000**

 **The Dark Ruler** launched it's direct attack at Shadow, the dust covering the fate. Cain laughed like a maniac and shouted, "You lost!" Suddenly, the field flooded with water as Shadow appeared with a glowing card. " **Action Magic, Scene Distortion!** When there's **Setting Change** in the graveyard, the previous setting and the current one fuse together while also negating the attack!" The crowd went wild with excitement as he continued, "Next up, my trap! **Numeron Battle Shells**! When a monster's attack is negated, the battle phase ends. Then, for every 1000 ATK that monster has, I must place a continuous spell or trap in my spell/trap card zone. However, their effects are negated! I place all four of my **N.A.** **Scriptures**!" Everyone was shocked at the move as the cards materialized.

Cain only growled and spoke, "I end my turn with a face-down." "Then it's my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Cain: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Shadow: 1000  
Hand: 3**

"I now activate my other trap, **Contract of the Keepers!** This destroys all **Scripture** cards I control. But in exchange, I can summon my first four **N.A.** monsters!" "What?!" "Appear! **N.A. 1: Gate Keeper - Ekam! N.A. 2: Gate Keeper - Dve! N.A. 3: Gate Keeper - Trini! And N.A. 4: Gate Keeper - Catavari!"** All four monsters appeared, making the audience look in shock and awe.

 **N.A. 1: Gate Keeper - Ekam**  
 **Level: 2**  
 **Attribute: Light**  
 **Type: Machine/Pendulum/Effect**  
 **ATK: 1000**

 **N.A. 2: Gate Keeper - Dve**  
 **Level: 2**  
 **Attribute: Light**  
 **Type: Machine/Pendulum/Effect**  
 **ATK: 1000**

 **N.A. 3: Gate Keeper - Trini**  
 **Level: 2**  
 **Attribute: Light**  
 **Type: Machine/Pendulum/Effect**  
 **ATK: 1000**

 **N.A. 4: Gate Keeper - Catavari**  
 **Level: 2**  
 **Attribute: Light**  
 **Type: Machine/Pendulum/Effect**  
 **ATK: 1000**

The monsters then merged, resembling a giant gate. Shadow spoke, "Witness the power of the first four numbers! However, some ground rules. Any damage involving any of them is halved and they cannot attack directly!" Cain chucked and stated, "Like they would do anything to harm me." Shadow smirked and shouted, "Time for me to take a page from Yuya's book! **_The fun has just begun!_** " Yuya flinched, since he detected something in Shadow's voice, something that he never thought Shadow had: _bitterness_. Selena looked at Shadow as if he was a completely different person. Azure just looked at Shadow, seeing a haunting grey aura surrounding him. And as for Shun, he saw the combined four monsters radiate a crimson red aura.

Shadow explained, "Time for the climax of this duel! I use **Catavari's** effect, doubling the ATK of all **N.A.** monsters I control until your end phase!"

 **N.A. Gate Keeper monsters  
ATK: 1000 = 2000**

"Now for the daily plot twist! All of my **Gate Keepers** have the same effect! That means, double!"

 **N.A. Gate Keeper monsters  
ATK: 2000 = 4000**

 _"Double!"_

 **N.A. Gate Keeper monsters  
ATK: 4000 = 8000  
**

 **"Double!"**

 **N.A. Gate Keeper monsters  
ATK: 8000 = 16000**

Cain repeated in shock, "1-16,000 ATK?!" The "gate way" opened, revealing a creature that emerged from the gate, ready to shred anything to pieces. Shadow commanded, " **Ekam** , let's see if my old man still has a hint of mercy! **Attack The Dark Ruler!** " The monster launched a destructive beam as Cain raced to an action card, shouting, " **Action Magic, Great Escape!** This ends the battle phase!" "Tsk. In that case, I place two cards face-down and end my turn." The monster of the gate growled as Cain declared, "My turn, draw."

 **Turn 7**

 **Cain: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Shadow: 1000  
Hand: 1**

"I activate **Upstart Goblin**. I can draw 1 card in exchange for you gaining 1000 life points."

 **Shadow: 1000 = 2000**

"I now activate my trap! **Spirit Barrier!** Just so long as I control a monster, I take no battle damage! I set one card face-down and end my turn." "At this moment, all of my **Gate Keepers** ' ATK return to normal."

 **N.A. Gate Keeper Monsters  
ATK: 16,000 = 1000**

"My turn, draw!" Shadow drew his card, his aura now more noticeable to everyone.

 **Turn 8**

 **Cain: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Shadow: 2000  
Hand: 2**

"I now double the ATK of all of my monsters!"

 **N.A. Gate Keeper monsters  
ATK: 1000 = 2000**

"Now, I activate my trap! **N.A. Destroyed Hope!** First, I gain life points equal to all **N.A.** monsters I control!"

 **Shadow: 2000 = 10,000**

"However, all of them are destroyed!" The gate exploded as he continued. "Next, I get to draw a card for every two monsters destroyed this way. Four monsters result in two cards." He drew his hand. "I now activate the trap **N.A.** **Deck Removal**. Since a **N.A.** monster I control was destroyed, we both send cards from the top of your decks to the graveyard equal to the level of the monster with the highest level. **The Dark Ruler** is alone with ten levels. Therefore, we both send the top ten cards of our decks to the graveyard. However, for this turn, I cannot special summon **N.A.** monsters from my hand, deck, or graveyard." Cain gritted as they both sent their decks portions to the graveyard.

Shadow smirked as he saw the number of monsters in Cain's grave and declared, "The stage is set! Time for the finishing move!" He grabbed a floating card and declared, " **Action Magic, Dark Atlantis!** Time for a change in scenery!" The field transformed into a float dark castle with the moon overlooking the entire field.

Shadow shouted, "I activate the spell **Grand Foolish Necromance!** This card must be activated while my field is bare and you control a monster. By paying 2000 life points, I get to summon as many monsters from your graveyard to ether side of our field! However, after doing so, every single monster currently on the field after this effect occurs loses their effects!" Cain's eyes widened as Shadow got struck by purple lightning.

 **Shadow: 10,000 = 8000**

"Appear, on Cain's field! **The Fool, The Magician, The Light Ruler, and The Void Ruler!"** The four monsters appeared, being hallow shells of what they once were.

 **Arcana Force 0 - The Fool  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 0**

 **Arcana Force I - The Magician  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 1100**

 **Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 4000**

 **Arcana Lord - The Void Ruler  
Level: 12  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 5000**

"And on my field! **The Hangman, Temperance, The Fiend, The Moon, and The World!** "

 **Arcana Force XII - The Hangman  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

 **Arcana Force XIV - Temperance  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

 **Arcana Force XV - The Fiend  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

 **Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

 **Arcana Force XXI - The World  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 3100**

Everyone looked in shock and awe at the display of monsters on the field while Shadow continued, "Step 2, the spell **Foolish Upshift!** At the cost of my life points, this forces all monsters on the field with the level of 4 or higher to become the highest level on the field, like **The Void Ruler!** " Shadow got struck by blue lightning, this time.

 **Shadow: 8000 = 4000**

 **All Arcana Force monsters  
Level: X = 12 (A/N: "X" is the level of the adjusted monsters.)**

"Step 3, the spell **Foolish Spear Launcher!** By halving my life points, I get to destroy all spell/traps on the field!" Shadow got struck by red lightning.

 **Shadow: 4000 = 2000**

Cain looked in fear as the police surrounded the stadium, but didn't interfere with the duel. Cain demanded, "What are you doing standing around?!" A voice explained, "That's a dumb question." Another responded, "We told them to." Everyone looked and Cain's face paled as they saw Conner, Fector, and Omega standing side by side. Shadow declared, "Time for the biggest magic trick in the history of xyz summons! I activate the spell **Destiny Overlay!** This allows me to xyz summon using any amount of monsters on the field!" Cain asked in shock, "WHAT?!"

Shadow quickly hopped on **The World** as he floated to the top of the castle. He declared as the moon glowed red, "I overlay **The Void Ruler, The Dark Ruler, The Light Ruler, The Magician, The Hangman, Temperance, The Fiend, The Moon, and The World!** With these 9 level 12 monsters, I build the greatest overlay network ever seen and xyz summon!" His eyes glowed as he shouted, _**"TIME TO NUKE THE MOON!"**_ The earlier declared monsters glowed a dangerous yellow as they streamed into the moon, causing it to glow brighter before exploding.

Shadow chanted as the monster took form, " **O grand elder of the hidden alliance, be released from your seal! Send the fools running with your presence! Appear, the being that walks through eternity! Rank 12, C.N.A. C1000: Numeronius!"**

 **C.N.A. C1000: Numeronius**  
 **Rank: 12**  
 **Attribute: Light**  
 **Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect**  
 **ATK: 0  
ORU: 9**

Yuya looked at the giant monster as he asked, "Zero ATK?" Yuzu wondered, "Rank 12?" Alex stated as Selena nodded in agreement, "This doesn't seem like a good situation." Azure recalled, "Shun, remember **Rise Falcon?"** Shun nodded as he looked at the tall titan and explained, " **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon** has a base ATK of 100. However, when it uses an overlay unit, it's a force to be reckoned with. If it's number is **C1000**..."

Shadow declared, "I use **Numeronius'** effect! I use one overlay unit..."

 **C.N.A. C1000: Numeronius  
ORU: 9 = 8  
**

"...To unleash it's full potential! An ATK total of...!"

 **C.N.A. C1000: Numeronius  
ATK: 0 = 10,000**

The reporter repeated the value in shock, "1-10,000?!" Shadow chucked darkly as he noticed, "The lone monster you have perfectly represents you." Shadow's eyes widened with vengeance and fury as he shouted with his old English accent, " ** _THIS IS YOUR OWN BLOODY KARMA, POPS!_ Numeronius, attack The Fool and send all of my tolerated pain rocketing back at Cain!"** The monster launched a giant laser at the weak monster. Cain looked at Shadow who declared darkly, " _ **Say your sinful sayonara to your sinning ego and your sinful future!**_ " An explosion occurred, sending Cain flying back and crashing into a wall.

 **Cain: 4000 = 0**

 **Shadow Wins**

Shadow's aura faded as he simply turned around and walked away, the crowd bursting into murmurs as the police arrested Cain. The brothers only stared at Cain, before they followed Shadow as they went past the reporters.

Shadow ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath before stating as if nothing happened, "I **_blooming_** wish I could've use my old deck..."

* * *

The announcer spoke, "Time for the semi-final rounds! We have Shadow versus Yuya, and Shun versus Scott!" Yuya's eyes widened while Shadow's eyes narrowed. Shun scoffed while Scott smirked.

Shadow walked away as he recalled, " _Blimey..._ _Yuya went into a **berserk** state to the point of not acting like an entertainer... Not to mention he relies too much on those dragons of his... To add to that, I don't think **Creation Magician** was a complete set..."_

Yuya recalled, " _Shadow used Cain's monsters as if they were his own... He even kept on drastically reducing his life points with pure confidence... We tied last time... He's going to be my biggest challenge yet."_

* * *

 **So, Shadow versus Yuya take 2! Who will win? Will Yuya keep himself in control? Review?**


	12. Past Plays

Past plays...!

* * *

Yuya was at his home, looking up Shadow and doing research. However, no results came up. He then searched "Jackson Babylon", Shadow's former name, and found massive amounts of information. He muttered, " ** _Madolche... Gem Knight... Ally of Justice... Dark World..._** " A few decks caught his eye as he asked himself, " ** _Hieratic Dragon? Toon? Skull Servant? Gusto?_** " Yuya sighed and flopped back into his chair thinking, " _All I did was find out that Shadow can use any deck and can adapt his strategy accordingly... Not to mention there's no article mentioning a deck he constantly uses... Wait, what's this?"_ He clicked on a video.

* * *

 _"_ Ladies and Gentlemen~!" _shouted Jackson as he stood on a highest tower with the crowd going wild, "Tonight, the main act starts! Now, let's the Wheel of Decks!" He spun a wheel that was evenly divided evenly into sixths as he explained, "For those of you that are new, which ever section this wheel lands on, I will use! To add to the excitement, each of these decks is a single archetype!" The crowd got louder as the opponent appeared. However, the opponent spoke, "I prefer the gun deck." Everyone went silent as Jackson forcibly stopped the wheel._

 _Jackson's eyes became hidden as he placed a deck radiating a blood red aura in his duel disk, offering, "You can still back out... You don't have to do this." The opponent was revealed to be Scott as he demanded, "I want to face the Ripper, so I will!" "Very well, then... Come forth." "_ **DUEL!"**

 ** _Turn 1_**

 ** _Jackson: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 ** _Scott: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 _Scott declared, "I'll go first. And I think I'll start things off with summoning **Fuse Ray Blaster!** "_

 ** _Fuse Ray Blaster  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATL: 1600_**

 _"And when I control a **Fuse Ray Blaster** , I can activate the spell **Shooting Gallery**. By discarding a card, I can conduct an additional normal summon. I bring out another **Fuse Ray Blaster!** " A second gunman appeared. "Fire!" The first one shot it's gun._

 ** _Jackson: 4000 = 3200_**

 _"Whenever a **Fuse Ray Blaster** is summoned, the others can deal 800 points of damage. Next, I activate the continuous spell **Re-Ray Blast!** By skipping my battle phase, I can deal 800 points of damage for every **Fuse Ray Blaster** I control."_

 ** _Jackson: 3200 = 1600_**

 _"Next, by banishing **Grave Ray Blaster** from my graveyard, you take 400 points of damage for every **Fuse Ray Blaster** I control."_

 ** _Jackson: 1600 = 800_**

 _"With that, I end my turn." "My turn, then."_

 ** _Turn 2_**

 ** _Jackson: 800  
Hand: 6_**

 ** _Scott: 4000  
Hand: 0_**

 _"I summon **Gatling Ogre**."_

 ** _Gatling Ogre  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 800_**

 _"I now set five cards face-down. But it simply doesn't go that way. You see, by using **Gatling Ogre** 's effect, I can deal 800 points of damage to you by sending a set spell/trap I control to the graveyard. And the best part is that this isn't a _once per turn _effect." "WHAT?!" "Next time, face me when you're worth the effort."_

 ** _Scott: 4000 = 3200 = 2400 = 1600 = 800 = 0_**

 ** _Jackson Wins._**

* * *

Yuya was stunned at what he just saw. Shadow pulling off a one turn kill without attacking and using only one card. Yuya saw another video and clicked it.

* * *

 _Jackson yawned as his opponent was unnerved by how relaxed he is._

 ** _Jackson: 1000  
Hand: 1_**

 ** _?: 4000  
Hand: 0_**

 _His opponent controlled **Cyber End Dragon** with an ATK total of 8000 and no set cards. Jackson only has a card face-down. Jackson stated, "Due to **Reckless Greed** , I don't draw. However, I activate my face-down **Miracle Fusion** , fusing **Elemental Hero Avian** and **Burstinitrix** in my graveyard! **Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"**_

 _ **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2100**_

 _"I now give my **Wingman** an equip spell known as **Moon Barrier Shield.** " The shield appeared before becoming a badge on the monster. "Battle. **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack Cyber End Dragon**." "Are you a fool? You'll finish yourself off!" Jackson shrugged and explained, "Ether way, it's suicide for you to attack me because of the shield. It makes my monster have 100 more ATK than yours during battles involving it and an opponent's monster."_

 ** _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
ATK: 2100 = 4100_**

 ** _?: 4000 = 3900_**

 _"And since you love your dragon so much, you'll take damage equal to it's ATK."_

 ** _?: 3900 = 0_**

* * *

Yuya was shocked yet again. " _Fusion summon from the graveyard..."_ He saw another video.

* * *

 _Jackson stretched and he declared, " **Void Ogre Dragon attacks directly**." "I activate the trap **Mirror Force**!" " **Void Ogre Dragon** monster effect! Since the number of cards in my hand is zero, I can negate your trap's activation. Not only that, but my dragon gains a power boost." Another one turn kill._

* * *

The more videos on "Jackson" Yuya watched, the more scared he became. If Shadow was this powerful, defeating this many duelist, how come he wasn't in the pro leagues?

* * *

Shadow sat at the dining table as he looked over the papers while asking his mom, "So what are we going to do?" Selena peeked through the door as he continued without noticing, "After the championship is over, we ether need to move back into London or deal with the reporters... Not to mention Logic Duel School will still need a headmaster... To add to that, should I become the main headmaster or just continue my life here?" His mom replied as she looked through a different set of papers, "Though you can live on your own, I doubt I will be able to run the school by myself. And you still have your brothers..."

Shadow remained silent before stating, "I want to use my past deck against Yuya, during the semi-finals. If I win, then I'll take over the school as headmaster. If Yuya wins, I'll let go and have you run it." He looked at her with determination as he continued, "I _need_ to do this... Even if Yuya is against it. I want to push his limits and see how far I can push him before he finally moves forward." She remained silent before speaking, "Do it. I'll admit, I want to see you slay a dragon. Even if it's been a while since you have. However, if you beat him, you will never ever use that deck again." "No deck is without weakness. Yuya just needs to find out mine and his. However, I worry about that bizarre state of rage he went through will allow him to do the impossible..."

His eyes became deadly as he finished, "Be able to halt my visions. They're becoming overwhelming..." He suddenly clutched his head in pain before it subsided. His mom asked, "Again?" He nodded and answered, "This time, it was way back when... I think _he_ wants to fight a new dragon. A dragon with bizarre qualities..."

* * *

In Shadow's duel disk, a hidden compartment glowed a haunting grey. Just like his aura.

* * *

 **I apologize for the short chapter, but I want to make it official: for the rematch, Shadow will use his OLD DECK against Yuya. What is his deck? Will Yuya be able to beat it?**

 **Review?**


	13. The Return of the Dragon Slayer

The Dragon Slayer...!

* * *

Shadow walked to the stage as Yuya did the same. However, when they arrived, everyone took notice to Shadow's serious expression. He declared, "I'm going to use my old deck, Yuya." Yuya's eyes widened before they shown determination as he asked, "Why?" "If you defeat this deck, then the current limits you have will be overcome. Also, for this duel, address me as **Jackson Babylon.** " They stared at each other as the announcer declared, "Action Field on! **Sword's Cemetery!** "

Yuya declared, "It's time for a battle of the ages!" Shadow continued, "The missing prodigy is out of retirement!" "Get ready for the clash of the most powerful duelist!" "So prepare yourselves for this conflict being manifested right here, right now!" Both shouted, "For this is what we call an Action...!" Everyone shouted in excitement and anticipation, " _ **DUEL!"**_

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Jackson: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Yuya muttered, " _Jackson..."_ He shook it off as Jackson declared, "I'll start things off. And I play one card face-down to end my turn." "My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 6**

 **Jackson: 4000  
Hand: 4**

Yuya shouted, "I activate **Super Hippo Carnival!** This card summons **Performapal Hip Hippo** from my deck and four **Hippo Tokens!** " A total of 5 multicolored hippos appeared.

 **Performapal Hip Hippo  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK: 300**

 **Hippo Token x 4  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast  
ATK: 0**

Jackson scoffed and responded, "Why have 5 when you can have 4? With the quick-play spell **Scapegoat** , four **sheep tokens** will appear on my field."

 **Sheep Token x 4  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast  
DEF: 0**

Jackson grabbed an action card and declared, " **Action Magic, Monster Missile!** I destroy 1 monster on my field to inflict 1000 points of damage to you!" One of the sheeps became a bright light that crashed into Yuya.

 **Yuya: 4000 = 3000**

Jackson raced to another action card and declared, " **Time for another Monster Missile!** " Yuya realized where this duel was going and started chasing after him while a second sheep crashed into him.

 **Yuya: 3000 = 2000**

Yuya made a mad dash, but Jackson was quicker. " **Monster Missile!** "

 **Yuya: 2000 = 1000**

Yuya began to radiate a dark aura and Jackson took notice. At the same time, Jackson's aura flared, making him resemble a horsemen with a grey horse and cloak.

Yuya's eyes glowed crimson as he declared, "I activate the spell **Catastrophe Draw!** This destroys 5 monsters I control to allow me to draw 2 cards!" The hippos panicked as the disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Yuya the declared darkly, " **With the scale 3 Destruction Magician, and the scale 8 Creation Magician, I set the pendulum scale!"** Jackson muttered, "Finally, the _other_ one..." **"With this scale, I'm capable of summoning monsters with the levels of 4 to 7! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monster servant!"** The portal appeared as he spoke, **"From my hand, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
**

Jackson took notice, "And now a different chant...?" **"Battle. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack the last Sheep Token!"** The token "baa" before it was destroyed. **"Turn End."** Jackson scoffed and asked, "Is that the best you got? I draw!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya: 1000  
Hand: 3**

 **Jackson: 4000  
Hand: 5**

"I summon **Skilled** **White** **Magician**!" A magician wearing white robes appeared.

 **Skilled** **White** **Magician  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 1700**

"I now activate the spell **Reload**. This returns all cards from my hand into my decks, shuffle them, and allows me to draw the same amount. And since a spell was activated, my magician gains a spell counter."

 **Skilled White Magician  
Spell Counter: 0 = 1**

"I now activate **Pot of Greed** , drawing two cards."

 **Skilled White Magician  
Spell Counter: 1 = 2**

"Finally, I activate **Magical Spring**. Since you have face-up spells, like your pendulum monsters, I get to draw 2 cards."

 **Skilled White Magician  
Spell Counter: 2 = 3**

"I now use my magician's other ability! By tributing it while it has 3 spell counters, I can perform a magic trick! I summon, from my deck, **Buster Blader!"**

 **Buster Blader  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2600**

"My monster's effect! For every dragon on my opponent's field and in their graveyard, it gains 500 ATK!"

 **Buster Blader  
ATK: 2600 = 3100**

"Battle. **Buster Blader, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!** " The warrior sliced through the dragon, destroying it.

 **Yuya: 1000 = 400**

 **Buster Blader  
ATK: 3100 = 2600**

"I now activate the effect of the tuner monster **Forbidden Sprocket** from my hand! By lowering the level of a level 5 or higher monster by 2, I can summon this monster from my hand!"

 **Forbidden Sprocket  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1000**

 **Buster Blader  
Level: 7 = 5**

"I now tune my level 5 **Buster Blader** with my level 3 **Forbidden Sprocket! Synchro Summon!** **Appear, the ultimate alchemic dragon of the dragon slayer! Level 8, Buster Dragon!"** A giant purple dragon swooped down, roaring proudly.

 **Buster Dragon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
DEF: 2800**

"The effect of **Forbidden Sprocket** activates, allowing me to destroy two face-up spell/traps you control, like those two pendulum magicians!" Both monsters were pierced as they burst to pieces. "I now activate my dragon's effect, allowing me to summon **Buster Blader** from my graveyard!"

 **Buster Blader  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2600**

"With that, I set two cards face-down and end my turn." "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya: 400  
Hand: 4**

 **Jackson: 4000  
Hand: 3**

"I activate the spell **Amazing Pendulum!** This card allows me to add 2 pendulum monsters from my extra deck to my hand when there's no cards in my pendulum zones! **With the scale 3 Destruction Magician, and the scale 8 Creation Magician, I set the pendulum scale!"** Jackson muttered, "Time for a redo..." **"With this scale, I'm capable of summoning monsters with the levels of 4 to 7! Swing again, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monster servants!"** The portal appeared as he spoke, **"From my extra deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And from my hand, Performapal Skeeter Skimmer and Performapal Silver Claw!"**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

 **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Insect/Effect  
ATK: 500**

 **Performapal Silver Claw  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

Jackson stated, "Due to the effect of **Buster Dragon** , all monsters you control are turned into dragons. Not only that, but **Buster Blader's ATK** goes up!"

 **Buster Blader  
ATK: 2600 = 4100**

Yuya declared, "I overlay **Skeeter Skimmer and Silver Claw! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon!** **Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
ORU: 2**

 **Buster Blader  
ATK: 4100 = 3600**

Jackson scoffed, "Figures. In that case, my trap **Cage of Fiends** activates by targeting **Dark Rebellion**." The purple dragon was trapped in a cage as he explained, "Just so long as that dragon is caged up, it cannot use it's abilities. However, when your dragon leaves the field, so does the cage." Yuya paid little mind as he declared, **"Destruction Magician, who watches over contrast! Unite the stars under your sharp judgement!** **Destruction Magician's** pendulum effect! Once per turn, it can make an xyz monster have a level instead of a rank!" Jackson muttered, "This is new..."

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
Rank: 4 = Level: 4**

Shun asked in shock, "An xyz monster with a level?!" **"Creation Magician, who watches over contrast! Unite the stars under your sharp judgement! Creation Magician's** pendulum effect! I can make two monsters on the field have the same level! I make **Dark Rebellion** become level 7!"

 **Dark Revellion Xyz Dragon  
Level: 4 = 7**

Yuzu's eyes widened as Selena shouted, "Two level 7 monsters!" Yuya shouted, **"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon! Dragon of dual-colored eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"** Yuya's new dragon appeared while Jackson's aura intensified.

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon  
Rank: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
ORU: 2**

 **Buster Blader  
ATK: 3600 = 3100**

 **"Since Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon aided in it's summoning, all level 7 or below monsters you control are destroyed and you take damage equal to their ATK!** " Jackson quickly responded, " **Action Magic, Mirror Barrier!** This protects my **B** **lader** 's destruction!" Yuya grabbed a card and declared, " **Action Magic, Extreme Sword!** **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon gains 1000 ATK during the battle! Attack Buster Blader!** "

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon  
ATK: 3000 = 4000**

Jackson gritted and shouted as his aura pushed Yuya back, "YUYA!" The dark aura that surrounded the duelist vanished as his eyes widened in realization. Yuya shouted as **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon** clashed with **Buster Blader** , "SHADOW!"

* * *

 _Shadow was up against a duelist controlling multiple dragons, including **Five Headed Dragon** , but his aura flared, despite having 1 life point. _

_He asked in irritation, "You think that scares me?! You think these monsters scare me?! And that five headed over grown reptile-!"_

* * *

Jackson/Shadow snapped, "You actually think a puny lizard like that would be able to stop me?" Yuya was taken aback as Shadow declared, " **I activate the quick-play spell,** **Destruction Swordsman Fusion!** This card allows me to conduct a fusion summon that list **Buster Blader** as fusion material by using monsters on the field. And I think your **Odd-Eyes** will do just nicely as fusion material along side my **Buster Blader!** " Yuya asked in shock, "What?!" Shadow put out his hand and placed it on **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's** head before declaring as he pointed to the sky, "I fuse together **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Buster Blader!** "

The two monsters glowed before swirling together, pulling in multiple swords as Shadow chanted, " **Supreme dark dragon ruler, unite your destructive powers with the dragon swordsman! Unleash the power of the ultimate dragon slayer! Fusion Summon! Take down the competition, Level 8, Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!"**

 **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
**

Selena blurted in surprise, "He just used Yuya's monster to perform a fusion summon!" Shun added, "Just like how he used Cain's monsters for an xyz summon..." Azure muttered, "I wonder..."

Shadow bluntly stated, "At the moment, my **Buster Blader** has a few effects currently active. First of all, it can't attack directly. Second, it inflicts piercing damage. Third..."

The roars of **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** and **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** were heard from Yuya's graveyard.

 **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman  
ATK: 2800 = 4800**

"... It gains 1000 ATK for every dragon in your grave and on your field." Yuya gritted as Shadow added, "Oh, and before I forget, the other effects I'll tell you. You see, Yuya, my new **Buster Blader** also negates the effects of all dragon monsters you control while changing them to defense position. To add more risk, my **Buster Dragon** makes all of your monsters dragons. The only thing keeping you safe is your empty monster zones." Yuya countered, "Then they'll be empty! I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's time, Yuya, for you to face my legendary combo! _**The Perpetual Dragon Slayer!**_ My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya: 400  
Hand: 0**

 **Shadow: 4000  
Hand: 4**

"I set my entire hand face-down and end my turn." At that point, Yuya gasped as the scene before him.

Shadow was standing confidently on top of a hill with his arms crossed. **Buster Dragon** was on his right, it's wings spread in a powerful manner. **Buster Blader** was standing on his left, it's armor and sword having a dangerous glint. And along side Shadow was a ghostly double, which was obviously Jackson, Shadow's former name.

Shadow spoke as his aura flared even more, "I defeated more than 60 duelist at my school with this combo till the point of them asking me to not use this deck. So prepare yourself, Yuya, and feel honored to be the last one to make me use this deck for the last time!"

* * *

 **Yep, Yuya is in deep trouble... Review?**

* * *

 _Extra:_

A ten year old boy slept as his mom consulted the doctor. The doctor began, "In all of my years of experience, this case is particularly interesting. Sakura Kaze, your son has a bizarre version of _multiple personality disorder_. Apparently, this extra personality is acting as a _big brother_ of sorts, and is a bit more socialable..." Sakura Kaze, or the boy's mom, gave a slow nod before looking at her child as the doctor continued, "This personality is identified as **Shadow Kaze** , a personality that is becoming more dominate and has all the memories of the original. He seems to have an obsession with _numbers_ and such, but also seems to have a thing for spiders of all things. Also, he seems a bit more cautious about his actions..."

The boy stirred before yawning as the doctor wrapped up, "Please pay attention to the hair, it will help identify the current personality in charge. If any other colors emerge, please let me know." The boy's hair became white and black as he woke up and asked googily, "Mom? Can we please move somewhere else? I don't want to be near dad..."


	14. Fakes and Fusions

Slaying the slayer...!

* * *

 **Shadow: 4000  
Hand: 0  
**

 **Yuya: 400  
Hand: 0**

 **Buster Dragon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
DEF: 2800**

 **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 4800**

Yuya declared, "My turn!" He looked at his hand and gritted before stating, "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Shadow declared, "My turn!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Shadow: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Yuya: 400  
Hand: 0**

"I now activate the continuous trap **Forced Re-Resurrection!** While this card is on the field, during the start of each battle phase, we both must special summon the monster in our graveyard with the highest ATK to the field in defense position!" Yuya asked in shock, "What?" "Next, I activate another continuous trap known as **Forced Trade!** During each end phase, we must return one card from our hand into the deck, then draw again!" Yuya looked puzzled as he continued, "Continuous trap activate! **Extra Slip!** When a monster in the graveyard is summoned to the field, a card is randomly sent from your extra deck to your graveyard. Finally, the continuous trap **Weird Life!** Any damage you would take involving a monster you control is negated, and I gain life points equal to that amount!"

Yuya asked, "Why bother with that? You'll just end up gaining life points!" "That's the point. I activate the spell **Weird Greed!** When I gain life points, for every 1000 points we get to draw a card! Battle! At this moment, **Forced Re-Resurrection** activates! Resurrect, **Buster Blader!** " Yuya declared with confidence, " **Resurrect, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"** The two monsters appeared, glowing a faint blue aura.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2000**

 **Buster Blader  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
DEF: 2300**

" **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman** attacks **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"** The slice occurred as Shadow declared, "At this moment, the effect of **Extra Slip, Weird Life,** and **Weird Greed** activate!" A card flown out of Yuya's extra deck as the dragon was destroyed, causing Shadow to be bathe in a grey aura.

 **Shadow: 4000 = 6800**

 **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman  
ATK: 4800 = 3800**

Both drew two cards as Shadow revealed, "Try to get yourself out of this one, Yuya! **Weird Greed** can be added to my hand instead of conducting my normal draw!" He glanced at his cards and concluded, "I set one card face down! At the end of this turn, **Forced Trade** occurs, so we both trade a card in our hand with our deck!" Yuya eyed a certain card as Shadow ended his turn.

"My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Shadow: 6800  
Hand: 1**

 **Yuya: 400  
Hand: 3**

"I activate the spell **Dark Hole,** destroying every monster on the field!" Shadow gritted as his monsters exploded. Yuya then shouted, " **With the current scale 3 Destruction Magician, and the scale 8 Creation Magician,** **I'm capable of summoning monsters with the levels of 4 to 7! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monster servant!"** A burst of light occurred as Yuya shouted, "From my extra deck, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!** From my hand, **Oafdragon Magician!"**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

 **Oafdragon Magician  
Level: 6  
Attribute: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2100**

"Battle! I will now-!" Shadow interrupted, "Have the effect of **Forced Re-Resurrection** occur! The monster with the highest ATK in our graveyards will appear on our fields in DEF position!" Two monsters appeared, glowing a blue aura.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
DEF: 2000**

 **Buster Blader  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
DEF: 2300**

" **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon,** attack **Buster Blader!** " The monster burst to bits as Yuya declared, " **Oafdragon Magician** , direct attack!" Shadow didn't move as the attack hit him.

 **Shadow: 6800 = 4700**

Shadow smirked and declared, "I activate my trap **Forbidden Contract of Numeron!** When I take 2000 or more points of damage, I can destroy as many face-up traps I control and add 4 **N.A.** monsters to my hand! However, I must skip my next draw phase." Yuya asked, "I thought you said you would use your old deck?!" "Where's the fun in that? Now then, I add the **N.A.** monsters that are one through four to my hand." Yuya recalled the giant gate and declared, "I activate the trap **Needles of the Weak!** When my opponent has 3 or more cards in their hand, all level 4 or below monsters in their hand is destroyed!"

Shadow's hand didn't change amounts.

Yuya's eyes widened as he then shouted, "I end my turn." Shadow declared darkly, "Now then, it's time for the next challenge. My turn!"

 **Turn 9**

 **Shadow: 4700  
Hand: 5**

 **Yuya: 400  
Hand: 1**

"Due to the contract, I cannot draw during my draw phase, this turn. Now then, Yuya, I believe it's time for me to tell you about the fake numbers. You see, some are just mere duplicates that are just second to none. Like these guys!" His aura flared as he declared, " **With the scale 1 F.N.A. 3: Cicada Armor and the scale 10 F.N.A. 2: Mosquito Ninja, I set the pendulum scale!** " A giant cicada and mosquito appeared and flew before they stopped in mid air, a giant version of Shadow's pendant appearing. "With this scale, I can summon monsters with the levels of 2 to 9! **Swing, false pendulum! Draw the dark bridge over the gates of the netherworld! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my fake fiends!** " A giant dark portal appeared before two beams of shadows streamed out. "From my hand, **F.N.A. 4: Kraken Divider!"**

 **F.N.A. 4: Kraken Divider  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
DEF: 0**

"And now the villain of this stage! **The lord of the wicked shall swoop down, and lay waste to the entire land! F.N.A. 1: Lord of the Flies!** "

 **F.N.A. 1: Lord of the Flies  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

"I now use the lord's special ability! Once per turn, I can destroy one other monster I control at the cost of attacking. The next thing you know, you'll be buzzed with 100 points of pain for every level the destroyed monster had on the field!" "What?!" " **Kraken Divider** is a level 6, so you take 600 points of damage!" The monster was destroyed as Yuya declared, "I don't think so! I activate the trap **Ant Barrier** from my hand! This negates that damage and changes all monsters I control to defense position!" A protective yellow dome surrounded Yuya as all his monsters glowed blue.

"The effect of **Kraken Divider** activates, summoning 2 **Divider Krakens** from my deck to my field!"

 **Divider Kraken x 2  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
ATK: 1900**

"I now activate the effect of my two dividers, changing them to defense position to destroy a monster you control! I choose your two pendulum monsters!" The said monsters burst to bits.

 **Divider Kraken x 2  
ATK: 1900 = DEF: 0**

Shadow declared, "I activate the effect of **Kraken Divider** from my graveyard! By destroying one monster I control, my monster floats to the surface in defense position! I destroy my **Lord of the Flies**! Resurrect, **Kraken Divider!** " The field let out a buzz as it dissipated into particles while the monster reappeared.

 **F.N.A. Kraken Divider  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
DEF: 0**

"I now activate the effect of fusion monster from my extra deck! I can fusion summon him by returning the proper materials to my deck!" Selena spoke in awe, "He finally mastered it..." "With **Divider Krakens and Kraken Divider, Contact Fusion! Appear, lord of the waves, N.A. 73: Torrent King!** "

 **N.A. 73: Torrent King  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

"Battle! **Torrent King,** drown **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!** " With a wave of his staff, the purple dragon drowned. "I'll end things there with a face-down. Your move, Yuya!"

"My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 10**

 **Shadow: 4700  
Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 400  
Hand: 1**

"During your stand-by, I activate the continuous trap **Extra Drowning**. While I control a WATER monster, all monsters you control are forced to attack position and must attack if able. On the upside, any battle damage you would take involving your monsters would increase your life points, instead. There's an additional effect, but I'm going to leave it as a surprise." Yuya looked at him in questioning before he shouted, "Pendulum Summon! Appear once more, from my extra deck! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Oafdragon Magician!"** The two monsters reappeared.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

 **Oafdragon Magician  
Level: 6  
Attribute: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2100**

Yuya thought, _"I'll first attack with **Odd-Eyes** , dealing him damage so he's at 4500. With **Oafdragon** , I can drop it even further to 2400..._" He then looked at the opposing monster before him. " _However, if memory serves me correct..."_ "Battle! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon,** attack **Torrent King!** " Shadow shouted, " **Torrent King's** effect! When it battles an opponent's special summoned monster, it's ATK is doubled!"

 **Torrent King  
ATK: 2400 = 4800**

 **Odd-Eyes** got destroyed, but Yuya countered, " **Extra Drowning** will make me gain life points."

 **Yuya: 400 = 2700**

"True, but the other effect occurs. When a monster you control is destroyed, for every 3 levels that monster has, you must send a face-down card from your extra deck to the graveyard. Since **Odd-Eyes** ' level is closest to six, two cards are sent to your graveyard." The two cards, which are revealed to be **Beast-Eyes** and **Rune-Eyes,** were sent to the graveyard. "And now **Oaf Dragon** is forced to attack, with **Torrent King's** ATK doubling once more!"

 **Torrent King  
ATK: 4800 = 9600**

 **Yuya: 2700 = 10,200**

"And another two cards from your extra deck bites the dust." **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon** and **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** were sent to the graveyard. Yuya finished with a look of pure confidence, "I end my turn!"

 **Torrent King  
ATK: 9600 = 2400**

Shadow calmly spoke, "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 11**

 **Shadow: 4700  
Hand: 1**

 **Yuya: 10,200  
Hand: 1**

Shadow checked the graveyard briefly. He then looked at the field before declaring, "I play the continuous spell **Numeron Fusion Code Shuffle!** This card allows me to target 1 N.A. fusion monster I control and summon another one with the same level and different attribute, but with it's effects negated this turn!" Yuya shouted, "WHAT?!" " **Let the endless expansion give way to the dark force of the universe! Appear, Level 9, N.A. 95: Dark Matter Warrior!"** The monster appeared, radiating a sickening aura.

 **N.A. 95: Dark Matter Warrior  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2000**

"Next, I use the effect of **Cicada Armor** , allowing me to reuse 1 **Numeron** or **N.A.** spell/trap effect! I reuse **Numeron Fusion Code Shuffle!** " Everyone gasped at this move as Shadow chanted, " **Lock on target! Full steam ahead! Roll out, Level 9, N.A. 81: Terror Titan Train!"**

 **N.A. 81: Terror Titan Train  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3200**

"I now use the final effect of **Extra Drowning**! By destroying this card, I can draw 1 card for every monster I control that was special summoned from my extra deck, but also shaving the same amount from the top of my deck later. DRAW!" Three cards were drawn while three more were sent to the graveyard. Shadow checked his grave again before shouting, "Battle! Go all out on Yuya!"

 **Yuya: 10,200 = 8800 = 6800 = 3600**

"Turn End. At this moment, all of my summoned monsters now gain their effects. Also, I use the effect of **Mosquito Ninja** , sending 1 **N.A.** monster that's face-up in my extra deck to the graveyard to inflict damage equal to half it's ATK. I send my **Lord of the Flies** to the graveyard and inflict 1500 points of damage!"

 **Yuya: 3600 = 1100**

Yuya struggled, "My, turn!"

 **Turn 12**

 **Shadow: 4700  
Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 1100  
Hand: 2**

Yuya thought, " _Even though his monsters are tough, their effects haven't been used. Also, since I lose **Extra Drowning** , my stockpile of life points went away. In addition, almost all of my dragons are in my graveyard."_ He then noticed something. _"Wait. Three level 9 monsters... could he be planning to bring out that **thing**?! I need to stop that from happening! However, with what I have so far..."_ "I set my entire hand face-down and pendulum summon my two monsters in defense position!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2000**

 **Oafdragon Magician  
Level: 6  
Attribute: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 1400**

"Turn End!" "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 13**

 **Shadow: 4700  
Hand: 1**

 **Yuya: 1100  
Hand: 0**

Shadow raced to a spot as he declared while snatching an action card, "Time for a change in scenery! **Action Magic, Setting Change!** Time for this stage to become my favorite field! _**Field of Nothingness!**_ " The field shook as the two duelist stood on a single infinite plain, nothing else but a dark void above them. Shadow asked while smirking, "Think you can manage from here on out **without** Action Cards?"

Shadow's field loomed over Yuya as he only stared in fright at the new situation before him.

* * *

 **And the duel continues! It's out of the frying pan... And into the blazing inferno... Good Luck Yuya, you'll need it.**

 **Review?**


	15. Skeletal Final

The conclusion...!

* * *

 **Turn 13**

 **Shadow: 4700  
Hand: 1**

 **Yuya: 1100  
Hand: 0**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2000**

 **Oafdragon Magician  
Level: 6  
Attribute: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 1400**

 **N.A. 73: Torrent King  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

 **N.A. 95: Dark Matter Warrior  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2000**

 **N.A. 81: Terror Titan Train  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3200**

"I use the effect of **Numeron Fusion Code Shuffle!** I target 1 **N.A.** fusion monster I control, then summon another with the same level but different attribute from my extra deck! I target **Torrent King! Appear, the monarch of absolute destruction! Descend, Level 9, N.A. 69: Destruction Crest!** "

 **N.A. 69: Destruction Crest  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Psychic/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2600**

"I now target **Dark Matter Warrior** for the spell **N.A. Code Glitch Rewrite!** I return **Dark Matter Warrior** to my extra deck and special summon another **N.A.** monster with the same level, but it's effects negated! Appear, **N.A. 9: Dyson!** "

 **N.A. 9: Dyson  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

"I now use the other pendulum effect of **Mosquito Ninja**! By destroying this card, I get to draw 1 card!" Shadow drew as he continued, "I now use the pendulum effect of **Cicada Armor** , reusing the effect of **Numeron Fusion Code Shuffle!** And I know the perfect candidate! **Lord of the false god, appear before us and grace us with your terrifying presence! Appear, Level 9, N.A. 53: Skeletal Lord!"**

 **N.A. 53: Skeletal Lord  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 100**

Yuya muttered, "100 ATK?" "Get ready, Yuya!" Yuya gulped as Shadow declared, "I overlay my **Torrent King** **, Terror Titan Train, and Destruction Crest! With these three level 9 monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon!** " All three monsters floated and condensed into a spot behind Shadow as he chanted, " **Dragon of the false god, appear before us and roar to make your presence known! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 9, N.A. 92: Skeletal Dragon!"**

 **N.A. 92: Skeletal Dragon  
Rank: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 0  
ORU: 3**

"Zero ATK?!" "Due to the fact that I special summoned a monster from my extra deck that wasn't a fusion monster, **Numeron Fusion Code Shuffle** is destroyed. I end my turn." Yuya thought, " _Two monsters with low ATK. Must be effect reliant. **Field of Nothingness** doesn't contain Action cards... **Cicada Armor** can reuse an effect..._ " "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 14**

 **Shadow: 4700  
Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 1100  
Hand: 1**

"I activate the spell **Polymerization!** I fuse together **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** and **Oafdragon Magician! Appear, the magician with the bizarre eyes! Odd-Eyes Fusion Magician!"** A new monster appeared. It resembled **Timegazer** , but had the colors of **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** as it's colors. Numerous circular gears surrounded him.

 **Odd-Eyes Fusion Magician  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

"Battle. **Odd-Eyes Fusion Magician, attack Skeletal Lord!** " The magician charged up an attack as Shadow declared, "Whenever an attack is declared on my **Skeletal Lord** , my monster gains ATK equal to that monster's current ATK. However, your monster isn't destroyed."

 **N.S. 53: Skeletal Lord  
ATK: 100 = 2900**

The attack was launched, but it was reflected back with a gust of wind.

 **Yuya: 1100 = 1000**

"With that, I end my turn." "And since it's the end, I use the effect of **Skeletal Dragon!** It uses one overlay unit and allows me to use it's special ability! _**Dragon Roulette!**_ "

 **N.A. 92: Skeletal Dragon  
ORU: 3 = 2**

A giant spinner appeared before it spun. It landed on 5 as he declared, "All face-up cards you control are banished!" Shadow frowned at the amount while Yuya gritted.

 **N.A. 53: Skeletal Lord  
ATK: 2900 = 100**

"I was expecting more of a challenge. My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 15**

 **Shadow: 4700  
Hand: 1**

 **Yuya: 1000  
Hand: 0**

"I activate the continuous spell **N.A. 85: Crazy Roulette!** By paying 500 life points..."

 **Shadow: 4700 = 4200**

"A random effect will occur that will affect both of us!" Yuya gulped as a spinner with six numbers appeared. It spun before landing on 3.

Shadow declared, "All spells in the graveyards are banished!" Yuya growled as the amount of banished cards increased. "I now use the pendulum effect of **Cicada Armor!** Time to play the crazy game yet again!"

 **Shadow: 4200 = 3700**

It landed on 6. "We both draw, or discard, until we have 2 cards in our hands! No more, no less!" Both drew as Shadow declared, "I now activate the continuous spell **N.A. 7: Las Vegas** **Dream!** Time to test my luck yet again!" This time, a giant fairy resembling a jester appeared as it rolled a pair of giant dice. the results of the two are 3 and 4. "Since the minimum was three, you get to draw 3 cards!" Yuya drew as Shadow continued, "Since the total was seven, I get to add 1 card that's removed from play to my hand. I choose **Action Magic, Setting Change** , which I proceed to activate!" Yuya's eyes widened as the scenery changed one last time, becoming **Dark Atlantis**.

"Battle! **Skeletal Lord** attacks directly!" A fist crashed next to Yuya.

 **Yuya: 1000 = 900**

"During my main phase 2, I activate the spell **Overlay Life Drop!** By detaching 1 overlay unit from a monster I control, I get to return all monsters in the graveyards into our decks!" Yuya looked at him in confusion as numerous cards were ejected before they placed them back into their extra deck and main deck.

 **N.A. 92: Skeletal Dragon  
ORU: 2 = 1**

"By the way, Yuya, I'll reveal another effect of my dragon! It cannot be destroyed by battle and all battle damage I would take involving it is inflicted on you instead!" "What?!"

Shadow smirked and stated, "With that, I end my turn."

Yuya looked in despair as he looked at the final challenge before him.

* * *

 **Review?**


	16. Slaying the Skeletons

The conclusion...!

* * *

 **Turn 16**

 **Shadow: 3700  
Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 900  
Hand: 0**

 **N.A. 92: Skeletal Dragon  
Rank: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 0  
ORU: 1**

 **N.A. 53: Skeletal Lord  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 100**

Yuya shouted, "My turn, draw!" He looked at the card and his eyes widened. "I set a card face-down and end my turn!" "My turn!"

 **Turn 17**

 **Shadow: 3700  
Hand: 1**

 **Yuya: 900  
Hand: 0**

Shadow declared, "It's time to wrap this up! I activate the continuous spell **Barian Battle Armor!** By destroying all other spells I control and banishing all continuous traps from my graveyard, I can activate this card! The side effect is that a single card of mine is shuffled into YOUR deck!" Yuya looked at him in confusion as a single glowing card floated from his deck into Yuya's and was shuffled. Shadow cackled and declared, "Here we go, _**Barian Battle Armor!**_ " And with that, his body was enveloped in a crimson red glow.

His hair clump together and covered his left eye. His entire body was geared up in a red-purple battle suit with a red cape to match. His eyes glowed magenta as he declared, "This is where things get intense! I use the effect of **Barian Battle Armor!** By destroying a **N.A.** card I control, I can select one of my monster to attack twice and have the battle damage from that monster doubled! However, only that monster can attack. I choose to destroy my dragon!" "What?!" The dragon exploded in purple flames as Shadow continued, "Now my **Skeletal Lord** can attack you twice and the damage is doubled! Also, my **Skeletal Dragon's** effect kicks in, reviving itself since it had an overlay unit!"

 **N.A. 92: Skeletal Dragon  
Rank: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 0  
ORU: 0**

"And even better, my dragon gains 1000 ATK for every banished card currently present!" Yuya's eyes widened as he saw the amount.

 **N.A. 92: Skeletal Dragon  
ATK: 0 = 22,000**

Selena stammered, "2-22,000 ATK?!" Shadow explained, "Lucky for you, my dragon can't attack you directly." Yuya gulped as Shadow continued, his voice slightly echoing, "However, here's another effect of **Skeletal Lord**. It doubles any battle damage from itself if a monster I control has 2000 or more ATK!" "What?!" "Battle! **Skeletal Lord** , direct attack!"

 **Yuya: 900 = 500**

"Time for the second attack!" Yuya was struck with purple lightning.

 **Yuya: 500 = 100**

Yuya struggled to get up as Shadow concluded, "I think that's enough for now. I end my turn."

Yuya looked at Shadow, asking, "Why?" Shadow responded with a scoff, "Don't look at me. I'm just playing the villain. That makes you the hero." Yuya looked at him in confusion as Shadow explained, "If I defeat you, that means I'll become the Headmaster of Logic Duel School. Ether way, I'll have to move. However, I don't want a pity match. I want a honest to good one." Yuya gasped as he got the message. Shadow snapped his fingers as all the lights went out.

Numerous spotlights went around the stage before a voice cut though the darkness, " _Ladies and Gentlemen!"_ All the lights focused on Yuya as he declared, "I'm the hero of this story! If I lose, that means that the villain wins this duel! Can I pull on through? I'm betting everything on a _Destiny Shining Draw_! When I draw, feel free to cheer when I pull on through!" Yuya took a breath and declared, " _ **DRAW!**_ "

 **Turn 17**

 **Shadow: 3700  
Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 100  
Hand: 1**

Yuya looked at his hand and shouted, "It's here! But first, time for our actors! I activate the continuous spell **Spell Economics!** Now I don't have to pay life points in order to play a spell card, like **Dimension Spell Rescue!** Normally this card would have me pay 2000 life points as a cost, but with **Spell Economics,** I don't have to. At this point, I can special summon as many Spellcaster-type monsters that are removed from play, but their ATK becomes 0! Appear, **Odd-Eyes Fusion Magician, Creation Magician, Destruction Magician!"**

 **Odd-Eyes Fusion Magician  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 0**

 **Creation Magician  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 0**

 **Destruction Magician  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"Due to **Dimension Spell Rescue** , certain effects are gained. Since **Odd-Eyes Fusion Magician** is on the field, I use his special ability! I can destroy cards you control equal of the amount of the other spellcasters I control. I destroy **Cicada Armor and Skeletal Lord!** " The two monsters bursted to bits as Yuya continued, "Since the destruction was successful, I get to draw a card!" Yuya drew and his eyes widened. He then declared, "I now activate the final effect of **Odd-Eyes Fusion Magician,** allowing me to fusion summon using monsters I control!" Shadow shouted, "WHAT?!"

Yuya declared, "I fuse **Odd-Eyes Fusion Magician, Creation Magician, and Destruction Magician! Rulers of levels and ranks, fuse your powers with the bizarre fusionist! Become the savior of the galaxy! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10, Odd-Eyes Galaxy Magician!"**

 **Odd-Eyes Galaxy Magician  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 4000**

"I now equip my new monster with **Astral Dimension Sword!** This card can only be equipped to a level 10 or higher monster! Now, whenever my monster attacks a special summoned one, the monster it's battling will lose all of it's effects and ATK! However, the battle damage is halved!" "What?!" **"Battle! Odd-Eyes Galaxy Magician, attack Skeletal Dragon! _Galatic Spiral Strike!_ "** The monster sliced at the dragon, causing an explosion to occur.

 **N.A. 92: Skeletal Dragon  
ATK: 22,000 = 0**

 **Shadow: 3700 = 1700**

However, Shadow back flipped onto the opposite side of Yuya and shouted, "On my next turn, I can use my **Skeletal Lord's** final effect, reviving itself at the cost of 500 life points! Face it, Yuya, this duel is over!" Yuya declared, "I agree! You see, since **Odd-Eyes Galaxy Magician** successfully destroyed a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's level/rank times 300! **Skeletal Dragon** was rank 9, so you take 2700 points of damage!" The sword shot a beam at Shadow, causing an explosion to occur and the armor to dissipate.

 **Shadow: 1700 = 0**

 **Yuya Wins**

Yuya shouted as he rushed over, "Shadow!" Shadow slowly got up and commented with a smirk, "Another boundary broken. Geez, Yuya. I need to break mine as a faster rate."

* * *

Selena finally placed all of her stuff in a spare room Yuya had at his house. Shadow stood at the front door, bags packed and ready to leave.

Omega, Conner, and Fector took over the apartment so they had a place to stay. Lucina, Rin, Elbert, and Scott were all made head teachers of Logic Duel School's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz courses respectively.

Shadow spoke to Shun, "You better give Scott hell, okay?" Shun nodded as they fist bump, before Shadow gave Shun a white envelope and spoke, "Consider it 'good luck' when going up against him." Shun nodded. As Selena asked, "So what are you going to do now?" "Me and mom are heading back to London to settle things. After that, I'll have to get used to the time change. But when that's done, I'll see if I can visit you time from time. And Yuya?" Yuya looked at Shadow's serious look.

He spoke, "If worst comes to worst, don't be afraid to use that darkness. However, keep your destruction levels at a minimum." Yuya nodded as Shadow gave Selena a quick peck on the lips before leaving for London.

* * *

Shadow stared at the clock tower from the plane. His mom asked, "So, what now?" Shadow linked his fingers in a thinking posture and started, "First of all, we need to adjust the dress code. We also need to have some expansions and more duel rooms..." As he listed off things to improve the school, he doesn't notice the event occurring in his mind.

Jackson split into three different people in his subconscious. One had a ghostly aura around him as swirls of blue and orange lights surrounded him. The second has overlay units orbiting him as he emitted pixels. The third and final one has an sinister angelic aura around him, synchro rings keeping him inside.

Each surrounds their deck with an extra deck summoning skill. Each a different archetype. Each, a different personality.

* * *

 **The next chapter will delve deeper into Shadow's new personalities. Each developed personality came from one of his misadventures. Thinking about putting them in a separate story.**

 **Anyway, review and guesses on their decks?**


	17. Destructive Angels

With the Ripper...!

* * *

Shadow sighed as he filled out the paperwork and contracts.

Being headmaster/principal of the school, he needs to help the student and the school itself. As he scanned the room, he came upon three decks. After finishing a good amount, he went over to see what the decks were.

He questioned as he went through them, " ** _Elemental Heroes... Cxyz... Vylon?_** " He sighed and went back to his desk, but not before putting the decks in holders.

Just as he finished the last paper, his right eye began to hurt. He groaned and rubbed it for a good while as he looked in the mirror to see what was going on.

His eye now resembled a bizarre pie-chart. Though his normal eye color was there, around the iris was purple, dark brown, and light grey. Just as the pain subsided, Lucina burst in and shouted, "Headmaster! Some people want to see you!" Shadow sighed and asked as he put on his white lab coat, "Next time, could you simply knock?"

* * *

Shadow stared at the three adults before him and asked, "You want to what?" One explained, "We thought that teens being teachers isn't suitable for a duel school. We simply want to do some proper teaching." He sighed and requested, "First, duel me with all your might. Then I might consider. That is, if you defeat me." Another demanded, "You won't use your normal deck." "I'm okay with that. I won't use any of my N.A. cards. However, this will be a three-on-one duel. You will share a field and 4000 life points."

The third and final person answered, "Fine by us."

* * *

As they went to the duel room, Shadow's hair changed to become light grey, two colors in his eye trading places: grey and his original, indicating the personality switch. He prepared his duel disk, inserted the **Vylon** deck, and shouted, "Action Field, on!"

With a snap of his fingers, the entire duel room became a temple in the sky as the duelists shouted, "DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Grey: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Pros.: 4000  
Hand: 5 each**

Shadow's mom muttered, "A new personality?"

Grey shouted, "I'll take the first move! I play the continuous spell **Vylon Launcher**! Once per turn, I can special summon 1 level 4 or below **Vylon** monster from my hand. I choose, **Vylon Stella.** "

 **Vylon Stella  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1400**

"I now normal summon **Vylon Charger.** "

 **Vylon Charger  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 300**

"I now tune my level 4 **Vylon Charger** with my level 3 **Vylon Stella**! **Appear, the hypnotic angel of the heavens! Synchro Summon! Descend, Level 7, Vylon Geass!"**

 **Vylon Geass  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2600**

"I now activate the effect of **Stella**. By paying 500 life points, I get to equip it to my monster." An extra component was added on **Geass**.

 **Grey: 4000 = 3500**

"I now set my hand face-down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Grey: 3500  
Hand: 0**

 **Pros.: 4000  
Hand: 6 (for one with turn), 5, 5**

The pro shouted, "I'll go first. I activate the continuous spell **Hand Vortex**. Once per turn, I can fusion summon with monsters in my hand. I fuse **Lord of D.** and **Divine Dragon Ragnarok! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7, King Dragun!"**

 **King Dragun  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

"I now use his effect to special summon **Rare Metal Dragon**."

 **Rare Metal Dragon  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

"Next, I normal summon **Blizzard Dragon."**

 **Blizzard Dragon  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

"And with this cold dragon's effect, your monster will be frozen in place during your turn and won't be able to move until it's over. Turn End." Grey then declared dully, "It's my turn, then..."

 **Turn 3**

 **Grey: 3500  
Hand: 1**

 **Pros.: 4000  
Hand: 0, 5, 5**

Grey spoke, "I activate the continuous spell **Vylon Direct**. Once per turn, if I have a **Vylon** monster in my hand that's compatible with one on my field, then I can equip that monster directly to it. I equip **Vylon Geass** with **Vylon Tesseract."** Another extra was added to **Geass**.

"Turn End."

 **Turn 4**

 **Grey: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Pros.: 4000  
Hand: 0, (6), 5**

"First things first. I overlay the two monsters! **Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4, Queen Dragun Djinn!"**

 **Queen Dragun Djinn  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2200  
ORU: 2**

"I now use the effect of **King Dragun** to special summon **Golem Dragon** in defense position!"

 **Golem Dragon  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
DEF: 2000**

"I set two cards face-down. Turn End." "My turn, draw."

 **Grey: 3500  
Hand: 1**

 **Pros: 4000  
Hand: 0, 4, 5**

"I activate the continuous trap **Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror**. This card negates the effects of all **Dark Monsters** on the field." The three shouted, "What?!" The king and queen got their aura sucked out of them as Grey continued, "I now activate the effect of **Vylon Geass!** If it's the only monster I control, I can send any amount of cards equipped to it so I can take control of the same amount of monsters!" The three looked in shock as Grey declared, "By sending **Tesseract** and **Stella** to my grave, I take control of **King Dragun** and **Queen Dragun Djinn!** "

 **Geass's** extras vanished as it's eyes glowed pink, before the two monsters' eyes glowed the same shade and switching sides. Grey added, "Be lucky I can't attack directly, this turn. However, I activate the spell **Magic Planter**. By sending my mirror to the graveyard, I get to draw 2 cards." The two dragons regained their aura.

"I now activate the continuous spell **Necro Transfer**. If there's a union monster in my grave, I can banish it to take control of 1 monster you control. I banish **Vylon Tesseract** to take **Golem Dragon**." The final dragon switched sides as Grey commented, "I recall that their effects work together. **King Dragun** prevents the opponent from targeting the controller's dragons with card effects. **Queen Dragun Djinn** prevents the controller's dragons' destruction by battle. **Golem Dragon** prevents any other dragons from attacks by redirecting them to him." The three gritted as Grey declared, "I now activate **Dark Hole** , destroying all monsters on the field." "What?!"

The monsters were destroyed as Grey explained, "If I control no monsters, then my spells are destroyed. However, that's a price I'm willing to pay. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Grey: 3500  
Hand: 0**

 **Pros.: 4000  
Hand: 0, 4, (6)**

"I activate the spell **Double Summon** , allowing me to normal summon twice this turn. I normal summon **Delta Flyer,** followed by **Bright Star Dragon!"**

 **Delta Flyer  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Dragon/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1500**

 **Bright Star Dragon  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 1900**

"I now use both of their effects! By targeting the other, their levels increase!"

 **Delta Flyer  
Level: 3 = 5**

 **Bright Star Dragon  
Level: 4 = 5**

 **"I tune my level 5 Bright Star Dragon with my level 5 Delta Flyer! Appear, the king dragon of the air! Synchro Summon! Roar, Level 10, Ascension Sky Dragon!"**

 **Ascension Sky Dragon  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: ?**

Grey questioned, "Undetermined ATK?" "My dragon's ATK becomes the number of cards in my hand times 1000!"

 **Ascension Sky Dragon**  
 **ATK: ? = 3000**

"Next, I activate the two face-downs left by my ally! One is **The Gift of Greed,** which makes you draw 2 cards. The other is **Appropriate** , which allows me to draw 2 cards when you draw outside of your draw phase." Two cards each were drawn.

 **Ascension Sky Dragon**  
 **ATK: 3000 = 5000**

Grey commented, "Funny, since I have the same trap. **Appropriate** forces me to draw two cards when you draw outside of your draw phase. This triggers your trap, no?"

The turn pro's eyes widened as two cards were ejected, followed by another two, and another. Grey continued, "If I keep on drawing, then you keep drawing as well. However, I use the effect of **Vylon Trigger** from my hand. By discarding this card, I can set a trap at the cost of discarding all cards in my hand. Also, that card can be activated this turn." Everyone watched intensely as the drawing fest continued.

 **Grey's Deck: 1**

 **Turn Pro's Deck: 3**

 **Ascension Sky Dragon  
ATK: 37000**

The pro declared, "Now draw two cards and be finished!" Grey answered, "Well, let me activate my favorite card, first. **Localized Tornado**. This card shuffles all cards in my hand and grave into my deck, allowing me to restock." The pros asked in shock, "WHAT?!" Grey smirked as he took his grave and hand, and put all of the cards in their proper place.

 **Grey's Deck: 1 = 49**

"And now..." The pro realized what was going to happen and screamed, "Don't you dare-!" Grey said in a childish manner, "I. Draw. Two. Cards. Outside. My. Draw Phase." Soon, Grey's hand became 4, while the pro's deck became 0.

 **Pro. Decked Out**

 **Grey Wins by Default**

Grey simply smiled and commented as he walked away, "If you may excuse me, I need my cup of tea, right now."

* * *

Deep in Shadow's mind, Shadow sat at a table with three others. One looked like him, but had a red-hair variant while the other had an orange/blue variant.

Shadow asked awkwardly, "So, who are you and where am I?" The red head answered, "Isn't it obvious? We're Jackson's personality that has been split up." Grey entered and continued, "We're also in, what we like to call, mindscape." A version with blue and orange hair appeared while wearing a mask. He declared, "We are your new friends!"

He tilted his head in confusion, " _Friends?_ "

* * *

Shadow shook it off as he looked through the transfers to his school. He questioned as he went through the names, "We have proper teachers on all summoning technics... but what about the ones beyond that?"

He glanced at an old clock, at his deck that was safely hidden away. He then questioned, "Mom said she adopted me... and the deck has to do with my past... But what does that have to do with _**Ancient Gear**_ cards?"

* * *

Shun gritted as Scott stood before him.

 **Shun: 100  
Hand: 1**

 **Scott: 100  
Hand: 0**

 **Raid Raptor - Revolution Falcon  
Rank: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2000  
ORU: 2**

Scott declared, "I activate the effect of **Oricalcos Alchemy** from my graveyard! By banishing it, I can fusion summon using **Oricalcos** monsters in my graveyard!" Shun's eyes widened as Scott shouted, "I fuse all of my **Oricalcos** monsters in my graveyard! **Sealed away in the cursed stone, break free and show no mercy! Fusion Summon!"**

Yuya looked in fright as him and his internal counterparts say the silhouette of the fusion monster. Scott grinned evilly and declared, "I will now have my monster attacks yours!"

An explosion rocked the stadium, preventing everyone from seeing what happened.

When the dust settled, Shun was on the ground. Bruised, battered, and unconscious.

 **Shun: 0**

The medics rushed over as the gang screamed.

* * *

Shadow spoke as he stared at the weather outside, "Rainy clouds... And a thunder storm..." He sighed and resumed his paperwork at a much slower pace.

"A falcon may have wings... but even it can soar oh so far..." His eyes glowed as he then questioned,

"What will you do, Yuya?"

* * *

 **Review?**


	18. Phantom Pendulum

The pendulum of time...!

* * *

Yuya mentally prepared himself as he stood across from Scott. Scott smirked as the announcer declared, "Time for the finale! It's Yuya versus Scott!" The crowd cheered as she continued, "We have a special treat, for this round! We give to you our guess, Shadow Kaze, new headmaster of Logic Duel School!" Everyone looked and saw Shadow standing in the booth.

He spoke, "It is an honor to be here. And to make this a grand finale, I give to you a new stage!" With a snap of his fingers, he declared, "Action Field, On!"

The scenery became a giant temple in a jungle as he shouted, " _ **Treetop Temple!**_ " Scott was at the top of the temple while Yuya was at the base.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Scott: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Yuya shouted, "I'll go first! **With the scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the pendulum scale!** " The two monsters appeared floating in mid air. "With this scale, I'm capable of summoning monsters with the levels from 2 to 7 simultaneously! **Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monster!"** A red stream appear as he spoke, "Today's main star, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

"Now I activate the ritual spell **Odd-Eyes Advent!** " Shadow commented, "Yuya is going to ritual summon!" "That's right! I tribute my level 7 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!** **Appear, the constant force in the form of a bizarre dragon! Ritual Summon! Gravitate to victory, Level 7, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon!"** The new dragon appeared, floating a foot off of the ground.

 **Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

"Due to my dragon's effect, you must pay 500 life points to activate card effects. Turn End."

Scott grinned and shouted, "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Scott: 4000  
Hand: 6**

"I pay 500 life points..."

 **Scott: 4000 = 3500**

"So I can play the 2000 required..."

 **Scott: 3500 = 1500**

"To activate the continuous spell **Oricalcos Deal**! With this card, if my life points are lower than 2000, I don't need to pay any life points!" Yuya gritted as he continued, "I now set a card and activate **Polymerization!** I fuse together the three **Oricalcos Destroyers** in my hand! **Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10, Oricalcos Cloud Castle!"**

A giant emerald castle descended from the sky as it linked to the temple by chains.

 **Oricalcos Cloud Castle  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
DEF: 3000**

"I now use it's special ability, allowing me to summon 1 level 5 or below **Oricalcos** monster from my deck! I give to you, **Oricalcos Snake!** "

 **Oricalcos Snake  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
ATK: 1200**

"And when my snake slithers out on the field, I get to summon two more from my deck!" Two more green serpents appeared. "Now for my favorite part! Though the effects of the summoned snakes are negated, the one that still has it's effects can be treated as a tuner monster! **I tune my two level 3 Oricalcos Snakes with another level 3 Oricalcos Snake! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 9, Oricalcos Hydra!** " A jade hydra appeared, it's eyes glowing red.

 **Oricalcos Hydra  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3500**

"Now, my hydra attacks **Odd-Eyes!"** Bursts of fire engulfed the temple side as the monster was destroyed.

 **Yuya: 4000 = 3300**

"I think I'll end your suffering there. Turn End." Yuya gritted and spoke, "My turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya: 3300  
Hand: 1**

 **Scott: 1500  
Hand: 0**

" **Pendulum Summon! Reappear, my monster!** " **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** reappeared.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2000**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." "My turn, draw."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya: 3300  
Hand: 0**

 **Scott: 1500  
Hand: 1**

"I normal summon **Oricalcos Hound**." A jade dog appeared.

 **Oricalcos Hound  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1500**

"And when one hound is on the field, the entire pack is alerted!" Two more dogs appeared. "When this effect is used, my dogs can't attack this turn. However, I use their effect! Since another hound is on the field, their level increases!"

 **Oricalcos Hound x 3  
Level: 4 = 6**

"With these three level 6 monsters, I build the overlay network! **Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 6, Oricalcos Cerberus!"** Just as the name suggested, a giant three headed dog appeared, it's eyes glowing an eerie green.

 **Oricalcos Cerberus  
Rank: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
ORU: 3**

 **Cerberus** slowly advanced to Yuya as Scott declared, "Battle. **Cerberus** , **attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!" The canine launched itself onto the monster and destroyed it, causing an explosion to occur.

 **"Hydra, finish this duel with a direct attack!** " Yuya shouted, "I activate the trap **Performapal Pinch Helper!** The attack is negated, and a **Performapal** monster is summoned from my deck. Appear, **Performapal Kaleidoscorp!"**

 **Performapal Kaleidoscorp  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Insect/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2300**

"Don't worry about that, Yuya! Worry about my **Hydra's** effect! It can launch an attack on all monsters you control!" "What?!" The party insect exploded. "Next, I use the effect of **Cerberus!** By using one overlay unit, I can add 1 **Oricalcos** monster from my deck to my hand."

 **Oricalcos Cerberus  
ORU: 3 = 2**

"Turn End." Yuya gritted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya: 3300  
Hand: 1**

 **Scott: 1500  
Hand: 1**

Yuya declared, "I play the spell **Bubble Barrier**. This spell negates the battle damage involving my **Performapal** monsters and prevents their destruction once per turn. Time for me to bring back my performers again! **Pendulum Summon!"**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2000**

 **Performapal Kaleidoscorp  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Insect/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2300**

Shadow commented, "With this, Scott needs three attacks to even damage Yuya. But with **Pinch Helper** , an additional three attacks are needed when used." Yuya thought, " _If Shadow taught me anything, it's that no deck is without weakness. So what is the weakness of Scott's?"_ "Turn End."

Scott declared, "At this moment, I use **Cerberus'** effect once more, using one overlay unit to add 1 **Oricalcos** monster from my deck to my hand."

 **Oricalcos Cerberus  
ORU: 2 = 1**

"My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuya: 3300  
Hand: 0**

 **Scott: 1500  
Hand: 3**

Scott shouted, "I activate the spell **Oricalcos Alchemy!** By destroying all the cards I control, I get to draw 2 cards!" Everything went up in a green explosion. Scott grinned evilly and declared, "With the scale 1 **Oricalcos Astronomer** and the scale 9 **Oricalcos Grave Digger,** I set the pendulum scale!" Two green monsters floated as Yuya shouted, "What?!" Scott continued, "With this scale, I can summon monsters with the levels from 2 to 8!" A giant green portal slowly cackled to life as Scott chanted, " **Swing, my pendulum of stone! Bring forth the powers of the forbidden gem! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my phantom!"** A burst of green appeared as Scott chanted, " **Fallen knight of the order, I bestow upon you the powers of the stone! Arise, Level 8, Oricalcos Phantom Knight!"**

 **Oricalcos Phantom Knight  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

"Battle! **Oricalcos Phantom Knight, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!** " The jade knight glowed as Scott explained, "When my knight battles during my battle phase, it gains 500 ATK!"

 **Oricalcos Phantom Knight  
ATK: 3000 = 3500**

The dragon exploded as Scott continued, "I set one card face-down and end my turn." "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuya: 3300  
Hand: 1**

 **Scott: 1500  
Hand: 0**

Everyone witnessed the summon of Yuya's signature dragon in attack position. "I now destroy **Pinch Helper** and **Bubble Barrier** in order to activate the continuous spell **Rally The Troops!** With this card, during the battle phase, all monsters I control gain 500 ATK for every face-up special summoned monster I control!" Scott looked in amusement as Yuya declared, "Battle! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Oricalcos Phantom Knight!** " Yuya grabbed a card and shouted, "Action Magic, **Miracle!** This prevents my monster's destruction by battle!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK: 2500 = 3500**

The knight got destroyed as Yuya finished, "Turn End."

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 3500 = 2500**

Scott grinned in glee and shouted, "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuya: 3300  
Hand: 0**

 **Scott: 1500  
Hand: 1**

"First, I activate the continuous trap **Underworld Sun!** Whenever a monster is special summoned from the graveyard, it gains 1000 ATK!"

Yuya began searching for an action card. Scott continued, "Next, I use the pendulum effect of **Oricalcos Grave Digger!** Once per turn, I can pendulum summon 1 **Oricalcos** monster in my graveyard when I have a complete pendulum scale!" "WHAT?!" " **Phantom Pendulum Summon! Revive, Oricalcos Phantom Knight!"**

 **Oricalcos Phantom Knight  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

"And due to **Underworld Sun** , my monster gains 1000 ATK!"

 **Oricalcos Phantom Knight  
ATK: 3000 = 4000**

"Battle! My knight attacks **Odd-Eyes** , with it's effect raising it's ATK by 500!"

 **Oricalcos Phantom Knight  
ATK: 4000 = 4500**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK: 2500 = 3500**

 **Yuya: 3300 = 2300**

"Next, I use the pendulum effect of **Oricalcos Astronomer**. If it's a part of a complete scale while an **Oricalcos** monster I control has destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, by discarding one card, that monster can attack again!" The knight sliced the insect as Scott concluded, "Turn End."

 **Oricalcos Phantom Knight  
ATK: 4500 = 5000**

Shadow sighed and got up. The announcer asked, "Where are you going?" He replied, "I heading back to my school." "Why is that? It isn't over."

Shadow looked at the field, observing Yuya who's gritting in irritation.

He explained as Scott stared Yuya down, "I already know who will win this duel... After all, he will lose."

* * *

 **Who is Shadow referring to? Who will win this duel?**

 **Review?**


	19. Shark Attack

The reason...!

* * *

Shadow exited the elevator and stated, "This better be for a good reason, Reiji Akaba." The teen with the red scarf answered as Shadow walked along side him, "It is. We recently discovered a few soldiers wandering about. And their eyes are on Yuzu and Selena." "What do they have to do with this?" "That remains to be seen. However, we came upon another discovery. We went though the files regarding Omega, and found out that you and your brothers were a part of an experiment: Counterpart Creation. And you, Shadow, was the prime."

Reiji stopped to faced him and bluntly stated, "We need you to send the soldiers back."

* * *

"My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuya: 3300  
Hand: 1**

 **Scott: 1500  
Hand: 0**

 **Oricalcos Phantom Knight  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 4500**

"With the current scale 1 **Stargazer Magician** , and scale 8 **Timegazer Magician** , I'm capable of summoning monsters with levels from 2 to 7! **Pendulum Summon! Appear my monsters!"** Two beams shot out. " **Performapal Kaledioscorp! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**

 **Performapal Kaleidoscorp  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Insect/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2300**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2000**

Yuya's heart thumped, causing him to grit. " _What the..."_ Slowly, he looked at the card he drew, then at his extra deck. His eyes widened. _"Shadow... What's with these cards? Is Scott that much of a dangerous person?"_ Yuya declared, "I play the spell **Song of Shadows!** During my next turn, by destroying a card I control, I get to draw 2 cards! Turn End!" Scott asked, "Is that all? My turn!"

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuya: 3300  
Hand: 0**

 **Scott: 1500  
Hand: 1**

"I play the spell **Twisted Mirror!** This sends all card I control to the graveyard." The three jade monsters vanished as Scott declared, "I now use the effect of **Oricalcos Alchemy** from my graveyard! By banishing it, I can conduct a fusion summon using **Oricalcos** monsters in my graveyard as fusion material! However, they are banished when this occurs. I banish my **Oricalcos Phantom Knight, Cloud Castle, 3 Snakes, 3 Hounds, Cerberus, Hydra, Grave Keeper, and Astronomer! Fusion Summon!"**

A giant jade serpent emerged from the ground as Scott chanted, " **Forbidden beast of the stone, I release you from your seal! As my life dwindles, you shall gain power! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 12, Oricalcos Granel Leviathan!"**

 **Oricalcos Granel Leviathan  
Level: 12  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Reptile/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: ?**

"Undetermined ATK?!" Scott explained, "This monster can only be summoned by my alchemic card. And it's ATK is equal to double of the difference between my current life points and 4000! The gap in power is 2500, so it's ATK is..."

 **Oricalcos Granel Leviathan  
ATK: ? = 5000**

"5-5000?!" "I now use it's special effect! By paying 1000 life points, it can attack all monsters you control."

 **Scott: 1500 = 500**

"Now my monster's ATK increases yet again!"

 **Oricalcos Granel Leviathan  
ATK: 5000 = 7000**

"Oh, and the first monster is destroys by battle causes you to take damage equal to it's ATK." "WHAT?!" " **Granel Leviathan, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"** A massive fireball engulfed the field, causing Yuya to fly back.

 **Yuya: 3300 = 700**

"Turn End."

* * *

Shadow handed his pendant and decks to Reiji, stating, "If I'm doing this, then they need to know." Reiji only nodded in understanding and handed him a deck. Shadow looked through the contents and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? **Sharks**?"

* * *

"My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 10**

 **Yuya: 700  
Hand: 1**

 **Scott: 500  
Hand: 0**

"I use the effect of **Song of Shadows** , destroying **Rally the Troops** to draw 2 cards! It's here!" Everyone witnessed the resummoning of **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Kaledioscorp.** Yuya then grabbed a card and declared, " **Action Magic, Setting Change!** I'm going to change this towards my favorite scene! **Athletic Circus!** " The scene changed to become a giant circus as Yuya declared, "Next, I use the other effect of **Song of Shadows!** By banishing it from my graveyard, all monsters I currently control drop 3 levels!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7 = 4**

 **Performapal Kaledioscorp  
Level: 6 = 3**

"Next, I summon the tuner monster **Odd-Eyes Synchron!"**

 **Odd-Eyes Synchron  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 100**

"A tuner monster?!" Yuya nodded and shouted, "I tune my level 4 **Odd-Eyes** and my level 3 **Performapal Kaledioscorp** with my level 1 **Odd-Eyes Synchron!** " The monsters flew into a floating sphere as Yuya chanted, " **Appear, the ultimate speedster with bizarre powers! Synchro Summon! Race on, Level 8, Odd-Eyes Speed Warrior!** " A humanoid monster appeared. It was as if **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** was turned into a human, and wore skates with a scarf.

 **Odd-Eyes Speed Warrior  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

"My monster's effect activates! By returning one card I control to my hand, one monster you control is also returned to your hand. Although it's your choice...!" Scott gritted and finished, "I only control 1 monster. However, I use my **Leviathan's** final effect! When it leaves the field, I can summon 1 **Oricalcos** monster that's removed from play! Return, **Oricalcos Phantom Knight!** " the giant serpent disappeared in a gust of wind, before the knight slashed it away.

 **Oricalcos Phantom Knight  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

"I now activate the equip spell **Moon Shield Barrier!** Battle! **Odd-Eyes Speed Warrior, attack Oricalcos Phantom Knight!"** Scott declared, "Too bad, Yuya! You're taking 200 points of damage!" "Not quite! When a monster equipped with this shield battles, their ATK becomes 100 more than the opposing monster!" "What?!"

 **Odd-Eyes Speed Warrior  
ATK: 2800 = 3100**

The knight exploded as Scott flew back.

 **Scott: 500 = 400**

"Next, I use my monster's speed ability! When it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, by cutting it's ATK in half, it can attack again!"

 **Odd-Eyes Speed Warrior  
ATK: 2800 = 1400**

"GAH!"

 **Scott: 400 = 0**

 **Yuya wins!**

Scott gritted as a seal on his chest glowed, before shattering. He slowly got up and wondered, "Shadow... Why?"

* * *

 _Jackson sat across from Scott as he explained, "Walking on the path of darkness will only result in more darkness. When I'm gone, I want you to take over. Just because you're my rival doesn't mean you're my enemy."_

 _Scott scoffed and admitted, "I'm using the stone, and it's clouding my mind. I need something to push it out." "Ever tried dueling WIND attribute monsters?"_

* * *

Scott sighed as Yuya held out his hand. He looked at it in confusion, before smiling and shaking it, congratulating, "You're the winner."

He then looked around before asking, "Where did Shadow go?"

* * *

Shadow walked into an alley before stopping. He looked and saw three Obelisk force members looking at him. Wordlessly, he brought out his duel disk as the three others did the same. The one with the red gem shouted, "No where to run, Xyz scum!"

Shadow scoffed and bluntly stated, "If I can't run, then I fight. And I'll fight like a hungry shark."

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Red: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Green: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Yellow: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Shadow: 4000  
Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off." Shadow plucked a card out of his hand and declared, "I summon **Saber Shark**."

 **Saber Shark  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Fish/Effect  
ATK: 1600**

"And since I normal summoned a fish, I can summon **Shark Sticker** from my hand."

 **Shark Sticker  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Fish/Effect  
ATK: 200**

"I now use my **Saber Shark's** effect, allowing me to increase my **Shark Sticker's** level by 1."

 **Shark Sticker  
Level: 3 = 4**

"I now overlay my two sharks! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon! **Howl, unknown roar! Rise from the darkness of the abyss! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4, Bahamut Shark!"**

 **Bahamut Shark  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Sea Serpent/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2600  
ORU: 2**

Red asked, "So what? All you did was summon a big fish." Shadow ignored him and declared, "I use **Bahamut Shark's** special ability! _Divine Soul!_ By using one overlay unit, I can summon an xyz monster from my extra deck that has a lower rank. And even better, it's treated as an xyz summon!"

 **Bahamut Shark  
ORU: 2 = 1**

" **Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Shark Caesar**!"

 **Shark Caesar  
Rank: 3  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Fish/Xyz/Effect  
DEF: 2000**

"I now activate the spell **Card Destruction** , forcing us to discard all cards in our hands and draw the same amount." The three soldiers growled as they lost their entire hand. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Red shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Red: 4000  
Hand: 6**

 **Green: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Yellow: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Shadow: 4000  
Hand: 0**

"I summon **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound**!"

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1000**

"I now use it's special ability, inflicting 600 points of damage to you!"

 **Shadow: 4000 = 3400**

"Next, I activate the spell **Polymerization,** fusing it with the other two hounds in my hand! **Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"**

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

"I now activate **De-Fusion** , returning my monster to the extra deck to summon back the three monsters used to fusion summon it." Three hounds appeared. "I now use their effects, again! However, this totals to 1800 points of damage!" Shadow brushed the damage off.

 **Shadow: 3400 = 1600**

"Turn End." Green declared, "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Red: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Green: 4000  
Hand: 6**

 **Yellow: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Shadow: 1600  
** **Hand: 0**

"I hope you like do overs, because that's exactly what's going to happen! I summon 1 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!** " A fourth hound appeared. "I now use it's effect to deal damage to you!"

 **Shadow: 1600 = 1000**

"I now activate **Polymerization,** Fusion summoning the triple threat, just so I can use **De-Fusion!** " The three headed dog briefly appeared before vanishing as three hounds took it place. "Time to end you! I use their effects!" Explosions occurred, but the smoke settled to reveal something shocking.

 **Shadow: 1000**

Shadow asked with an bored look, "Is that it?" Green shook his head in disbelief before stating, "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Red: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Green: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Yellow: 4000  
Hand: 6**

 **Shadow: 1000  
** **Hand: 0**

"I activate the spell **Polymerization,** Fusing **3 Ancient Gear Golems** in my hand! **Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"**

 **Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 4400**

"Next, I activate the spell **Ancient Synchronization!** With this card, all level 6 or lower **Ancient Gear** monsters on the field gain 100 ATK or every other level 6 or below **Ancient Gear** monster face-up on the field."

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound x 6  
ATK: 1000 = 1600**

"Turn End." Shadow's eyes glowed as he declared, "My turn, draw."

 **Turn 5**

 **Red: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Green: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Yellow: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Shadow: 1000  
** **Hand: 1**

"I use the effect of **Bahamut Shark! _Divine Soul!"_**

 **Bahamut Shark  
ORU: 1 = 0**

" **Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 2, Cat Shark!"**

 **Cat Shark  
Rank: 2  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 500**

"What's the point of having that cat out?" "I play the spell **Xyz Treasure!** This allows me to draw a card for every xyz monster on the field!" Shadow drew three cards as he continued, "I activate the spell **Rank Food Chain**. When I control xyz monsters that don't share a rank, I can summon another one with a rank that's lower than the current lowest one, or higher than the current highest one. I think I'll settle for this guy! **Appear, Rank 1, Lantern Shark!"** A tiny glowing shark appeared.

 **Lantern Shark  
Rank: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Fish/Xyz/Effect  
DEF: 100**

Suddenly, a bright light occurred, blinding the scene.

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes and gasped. Before him stood a person with tentacle-like hair, an emblem, and a few overlay units circling him.

Shadow asked, "Who are you?" The teen before him answered, "You can call me Shark. And I take it you're the one using cards that I used to use." "Well sorry, but I'm protecting those who I care about!" Shark chuckled. "Then we have a lot in common, despite the fact that we're from different times." "What do you mean?" "It's nothing. However, I think you need to give a brutal beat down to your enemies, am I right?" Shadow nodded as Shark held out his hand. "Take my hand, and I'll give you the most ferocious aquatic monster you'll ever have."

Shadow looked at Shark, before noticing what appeared to be **N.A. 32: Shark Drake** behind him, along with a white advance version of it. He then noticed a giant crimson warrior looking at him. Shadow looked back to his hand, before taking it. "Deal." Shark smirked, before Shadow was engulfed in a bright grey aura.

Shark remarked as he faded away, "Looks like the conquest has begun..."

* * *

The light died down, revealing Shadow cloaked in grey aura, before it turned a dangerous red.

Shadow's declared as it started to rain, "I now activate the effect of an xyz monster from my extra deck!" All the finned creatures glowed as Shadow explained, "If I control xyz monsters with different ranks that all have a water attribute, I can use them to xyz summon! I overlay my **Lantern Shark, Cat Shark, Shark Caesar, and Bahamut Shark!** With these four water xyz monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon! **Forbidden knight of the depths, unleash your rage on the fools that cross your path! Sink your blade into terror! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 0, Drake Caesar, Silent Knight of Sharks!"**

 **Drake Caesar, Silent Knight of Sharks  
Rank: 0  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Sea Serpent/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 0  
ORU: 4**

"Rank 0?!" "That's right. And it's effect is no laughing matter as well. Whatever monster is destroys by battle and sends to the graveyard will become it's overlay unit. Not only that, but it gains 1000 ATK for every overlay it has!"

 **Drake Caesar, Silent Knight of Sharks  
ATK: 0 = 4000**

"However, it can only attack through it's effect and cannot attack directly. But it's okay. By using two overlay units, this knight can attack all of them once each!"

 **Drake Caesar, Silent Knight of Sharks  
ORU: 4 = 2  
ATK: 4000 = 2000**

"Battle! **Drake Caesar, Silent Knight of Sharks, lay waste to the enemy!"** The knight roared before it attacked the first hound.

 **Red: 4000 = 3800**

 **Drake Caesar, Silent Knight of Sharks  
ORU: 2 = 3  
ATK: 2000 = 3000**

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound x 5  
ATK: 1600 = 1500**

The knight then proceeded to hunt after the rest.

 **Red: 3800 = 2300**

 **Drake Caesar, Silent Knight of Sharks  
ORU: 3 = 4  
ATK: 3000 = 4000**

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound x 4  
ATK: 1500 = 1400**

 **Red: 2300 = 0**

 **Drake Caesar, Silent Knight of Sharks  
ORU: 4 = 5  
ATK: 4000 = 5000**

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound x 3  
ATK: 1400 = 1300**

Shadow glanced at the three remaining hounds before declaring, "Crush them."

 **Green: 4000 = 1300 = 0 = 0**

 **Drake Caesar, Silent Knight of Sharks  
ORU: 5 = 6 = 7 = 8  
ATK: 5000 = 6000 = 7000 = 8000**

Yellow mocked, "I'll still be holding on! And during my next turn, I'll defeat you!" Shadow revealed two glowing trap cards, explaining, "These two cards are known as **Thousand Crisscross** and **Imperial Custom**. **Thousand Crisscross** makes my life points 1000 no matter the change, but three uses and it's done. However, **Imperial Custom** prevents the destruction of my continuous traps, so my life is safe. This is why I remained in the game."

Yellow took a step back as Shadow continued, "Also, I checked my duel disk and saw an interesting effect. But first, I activate the quick-play spell **Blind Rage!** I target your monster for this effect. Any effect that is optional is a mandatory, at this point. Time for my knight to tear a new one!"

 **Yellow: 4000 = 600**

 **Drake Caesar, Silent Knight of Sharks  
ORU: 8 = 9  
ATK: 8000 = 9000**

Yellow asked in shock as **Ancient Gear Golem** appeared, "W-what's going on?!"

 **Ancient Gear Golem  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

"Your **Ultimate Golem** as an optional effect that allows it to summon one of it's weaker forms via it's destruction. And with **Blind Rage** , that effect must follow through since it's possible." "B-but that means-!" A torrent of water cut him off, silencing him and knocking him out.

 **Yellow: 600 = 0**

 **Shadow Wins**

Shadow scoffed before he was grabbed by three more soldiers. He struggled and shouted, "Hey!" One of them placed a cloth over his mouth and nose, causing him to get drowsy.

Soon, Shadow blacked out as the Obelisk Force spoke, "We got what we came here for. Pull back." And with that, they teleported back to the Fusion Dimension, leaving to trace of where they were.

And the soldiers ceased their activity.

* * *

Selena looked around while holding an umbrella. She wondered, "Shadow...? Where are you?" She walked into an alley, and hoped her eyes deceived her.

There were rubble and prints in the ground. Prints she knew that belonged to a certain monster.

One from the Fusion Dimension.

* * *

 **Uh oh... What's going to happen next?**

 **Review?**


	20. Nightmares

The lead...!

* * *

Shun gritted as he recalled what Selena relayed to him. Apparently, Shadow has been kidnapped by the Fusion Dimension in order to bring the chaos at night to a halt. He walked with Azure as they searched for more clues for his location.

Suddenly, a voice shouted out, " _ **Synchro Summon!**_ " An explosion occurred in an area, but not before a synchro beam was shot into the sky. Azure gasped before rushing over to the area, leaving Shun in the dust. Shun sighed before a voice asked, "So you're looking for Shadow, huh?" Shun turned to see Fector in the shadows. However, he was radiating a bizarre aura and had an equally bizarre duel disk on his arm. Fector spoke, "If you want answers, then duel me to find them."

Shun gritted before he brought his out.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Turn 1**

 **Fector: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Shun: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Fector declared, "I'll take the first move. And it starts with the spell **Cards Against Humanity**! This card makes me discard all cards in my hand and makes be draw until I have 5 in my hand." The number was reduced as he declared, "I summon **Coach Captain Bearman**!"

 **Coach Captain Bearman  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2600**

Shun blurted, "You need to release monsters in order to summon a level 8 monster!" Fector chuckled darkly as he explained, "Well, the tributes are in my grave. By banishing 2 **Necro Placeholder** **s** from my graveyard, those become the tributes of this monster. And while I'm at it, I might as well activate **Bear's Boot Camp!** Since the coach is on the field, I can summon a level 4 Beast-Warrior type monster from my deck, like **Coach Soldier Wolfbark!"**

 **Coach Soldier Wolfbark  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast/Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1600**

"Adding to the trouble you'll soon be in, I use my soldier's special ability, summoning another from my graveyard!" A second wolf appeared. "I now use my captain's special ability, doubling the levels of all level 4 or below Beast-Warriors to level 8!"

 **Coach Soldier Wolfbark x 2  
Level: 4 = 8**

Shun muttered, "3 level 8s..." "You know what happens next! I overlay my three level 8 monsters! With these monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon! **Push the limits and fight on! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 8, Coach King Giantrainer!"**

 **Coach King Giantrainer  
Rank: 8  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
ORU: 3**

"I now use my monster's special ability! By using one overlay unit, both of our decks are shuffled and we get to draw a card which we then reveal. The one who reveals the monster with the lowest level takes 800, then both cards are sent to the graveyard!"

 **Coach King Giantrainer  
ORU: 3 = 2**

Both drew as Shun revealed, " **Raidraptor - Skull Eagle** , a level 3 monster." Fector grinned and revealed, " **Breaker the Dark Magical Warrior,** level 6."

 **Shun: 4000 = 3200**

As both cards were sent to the graveyard, Fector revealed, "There's more where that came from! I use my **Giantrainer's** effect once more!"

 **Coach King Giantrainer  
ORU: 2 = 1**

Both shuffled, drew, and revealed their cards. Shun had another **Skull Eagle** while Fector revealed another **Breaker the Dark Magical Warrior.**

 **Shun: 3200 = 2400**

"I now activate the effect of another pair of cards from my graveyard! By banishing 2 **Xyz Shells** from my graveyard, I can target two monsters with the same level in my graveyard and use them for an xyz summon!" Shun asked in shock, "What?!" "I overlay my two **Breakers** that are in my graveyard! **Xyz Summon! Pray for good will, Rank 6, Norito the Moral Leader!"**

 **Norito the Moral Leader  
Rank: 6  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2700  
ORU: 2**

"Next, I use the effect of my **Xyz Fairy** from my hand! By detaching one overlay unit from an xyz monster on the field, I get to summon it to my field! I use my last overlay unit of **Giantrainer!** "

 **Coach King Giantrainer  
ORU: 1 = 0**

 **Xyz Fairy  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 1000  
**

"Now get ready, because when she is summoned this way, she gets treated as two monsters for an xyz summon!" Shun gritted at the situation as Fector declared, "I overlay my **Xyz Fairy! Xyz Summon! Cheer on, Rank 4, Fairy Cheer Girl!"**

 **Fairy Cheer Girl  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 1900  
ORU: 1**

"I now set two cards and use this fairy's special ability, allowing me to draw 1 card in exchange for using an overlay unit!"

 **Fairy Cheer Girl  
ORU: 1 = 0**

"I now activate **Xyz Treasure** , allowing to draw a card for every xyz monster on the field. But my hand won't be like that for long. I now activate my three signature cards! **Hand Material! Grave Mateial! Deck Material!** " Shun gritted, "Those cards...!" "With the effect of **Deck Material** , I overlay the two **Chain Thrashers** in my deck to xyz summon! **Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4, Comics Hero King Arthur!"  
**

 **Comics Hero King Arthur  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2400  
ORU: 2**

"With that, I end my turn." Shun shouted, "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Fector: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Shun: 2400  
Hand: 6**

"I summon **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!"**

 **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1300**

"I now use it's special ability, summoning another to the field! Followed by another!" Two more birds appeared. "With these three monsters, I build the overlay network! **Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Soar, Rank 4, Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"**

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 100  
ORU: 3**

Fector interrupted, "Before you can make any other moves, I activate the trap **Overlay Xyz Thief**! By targeting your **Rise Falcon** , I get to xyz summom a monster by directly using your overlay units! However, the units drop a level!" "What?!" **Rise Falcon** screamed in pain as all of its overlay units streamed into a portal.

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon  
ORU: 3 = 0**

" **Xyz Summon! Bloom, Rank 3, Battlecruiser Dianthus!"**

 **Battlecruiser Dianthus  
Rank: 3  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Plant/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2100  
ORU: 3**

Shun gritted at the sight of another xyz monster as Fector explained, "Luckily, you get to draw a card, and an additional number equal to my monster's rank. That makes you draw 4 cards. Also, you take no battle damage until the end of my next turn." Shun drew his cards before declaring, "I set three cards face-down and end my turn." Fector declared darkly, "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Fector: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Shun: 2400  
Hand: 4**

"I activate the spell **Reverse Rank-Up!** By sending two monsters of the same type but different ranks from my extra deck to the graveyard, I get to add 1 **Rank-Up-Magic** card from my deck to my hand!" Shun's eyes widened as he shouted, "WHAT?!" "I send **Mechquipped Angineer** and **Cxyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral** from my extra deck to my graveyard and add this card to my hand, which I instantly activate! **Rank-Up-Magic Pandora Force!** First, I must destroy all spells I control!" The three signature cards exploded as five portals appeared, Fector explaining, "Now, I get to rank-up all of my monsters by using them as xyz material! **Chaos Xyz Change!** "

The monsters streamed into the portals before they exploded. " **Appear, Rank 9, CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer! Rank 7, CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leader! Rank 5, CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl! Rank 5, CXyz Comics Hero Legend Arthur! Rank 4, CXyz Battleship Cherry Blossom!"** Shun looked in fear and awe of the summoned monsters.

 **CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer  
Rank: 9  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3800  
ORU: 1**

 **CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leader  
Rank: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
ORU: 3**

 **CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl  
Rank: 5  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fairy/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2400  
ORU: 1**

 **CXyz Comics Hero Legend Arthur  
Rank: 5  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
ORU: 3  
**

 **CXyz Battleship Cherry Blossom  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Plant/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2400  
ORU: 4**

Shun gritted as Fector declared, "I use **Cherry Blossom's** special effect! By using one overlay unit, you take 400 points of damage for every card on the field! Currently, there are six on mine, and four on yours. Therefore, the damage is 4000!" Shun quickly responded, "I activate my trap! **Dark Power Reactor!** Whenever I would take effect damage while I control a DARK attribute monster, I can discard 1 card to negate that damage and equip this card to my monster to have it gain an equal amount of ATK!"

 **CXyz Battleship Cherry Blossom  
ORU: 4 = 3**

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon  
ATK: 100 = 4100**

Fector continued, "Next, I activate **Simon's** special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can change your monster's battle position!" Shun gritted.

 **CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leader  
ORU: 3 = 2**

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon  
ATK: 4100 = DEF: 2000**

"Up next is the battle! **Dark Fairy Cheer Girl,** take out **Rise Falcon!** " Shun quickly responded, "By destroying **Dark Power Reactor** , my monster's destruction is negated!" " **Simon, attack that bird!"** The bird exploded, to which Shun quickly acted, **"** I now activate the spell **Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force!** This card allows me to rake up my own destroyed xyz monster! **Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!** "

 **Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon  
Rank: 5  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
DEF: 2000  
ORU: 1**

" **Cherry Blossom** , eradicate that monster!" Multiple missiles were launched, causing the monster to be destroyed. "Now then, **Arthur** attacks directly! Shun's eyes snapped open as he shouted, "I activate the trap **Drain Shield!** This card puts a stop to your attack and makes me recover life points equal to your monster's ATK!"

 **Shun: 2400 = 5400**

"You may have negates that attack, but I still have one monster remaining! **Ultimatrainer, direct attack!"**

 **Shun: 5400 = 1600**

Shun gritted as he slowly got up, 'Fector' wondering, "I wonder if Grey had already defeated Azure, yet?" Shun looked at him in fury before a bright explosion occurred. Fector spoke with a smile, "Turn End." "You fiend! My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Fector: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Shun: 1600  
Hand: 3**

"I activate the trap **Xyz Reborn,** allowing me to resurrect one of my fallen xyz monsters! And I choose **Raidraptor Rise Falcon!"**

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 100  
ORU: 1**

"I now activate the spell **Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force!** This allows me to rank-up my monster by two ranks! **Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"**

 **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon  
Rank: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2000  
ORU: 2**

"I now use my monster's special ability! Since it was summoned using a **Raidraptor** xyz monster, I can destroy 1 special summoned monster you control and deal damage equal to half of it's ATK! I select **Ultimatrainer!** " "To which I use the trap **Sacrificial Cushion!** By tributing 1 monster I control, I can reduce that much damage! I tribute your selected target, **Ultimatrainer!** " The monster became a red barrier around 'Fector' as Shun declared, "I use another effect of my falcon! By using one overlay unit, it can attack all monsters you control once each! And when it battles a special summoned monster, the ATK and DEF becomes 0! **Battle! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon, destroy our foes!"**

 **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon  
ORU: 2 = 1**

All of the monster were quickly destroyed as Shun concluded, "Turn end." Just then, Azure ran over and shouted, "Shun!" Connor chased her until he stopped next to Fector. However, soon, both collapsed as the possessors manifested themselves. The one that possessed Fector greeted, "Hello, I'm Barry. You already met Grey. We're here to deliver a message." Azure stated, "Not interested."

 **"Tag Team. Joining."**

 **Shun and Azure vs. Barry and Grey**

 **Azure: 500  
Hand: 2**

 **Grey: 4000  
Hand: 4**

Fector declared, "Time to wrap this up. My turn, draw!" He looked at his hand and grinned. "I activate the spell **Rank-Up-Magic Barian Illusion!** This card allows me first to take note of the total amount of xyz monsters in my graveyard, then summon a monster whose rank is lower than or equal to that number! **Descend, Rank 10, Skypalace Gangaridai!"**

 **Skypalace Gangaridai  
Rank: 10  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Machine/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3400**

"Part two is that all xyz monsters in my graveyard are attached to it!"

 **Skypalace Gangaridai  
ORU: 0 = 12**

"Part three is that I now get to rank-up this monster!" Shun and Azure shouted, "WHAT?!" " **Chaos Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 11, CXyz Skypalace Babylon!"**

 **CXyz Skypalace Babylon  
Rank: 11  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Machine/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3800  
ORU: 11**

Grey added, "Linking towards that, I activate the effect of **Vylon Xyz Trigger** from my hand. By discarding it and the appropriate materials, I can use them for a synchro summon for a monster of mine. **So I double tune my level 4 Vylon Xyz Trigger with my two level 3 Vylon Cubes! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 10, Vylon Omega!"**

 **Vylon Omega  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3200**

"Since the cubes have been used for synchro material, I get to add 2 equip spells to my hand. But that won't remain this was for much longer. By discarding **Vylon Attacher,** I can equip a **Vylon** monster I control with 2 equip cards, like **Vylon Veiler and Vylon Cannon!** The veil negates any targeting to my monster while the cannon can deal damage equal to it's level times 100 during your end phase. I intend to finish this off with a bang."

Vector continued, "Oh, and by banishing **Break Through Skill** from my graveyard, your monster loses it's effect. **Babylon, attack Revolution Falcon!** "

Azure quickly responded, "I banish **Necro Gardna** from my graveyard to negate that attack." Fector scoffed and finished, "Turn End." Shun declared, "It's time to end this! My, turn!"

 **Shun's Turn**

 **Azure: 500  
Hand: 2**

 **Grey: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Fector: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Shun: 1600  
Hand: 3**

"I activate the spell **Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force!** I rank up **Revolution Falcon! Swift falcon. Ride upon the winds of destiny! Become a part of the unknown faction! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 7, Raidraptor - Numeron Falcon Rider!"**

 **Raidraptor - Numeron Falcon Rider  
Rank: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3200  
ORU: 2**

"I activate **Numeron Falcon's** special ability! By using one overlay unit, all monsters you control have their ATK reduced to 0! This effect cannot be negated!"

 **Raidraptor - Numeron Falcon Rider  
ORU: 2 = 1**

 **CXyz Skypalace Babylon  
ATK: 3800 = 0**

 **Vylon Omega  
ATK: 3200 = 0**

"Now for it's other abilities! It can attack all monsters you control once each. And since it has a **Raidraptor** monster as xyz material, also gains 300 ATK for every **Raidraptor** xyz monster in the graveyard!" **Rise Falcon, Blaze Falcon, and Revolution Falcon** were briefly shown before **Numeron Falcon** was powered up.

 **Raidraptor - Numeron Falcon Rider  
ATK: 3200 = 4100**

"Battle!" Shun momentarily went dual tone and declared, " **Raidraptor Numeron Falcon Rider, attack the enemy!"** His eyes widened as he noticed a knight riding on the back of the light-blue falcon. The visor blocked his face, but he shouted as the falcon flew at the monsters, " _ **Raid Sword Slash!**_ "

 **Barry: 4000 = 0**

 **Grey: 4000 = 0**

 **Shun and Azure win!**

The two defeated duelist vanished as Fector and Connor slowly got up groggily. Shun asked Fector, "What happened to you?" "We were given decks that Shadow used. However, when we touched them, we blacked out." Connor gasped as he realized, "If we fought you two with the respective decks, then that means-!"

Azure's eyes widened.

"SELENA!"

* * *

Selena glared at the duelist before her. The teen wore dark robes, making him seem like a spirit or a reaper. Not only that, but he also held Shadow's pendant within his fingers. The duelist spoke, "Duel me, and I'll provide you answers to Shadow's whereabouts if you defeat me." She gritted as she prepared her duel disk. However, Yuya appeared and shouted at the duelist,

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 5  
**

 **Undertaker: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Selena stammered as she read the name, "U-Undertaker?!" Undertaker answered, "That's me. But do try to keep up, Yuya, will you? I'll make the first move. First, I activate the continuous spell **Bizarre** **Nightmare Fusion**. This card allows me to fusion summon using Fiend-type monsters in my hand or my side of the field. I fuse together **Nightmare Knight** and **Nightmare Gardna. Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7, Nightmare Thief!"**

 **Nightmare Thief  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

"I now set two cards face-down and end my turn." Yuya show a look of determination as he declared, "My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 6**

 **Undertaker: 4000  
Hand: 0**

Yuya spoke, "With the scale 1 **Stargazer Magician** and the scale 8 **Timegazer Magician** , I set the pendulum scale!" The two monsters levitated before stopping in the sky. "With this scale, I'm capable of summoning monsters with levels of 2 to 7! **Pendulum Summon! Appear my monsters!"** Two beams shot out. **"Performapal Cheermole! Performapal Silver Claw!"**

 **Performapal Cheermole  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 1000**

 **Performapal Silver Claw  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

"Battle! **Silver Claw** attacks **Nightmare Thief! Silver Claw's** monster effect! When it declares an attack, all **Performapal** monsters I control gain 300 ATK until the end of the battle phase! In addition, **Cheermole** will make **Silver Claw's ATK** go up by another 1000!"

 **Performapal Silver Claw  
ATK: 1800 = 2100 = 3100**

The monster exploded.

 **Undertaker: 4000 = 3400**

Undertaker cackled and declared, "Time for this nightmare duel to begin! I activate the continuous trap **Nightmare Illusion!** When ever a **Nightmare** Fusion monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can return that monster to the extra deck instead and summon back the fusion material! Appear **, Nightmare Knight! Nightmare Gardna!"**

 **Nightmare Knight  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1500**

 **Nightmare Gardna  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
DEF: 1500**

"Adding to that, I use the effect of my **Thief** , destroying a card from your hand when it leaves the field! I choose the one on my left!" The cry of **Odd-Eyes** was heard before the card exploded. Yuya muttered, " **Odd-Eyes...** " "Next, the effect of **Nightmare Knight** activates! When it's summoned from the graveyard, the monster with the highest on the field is destroyed automatically, like your wolf." **Silver Claw** exploded as Undertaker continued, "Finally, the effect of **Nightmare Gardna** occurs! When it's summoned from the graveyard, one card from your field is returned to your hand, like **Cheermole**." Yuya gritted before finishing, "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Undertaker: 3400  
Hand: 1**

Undertaker looked at his drawn card before smiling and declaring, "Since I control 2 **Nightmare** monsters, I can summon this card from my hand. Appear, **N** **ightmare Wings!"**

 **Nightmare Wings  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 2000**

"I now use **Bizarre Nightmare Fusion** once more, fusing **Nightmare Wings, Nightmare Knight, and Nightmare Gardna! Fusion Summon! Descend, Level 9, Nightmare Angel!"**

 **Nightmare Angel  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

" **Nightmare Angel, direct attack!"** Yuya countered, "I activate the trap **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!** This card negates your attack and resets itself instead of going to the graveyard!" Undertaker laughed and declared, "Don't worry, because **Nightmare Angel** can attack twice!" "What?! GAH!"

 **Yuya: 4000 = 1000**

Yuya struggled to get up and Undertaker continued, "Now I activate the continuous trap **Eternal** **Nightmare!** This card makes it so I can fusion summon during your turn! I think I'll end things there."

Selena thought, " _Due to **Bizarre Nightmare Fusion,** Undertaker can summon fusion monsters any time he wants. And with **Nightmare Illusion** , the materials get summoned back when the fusion monster is destroyed by battle. To add to that, **Eternal Nightmare** will allow him to fusion summon during Yuya's turn..."_

Yuya declared, "My, turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya: 1000  
Hand: 2**

 **Undertaker: 4000  
Hand: 0**

"I activate the spell **Dark Hole,** destroying all monsters on the field!" The fallen angel was destroyed as Undertaker added, "I activate it's final effect. When it leaves the field, I get to send a **Nightmare** fusion monsters from my extra deck to my graveyard. I choose **Nightmare Horsemen**. The effect of my horsemen now activates, preventing you from conducting a battle phase." "In that case, I pendulum summon my two monster!"

 **Performapal Cheermole  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 1000**

 **Performapal Silver Claw  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 700**

"Turn End." Undertaker explained, "Since I don't control a **Nightmare** monster during the end phase, my combo cards are destroyed." The spell and traps were destroyed as Undertaker declared, "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya: 1000  
Hand: 0**

 **Undertaker: 3400  
Hand: 1**

"I activate the spell **Underworld Nightmare Fusion!** By paying half of my life points, I can fusion summon using **Nightmare** monsters in my graveyard!" "WHAT?!"

 **Undertaker: 3400 = 1700**

"I fuse **Nightmare Knight, Nightmare Gardna, Nightmare Wings, Nightmare Angel, and Nightmare Horsemen! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 12, Darkrai, the Lord of Nightmares!"**

 **Darkrai, the Lord of Nightmares  
Level: 12  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 5000**

Selena asked scared, "W-What is that thing?!" Undertaker stated with a grin, "This, madam, is the lord of nightmares. And I use the lord's special effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all other special summoned monsters on the field and inflict 400 points of damage for each one. Since a pendulum summon is a special summon, you take 800 points of damage!" **Darkrai** lifted it's arms before Yuya got struck by a dark beam as the monsters were destroyed.

 **Yuya: 1000 = 200**

"Luckily, the lord cannot attack directly. However, during your end phase, all monsters you control are treated as if they were special summoned. Turn end."

A new voice shouted, "My turn!" Alex shown up, but not before he was briefly electrocuted.

 **Alex: 4000 = 2000**

 **Turn 6**

 **Alex: 2000  
Hand: 6**

 **Yuya: 1000  
Hand: 0**

 **Undertaker: 1700  
Hand: 0**

Alex complained, "What the heck was that?!"

Undertaker chuckled and explained, "Since this became a battle royal, my employer gave me a bit of a boost. If anyone jumps in, they take a 2000 life point penalty." Alex declared, "That doesn't matter, because I will defeat you with this new deck!"

* * *

 **Review?**


	21. Ladies and Gentlemen

Location...!

* * *

 **Turn 6**

 **Alex: 2000  
Hand: 6**

 **Yuya: 1000  
Hand: 0**

 **Undertaker: 1700  
Hand: 0**

 **Darkrai, the Lord of Nightmares  
Level: 12  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 5000**

Alex shouted, "Shadow prepared this deck for me, and I intend to not let it go to waste! I activate the continuous spell **Green Warp Portal!** This card allows me to special summon a level 3 or below monster from my hand or graveyard! Appear, **Koopa Troopa!"**

 **Koopa Troopa  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
ATK: 1000**

"Next, I normal summon another **Green Koopa Troopa!** " A second green shelled yellow turtle appeared. "I now overlay my two **Koopa Troopas!** **Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Paratroopa!"** The same turtle appeared, but it had white wings.

 **Paratroopa  
Rank: 3  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Reptile/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 1500  
ORU: 2  
**

"The effect of my **Koopa Troopas** activate! Now my xyz monster gains 400 ATK for each one!"

 **Paratroopa  
ATK: 1500 = 1900 = 2300**

"Now I activate **Bullet Cannon!** By returning a **Bullet Bill** from my hand or graveyard to the deck, **Darkrai** gets his ATK strike down by 100 for every level it has!"

 **Darkrai, the Lord of Nightmares  
ATK: 5000 = 3800**

"But why stop there when I have a second **Bullet Bill** in my hand!"

 **Darkrai, the Lord of Nightmares  
ATK: 3800 = 2600**

"Now I activate my **Paratroopa's** special effect! When it has it's land counterpart as xyz material, by using one overlay unit, my monster can reduce a monster's ATK by the amount difference between it's current and original! So I'll make your **Darkrai** lose 2400 more ATK!"

 **Paratroopa  
ORU: 2 = 1**

 **Darkrai, the Lord of Nightmares  
ATK: 2600 = 200**

Undertaker grinned as the winged turtle soared before Alex declared, " **Paratroopa, make Darkrai vanish!"**

 **Undertaker: 1700 = 0**

However, instead of giving Alex the win, Undertaker laughed before declaring, " **Darkrai's final effect!** Once it is destroyed and leaves the field, I can special summon 1 non **Nightmare** monster from any graveyard and gain life points equal to that monster's ATK! **Revive, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!** " From a dark portal, **Odd-Eyes** appeared.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

 **Undertaker: 0 = 2500**

Alex gritted before continuing, "Once per turn, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle. I end my turn." Undertaker giggled and shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Alex: 2000  
Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 1000  
Hand: 0**

 **Undertaker: 2500  
Hand: 1**

"I activate the spell **Nightmare Duality!** With this card, I can use **Odd-Eyes** as a base for this monster to become it's duplicate!" A second nightmarish **Odd-Eyes** appeared. "Now here's the best part, lads! I don't just have fusion monsters, but I also have an xyz monster!" "WHAT?!" " **I overlay Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Nightmare Duality!"** The dragons roared as Undertaker continued, " **With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon! Cursed dreams, gather at this place to unleash unholy the unholy wrath! Xyz Summon! Manifest, Rank 7, Nightmare-Eyes Dragon!"** A corrupted version of **Odd-Eyes** appeared, having two heads and a large serpentine body. The heads roared in union as the shadows seemed to cling on to them.

 **Nightmare-Eyes Dragon  
Rank: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Xyz/Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
ORU: 2**

"I now activate my monster's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can destroy a spell/trap and a monster on the field! However, I can't attack this turn... But say good-bye to that scarecrow and winged reptile!"

 **Nightmare-Eyes Dragon  
ORU: 2 = 1**

The cards exploded as Alex declared, "When my winged friend is destroyed, I can summon it's land counterpart!" The green turtle reappeared. "And since **Koopa Troopa** was special summoned, I can summon another strait from my graveyard!" A second turtle appeared.

"I end my turn." "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Alex: 2000  
Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 1000  
Hand: 1**

 **Undertaker: 1700  
Hand: 0**

"I will bring you back, **Odd-Eyes! With the current scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I can summon monsters whose levels are from 2 to 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! From my extra deck! Performapal Silver Claw! Performapal Cheermole!"**

 **Performapal Silver Claw  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

 **Performapal Cheermole  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 1000**

Undertaker cackled and declared, " **Nightmare-Eyes** ' monster effect! If my opponent special summons from the extra deck, I can use it's effect! I destroy **Timegazer Magician** and **Cheermole!"**

 **Nightmare-Eyes Dragon  
ORU: 1 = 0**

Yuya gritted as he declared, "I place one card face-down and end my turn." Alex shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 9**

 **Alex: 2000  
Hand: 1**

 **Yuya: 1000  
Hand: 0**

 **Undertaker: 1700  
Hand: 0**

Alex looked at his card and smirked, shouting, "I tribute my two **Koopa Troopas** in order to advance summon **Chain Chomp!"**

 **Chain Chomp  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

 **"Battle! Chain Chomp, attack Nightmare-Eyes Dragon!"** The monster barked before biting into the dragon, causing an explosion.

 **Undertaker: 1700 = 1500**

"Nice try there, lad, but I'm still in the game!" "Not for long, you're not! When **Chain Chomp** destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can banish monsters from your graveyard equal to the amount of tributes for this card, and you take damage equal to the level total times 100! I banish **Darkrai, the Lord of Nightmares** and **Nightmare Angel!** The total is 21 levels, so you take 2100 points of damage!"

 **Undertaker: 1500 = 0**

 **Alex Wins**

Undertaker laughed as Selena demanded, "Where's Shadow? Tell us!" He giggled and spoke, "Here's the punch-line, only Reiji knows!" He broke into more laughter as he faded away, but his laughs still echoing into the night.

* * *

Reiji sat in his chair before Yuya, Yuzu, Alex, Shun, Azure, Gong, and Selena. He explained calmly, "First of all, this is the Obelisk Force." They saw the fusion dimension soldiers as Yugo and Yuto growled angrily, separating from Yuya. "What I'm about to tell you will possibly change your outlook on Shadow: He's originally from the Fusion Dimension." Selena's eyes widened as everyone gasped. "However, he doesn't side with them, but rather against them. You see, the Obelisk Force were after Yuzu and Selena, along with Shadow. He was apparently an escaped project of theirs. So, this is what occurred."

The footage of Shadow dueling against the Obelisk Force was played.

Selena turned away and muttered as she gripped his pendant, "Shadow..." "Location wise, we don't know his current location. However, he was kidnapped and taken to the Fusion Dimension."

A new voice stated, "He's in the Synchro Dimension." Everyone turned and Yugo and Azure shouted, "Conner!" The said Turbo Duelist was panting, leaning against the door frame as the other two Synchro residents helped him. "He's in the Synchro Dimension. Call it a gut feeling. However, the feeling is also saying that he's different... Like, he's not himself." Reiji questioned, "And what made you come to that conclusion?" "I'm hearing a vague voice that somewhat resembles Shadow, but he isn't saying _**N.A.**_ or _**Numeron**_ during the duels... He's a completely different person, and I don't think he remembers us... Not to mention there's the presence of Fusion Dimension there. The question is why?"

Yugo punched his fists together and declared, "We'll find these answers in our home: the Synchro Dimension." Reiji spoke as everyone nodded in agreement, "I will prepare to install Dimension Jumping technology to install into your duel disk. Shun, Selena, Azure, I'll need to use your duel disk as a point of reference. We'll leave as soon as they are all installed."

Yuya thought to himself as he looked to the sky in determination, " _Don't worry, Shadow! We're coming to get you! Next stop, Synchro Dimension!"_

* * *

Selena was on the roof, Shadow's pendant around her neck. Shun and Azure calmly walked up to her as she asked, "Shadow... Why did you do it?" Azure muttered, "I actually wanted to duel him... But for him to be in Synchro?"

Shun growled as he looked at **Raidraptor - Numeron Falcon Rider**. "Idiot..."

He shouted into the night sky, "Where exactly are you, you idiot!"

* * *

At the same time in the Synchro Dimension, a duelist rode on his duel runner, facing off against his opponent in the tournament.

He smiled and declared as he raised his arms in a grand display, " _Ladies and Gentlemen~!"_

* * *

 **Review and guesses on the mystery duelist?**


	22. Duels of Memories

Memories...!

* * *

Alex, Gong, Yuzu, Shun, Selena, and Yuya were standing before Connor, Yugo, and Azure, each of the turbo duelist on their duel runners.

Connor explained, "In the Synchro Dimension, you'll be dueling on duel runners like these. Though there's an auto pilot, sometimes the system messes up. So we'll be teaching you how to ride these." Azure added, "We won't go easy on you guys, so be ready. Track suits like ours are easy to get. But driving skills?" Yugo shouted with glee, "Prepare yourselves to go fast!"

* * *

Connor sighed as Yugo and Yuto argued on how to teach Yuya to incorporate his dueling style. He chuckled as a memory surfaced.

Azure asked, "What's on your mind, Connor?" He answered with a humorous tone, "Remember how you, me, and Yugo met?" "You used such bizarre tactics, back then."

* * *

 _Azure was on Yugo's duel runner as they sped off, trying to get away from Security._

 ** _Turn 1_**

 ** _Yugo: 4000  
Hand: 3_**

 ** _Hi-Speedroid Kendama  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2200_**

 ** _Security: 4000  
Hand: 0_**

 _"I now use **Kendama's** effect, inflicting 500 points of damage by banishing a **Speedroid** monster from my graveyard!"_

 ** _Security: 4000 = 3500_**

 _The officer responded, "When I take effect damage, I can summon **Damage Mage** from my hand and regain the amount!"_

 ** _Damage Mage  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 600_**

 ** _Security: 3500 = 4000_**

 _"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" "My turn!"_

 ** _Turn 2_**

 ** _Yugo: 4000  
Hand: 2_**

 ** _Security: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 _"I summon **Quick-Span Knight!"**_

 _ **Quick-Span Knight  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1000**_

 _"I tune the level 3 **Damage Mage** with the level 3 **Quick-Span Knight! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6, Goyo Guardian!"  
**_

 _ **Goyo Guardian  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2800**_

 _ **"Quick-Span Knight's** effect! When it's used as Synchro material, one of your monsters lose 500 ATK!"_

 ** _Hi-Speedroid Kendama  
ATK: 2200 = 1700_**

 _"Battle! **Goyo Guardian attacks Kendama!"**_

 ** _Yugo: 4000 = 3100_**

 ** _"Goyo Guardia_** ** _n's_** _monster effect! I special summon your monster in defense position!" Yugo gritted at the options he had. "Turn End!"_

 _A new voice asked, "Can I join in on the fun? My turn!" A new duel runner joined in, everyone startled at the new arrival._

 ** _Turn 3_**

 ** _Connor: 4000  
Hand: 6_**

 ** _Yugo: 3100  
Hand: 2_**

 ** _Security: 4000  
Hand: 4_**

 _"My name is Connor, and it's time to unleash the powers of the dark! I play the spell **Dark Music Deal!** This allows me to summon a level 5 or higher Dark attribute tuner monster from my deck with 1000 or less ATK. Appear, **Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue!"**_

 _ **Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Dark Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 0  
**_

 _Security asked in shock, " **Dark Tuner?!"**_

 _"Next, I normal summon **Deck Fiend!"**_

 _ **Deck Fiend  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1500**_

 _"I dark tune my level 8 **Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue** with my level 4 **Deck Fiend!** **When the shadows are swallowed by more shadows, the curtain pull back to reveal, a world without light! Dark Synchro Summon! Appear, Dark Diviner!"**_

 _ **Dark Diviner  
Level: -4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2000**_

 ** _"Dark Synchro?!"_** _" **Chaos Rogue** monster effect! My opponent sends the top 5 cards of their deck to the graveyard!" Yugo gasped as he realized what direction this duel is going while he and Security sent the top cards of their deck to the graveyard._

 ** _Yugo's Deck: 34 = 29_**

 ** _Security's Deck: 34 = 29_**

 _"Now **Deck Fiend's** monster effect! When used for synchro material, I can target 1 monster on the field, and the controller must send cards from the top of their deck to the graveyard for every level that monster has! I target **Goyo Guardian!"** Security gritted as he saw the tactics. "Deck Destruction..."_

 ** _Security's Deck: 29 = 23_**

 _"Next, I activate the equip spell **Fiend's Aura!** The monster equipped with this card has their ATK reduced to 0! And I equip it to **Dark Diviner!** " The said monster radiated a dark aura._

 ** _Dark Diviner  
ATK: 2000 = 0_**

 _"Battle! **Dark Diviner** attacks **Goyo Guardian!** " "You'll take the damage, then!" " **Dark Diviner's monster effect!** When this card attacks an opponent's monster with greater ATK, numerous things occur! First, for every multiple of 100 in terms of difference of ATK, my opponent must send that many cards from the top of their deck to the graveyard!" "What?!"_

 ** _Security's Deck: 23 = 0_**

 _"Next, the ATK becomes equal!"_

 ** _Goyo Defender  
ATK: 2800 = 0_**

 _"And the final effect is **Dark Diviner** is immune to battle destruction!" **Goyo Defender** was eaten by dark flames as Yugo decided to add, "I activate the continuous trap **Synchro Rations!** When a Synchro monster is destroyed, Each player draws a card!" Security screamed as he was forced to slow down._

 ** _Security Loses_**

 ** _Yugo and Connor Win_**

* * *

 _After managing to hide away, Yugo, Azure, and Connor met up at the latter's garage. Connor started, "We'll start things off right. My name is Connor, and I'm a treasure hunter." "I'm Yugo, and this is Azure." A new voice asked, "Connor? Who are they?" Connor smiled and introduced the new comer, "Azure, Yugo, this is my friend, Rin. Rin, this is Yugo and Azure. They were being chased by Security." Rin hit Connor on his head and complained, "You always do this! I still need parts for my duel runner!"_

 _Yugo perked up and stated, "Actually, I can help you with that." Azure muttered, "It's not like we have a place to stay at, anyway..." She then turned to Rin and spoke, "As long as your cooking doesn't taste bad, I'm good." Connor quickly got up and dragged Yugo along as he muttered, "Here comes the rant train..." Rin twitched before commenting, "So you are a terrible cook?" Yugo quickly told Connor, "Same boat as you. Let's go."_

 _The two quickly left as the females argued on who's the better cook._

* * *

Shun sighed as he watched the others attempt to get it right. "Penny for your thoughts?" He turned to see Fector standing right next to him, sipping his tea.

Shun scoffed as Yuto smiled slightly at the sight. Fector remained silent before asking, "Remember how you met me?" Shun smiled slightly before stating, "You'll still fall victim to my monsters." "Not if the voids are still there, I won't."

* * *

 _Shun, Yuto, and Ruri continued to run as the Obelisk Force pursuit them, their duel disks busted from their last duel. They all quickly ran into a destroyed café._

 _As the soldiers began to close in, a voice asked casually, "Tea and biscuits?" Fector sat casually in a chair, snacking on the said consumables as the soldiers were taken aback at how nonchalant he was._

 _"If not, then the least you can duel is fail at catching me..." The one with the red gem snapped, "Like we'll lose to the likes of you!"_

 ** _"DUEL!"_**

 ** _Turn 1_**

 ** _Fector: 4000  
Hand: 5  
_**

 ** _Red: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 ** _Green: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 ** _Yellow: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 _"I'll take the first move. Otherwise, the crumpets will get cold. I play the three spell known as **Hand Material, Deck Material, and Grave Material**. These cards restrict me from normal summoning, but allow me to xyz summon from the mentioned places. I overlay 3 **Hungry Knights** from my deck! **Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 5, Damage Glutton!"** A small white void appeared, it's overlay units orbiting it._

 _ **Damage Glutton  
Rank: 5  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 0  
ORU: 3**_

 _"Next, I use **Hand Material** to overlay the 2 **Hungry Devils** in my hand! **Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 6, Spell Glutton!"** A small green void appeared next to the white void, it's overlay units surrounding it also._

 _ **Spell Glutton  
Rank: 6  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
DEF: 0  
ORU: 2**_

 _"With that, I end my turn." "My turn!"_

 ** _Turn 2_**

 ** _Fector: 4000  
Hand: 0_**

 ** _Red: 4000  
Hand: 6_**

 ** _Green: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 ** _Yellow: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 _"I activate the spell **Polymerization,** fusing 3 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds** in my hand! **Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"**_

 _ **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 1800**_

 _ **"Spell Glutto** **n's** monster effect activates! When a spell my opponent activates will be sent to the graveyard, it will become my monster's overlay unit instead!"_

 ** _Spell Glutton  
ORU: 2 = 3_**

 _"Doesn't matter since my monster can attack yours three times! And I'll start things off by attacking **Damage Glutton!** " The hound charged at the void, but got sucked in before getting shot out of the other side._

 _"What?!"_

 ** _"Damage Glutton's_** _monster effect. While I control another **Glutton** monster, it cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no battle damage involving it." "In that case, I set one card face-down and end my turn." "Time for a different approach! My turn!"_

 ** _Turn 3_**

 ** _Fector: 4000  
Hand: 0_**

 ** _Red: 4000  
Hand: 1_**

 ** _Green: 4000  
Hand: 6_**

 ** _Yellow: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 _"I summon **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"**_

 _ **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1000**_

 _"I now use it's special ability to inflict 600 points of damage to you!" " **Damage Glutton's** other effect. If a card's effect would inflict effect damage to me, it becomes my monster's overlay unit instead." Green gasped as the monster was dragged into the void again, but instead becoming an overlay unit._

 ** _Damage Glutton  
ORU: 3 = 4_**

 _"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Yellow shouted, "My turn!"_

 ** _Turn 4_**

 ** _Fector: 4000  
Hand: 0_**

 ** _Red: 4000  
Hand: 1_**

 ** _Green: 4000  
Hand: 3_**

 ** _Yellow: 4000  
Hand: 6_**

 _"I activate the field spell **Gear Town!** With this field, we can summon **Ancient Gear** monsters with one less tribute! For instance, my **Ancient Gear Beast!"**_

 _ **Ancient Gear Beast  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 2000**_

 _"Battle! **Ancient Gear Beast, attack Spell Glutton!"** Just as the machine got near the green void, it was repelled into the white one and immediately spat out. " **Spell Glutton's** other effect. While I control another **Glutton** monster, it cannot be targeted for attacks." As the soldier stepped back, Ruri slowly hesitated, but nibbled on the pastry. Her eyes lit up as she happily snacked on them, much to the annoyance of Shun and Yuto._

 _"I-I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Fector downed his tea and declared as he stood up, "My turn."_

 ** _Turn 5_**

 ** _Fector: 4000  
Hand: 1_**

 ** _Red: 4000  
Hand: 1_**

 ** _Green: 4000  
Hand: 3_**

 ** _Yellow: 4000  
Hand: 2_**

 _"I use the effect of **Deck Material** , overlaying three **Hungry Giants! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 8, Monster Glutton!"** An orange void appeared, the same size as the other two voids._

 ** _Monster Glutton  
Rank: 8  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 0  
ORU: 3_**

 _"Next, I use **Xyz Treasure** , drawing 3 cards." He looked at his hand before continuing, "I now use **Hand Material** to overlay the two **Hungry Hydras** in my hand. **Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 7, Trap Glutton!"** A purple void appeared._

 ** _Trap Glutton  
Rank: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 0  
ORU: 2_**

 _"Now I activate the spell **Cursed Bait Doll!** By destroying all face-up spells I control, I force all of your set spell/trap cards to activate and their effects are negated!" The revealed cards were three **Mirror Force** and two **Negate Attacks.** "Now I use the effect of **Trap Glutton.** Whenever a trap you control is sent to the graveyard, it becomes an overlay unit." All the cards streamed into the purple void._

 ** _Trap Glutton  
ORU: 2 = 7_**

 _"Following that, I use **Monster Glutton's** effect, allowing to attach monsters on your field equal to it as overlay units when another **Glutton** gains overlay units. However, the limit is the number of other **Glutton** monsters I control." The hounds were attached to it._

 ** _Monster Glutton  
ORU: 3 = 6_**

 _"Finally, I use the last effect of **Damage Glutton** , the cost of negating it's effects until my next turn so damage will be dealt. Exactly 500 points of damage will be dealt for every two overlay units on the field. That is, everyone but me will take the damage during their stand-by phase. And with 20 overlay units, that's 5000 points of damage."_

 _"5-5000?!"_

 _"Turn End." "Damn you!"_

 ** _Turn 6_**

 ** _Fector: 4000  
Hand: 1_**

 ** _Red: 4000  
Hand: 2_**

 ** _Green: 4000  
Hand: 3_**

 ** _Yellow: 4000  
Hand: 2_**

 _"Gah!"_

 ** _Red: 4000 = 0_**

 ** _Red Loses_**

 ** _Turn 7_**

 ** _Fector: 4000  
Hand: 1_**

 ** _Green: 4000  
Hand: 4_**

 ** _Yellow: 4000  
Hand: 2_**

 _"UGH!"_

 ** _Green: 4000 = 0_**

 ** _Green Loses_**

 ** _Turn 8_**

 ** _Fector: 4000  
Hand: 1_**

 ** _Yellow: 4000  
Hand: 3_**

 _"RAH!"_

 ** _Yellow: 4000 = 0_**

 ** _Yellow Loses_**

 ** _Fector Wins_**

 _The three defeated soldiers were forcefully warped away as Fector calmly turned around and asked as if nothing has occurred, "So, anyone up for tea cakes?"_

* * *

Omega silently looked from across the building, far away from the others. "Tsk." Selena remained silent before asking, "What duel impacted you the most?"

He looked away and stated, "The ones in which I could _actually_ duel."

* * *

 _Omega calmly stood before another traitor that's been leaking information to the enemy. The traitor glared at Omega as every soldier present prepared to watch the duel occur._

 ** _"DUEL!"_**

 ** _Turn 1_**

 ** _Omega: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 ** _Traitor: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 _Omega declared, "I'll go first. I play the continuous spell **Triangle Force,** which activates the other two from my deck. Next, I play **Pot of Greed,** drawing two cards. I now send my three spells to the graveyard to summon this from my hand! **Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!"**_

 _ **Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
ATK: 4000**_

 _"4-4000 ATK?!" "Next, I activate **Card Destruction** , forcing us to discard and draw the same amount of cards in our hand." The number was reduced as Omega declared, "I set my entire hand face-down and end my turn."_

 _The traitor declared, "My turn!"_

 ** _Turn 2_**

 ** _Omega: 4000  
Hand: 0_**

 ** _Traitor: 4000  
Hand: 6_**

 _"I play the continuous spell **Forge Fusion**! Though this restrains my ability to normal summon, I can use the proper material in my hand to fusion summon a **Blade** monster! I fuse **Blade Knight** and **Blade Guard! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7, Blade Master: Katana!"**_

 _ **Blade Master: Katana  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
DEF: 2000**_

 _Omega commented, "You just brought out a toothpick. So what?" "I now equip my monster with the spell **Blade of Storms!** This card will blow the ATK of your monster equal to the DEF of mine!"_

 ** _Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder  
ATK: 4000 = 2000_**

 _"I now use the effect of **Katana!** If it's in DEF mode, during the battle phase, it can attack using it's original ATK! A total of 2600!" "Then it's a good thing I have **Delta Barrier** , which places the other two in my grave to my field and can also negate the attack." The traitor gritted. "I end my turn." "My turn, then."_

 ** _Turn 3_**

 ** _Omega: 4000  
Hand: 1_**

 ** _Traitor: 4000  
Hand: 2_**

 _"First, I send my three **Delta Barriers** to my graveyard to bring out this beast! **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!"**_

 _ **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
ATK: 0**_

 _"0 ATK?" "With an additional 1000 increase for trap in my graveyard. Currently, there is three."_

 ** _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames  
ATK: 0 = 3000 = 1000_**

 _"Before you say anything, I activate the equip spell **Eternal Reverse.** I now use it's first effect, setting **Blade of Storms**." The opponent gritted as the sword vanished. _

**_Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder  
ATK: 2000 = 4000_**

 ** _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames  
ATK: 1000 = 3000_**

 _"I now use **Uria's** ability, destroying your set card." The card was obliterated as Omega continued, "Next, I play the trap **Jar of Greed** , drawing 1 card. And with an additional trap, an additional 1000 ATK to **Uria.** "_

 ** _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames  
ATK: 3000 = 4000_**

 _"Following up is the spell **Dual Gate**. By banishing it and another from my grave, I get to draw 2 cards. Finally, I play the spell **Fiend's Museum.** This card summons 3 **Metal Guard Tokens** to the field."_

 ** _Metal Guard Token x 3  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
DEF: 0_**

 _"However, these tokens are merely place holders for the true lord! And so, I tribute these tokens in order to summon **Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!"**_

 _ **Raviel, Lord of Phantasms  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 4000**_

 _"T-three monsters with 4000 ATK?!" "Question, traitor! How do you want to be defeated? Lighting? Fire? Or Shadows?" The duelist looked in fear and didn't respond. "I know! How about we first cook that **Katana** in flames..." **Uria** let out a stream of fire that destroyed the bladed warrior. "And finish you off with electrocution!" **Hamon** let loose a bolt of lightning that struck the duelist._

 ** _Traitor: 4000 = 0_**

 ** _Omega Wins_**

 _Omega then calmly walked up to the duelist and pressed his duel pad._

 _He spoke with a sad tone, "I'm just following orders..." The traitor turned into a card._

* * *

Omega looked at Selena and asked, "How far are you willing to go to bring back Shadow?" She looked at him in shock before answering determined, "I'll haunt him for the rest of his life, if I have to." "Let's hope it doesn't come to that... Or worst."

Meanwhile, Yuya managed to balance with his speed. Slowly lifting his left arm, he tested, "Ladies and Gentlemen..."

* * *

The red-suited turbo duelist shouted, "Ladies and Gentlemen~!" The crowd roared as the main star continued, "As a dueltainer, I must pull through this duel!" Some briefly looked at the current stats of his life points and hand.

 **Phantom: 500  
** **Hand: 2**

"Not to mention my opponent has the upper hand!"

 **Sergey: 200  
** **Hand: 0**

 **Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 4600**

"So, without any further or do, my turn, Draw!" Phantom then looked at his freshly drawn card and grinned. "With these two pendulum monsters, I set the pendulum scale!" Two dragons floated to the top as the Phantom declared, " **Pendulum Summon!** Time for me to bring out the **Odd-Eyes**!" A pair of eyes, one green and one red, gleamed as it roared loudly.

Phantom declared as he turned to face the camera, his orange goggles blocking his eyes but not his mischievous smile, "After this, I challenge the King!"

* * *

 **So, any idea on who Phantom is?**

 **Review?**


	23. Extra: Mechanical Mayhem

An extra chapter involving Omega!

* * *

 _Years Ago..._

* * *

Omega sighed as he leaned against a wall, bored out of his mind. His eyes scanned the crowd from the shadows, looking for a worthy opponent. A voice asked, "How's the deck coming along, Omega?" He scoffed and complained, "No good duelist, Edo. Why give me this deck, anyway? You're the one who uses **Destiny Heroes**..." Edo sighed as Omega returned the deck, his interest already lost. Omega openly explained, "I want to have serious duels with proper duelist. Duelist that have honor. Ones that don't cheat... Is that too much to ask?" "... If you hate cheaters, then you can execute the traitors." "Isn't that Yuri's job?" "He only obeys the Professor."

Omega sighed and bluntly demanded, "If I do this, I want to use my real deck."

* * *

Omega had a bored look on his face as he stared at the soldier before him. Omega raised his duel disk as they declared, "DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Soldier: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Omega declared, "I set a monster face-down. I also set two more cards in my back row and end my turn." The soldier scoffed and asked, "Is that all? My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Soldier: 4000  
Hand: 6**

"I activate the effect of **Rocket Arrow Express** , allowing it to be on my field when I control no cards!" Shadow raised an eyebrow as the monster appeared.

 **Rocket Arrow Express  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 5000**

"5000 ATK? Must have a draw back..." "That's correct. It cannot attack this turn and during each of my stand-by phases, I must empty my hand. However, it's well worth it. I end my turn here." Omega questioned, "That's it? My turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Soldier: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Omega glanced at his hand before stating, "Nothing much here... Everything is already set. I end my turn." The soldier growled at Omega's confidence. "My turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Soldier: 4000  
Hand: 6**

"During the stand-by phase, I pay the maintenance cost of **Rocket Arrow Express** , sending every card in my hand to the graveyard! Now, **Rocket Arrow Express attacks your monster!"** The machine exposed a purple creature. Omega explained, "The flip effect of **Magical Merchant.** When it's flipped face-up, I pick up cards from the top of my deck until I reach a spell or trap. I then add that to my hand and send the rest to the graveyard. Let's see what we have, shall we?" Omega proceeded to tauntingly pick up cards, mostly effect monsters. However, he finally got a spell. "After, let's see... 14 monsters, we have **Hollow Metal Shells** , a spell. Now my monster is destroyed." The purple creature burst.

The soldier declared, "It's not like you can compete with a 5000 ATK monster. I end my turn. So what are you? A delinquent?"

Omega smirked and answered, "Nope. I'm just simply one _hell_ of a duelist! My turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 4**

 **Soldier: 4000  
Hand: 0**

"I activate the spell **Hollow Metal Shells**. Even though I can't normal summon this turn, I can summon machine-type monsters from my graveyard with the same level and attribute. However, their effects are negates and both their ATK and DEF are reduced to zero. So without any further or do, please welcome **V-Tiger Jet, W-Wing Catapult, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank!"**

 **V-Tiger Jet  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 0**

 **W-Wing Catapult  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Union/Effect  
ATK: 0**

 **X-Head Cannon  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 0**

 **Y-Dragon Head  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Union/Effect  
ATK: 0**

 **Z-Metal Tank  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Union/Effect  
ATK: 0**

The soldier asked, "So what? Just like the spell, they're just shells!" "But they make monsters with assembly required! I remove from play **V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult! Appear, Level 6, VW-Tiger Catapult!"**

 **VW-Tiger Catapult  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2000**

"It just has 2000 ATK!" "Then allow me to assemble the other monster with **X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank! Appear, Level 8, XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"  
**

 **XYZ-Dragon Cannon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

"It only has 2800 ATK! Wait, don't tell me! Another weakling?" "In attack power, yes. But I still have yet to make the grand design! Behold! I remove from play my **VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon! I give to you, the level 8, VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"**

 **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

"So what? It's still 2000 short!" Omega scoffed and declared, "I activate the field spell **Chaos Zone**. Following up is the trap **Wrong Dimensional Return.** This returns all banished monsters to the graveyard. But they'll be missing soon enough when I play the spell **Duo-Necro Mania!** By banishing two **Necro Faces** from my deck, all monsters in our graveyards are banished! And due to my field, for each banished monster, it gains a **Chaos counter**. To add to this combo, my **Necro Faces** banish 5 cards from the top of our cards, each."

 **Chaos Zone  
Chaos counters: 0 = 16 = 20**

The Soldier asked, "Are you done yet?" "Not even close. By removing counters equal to that monster's level, my field can summon a banished monster of that level. And I think I'll remove 10..."

 **Chaos Zone  
Chaos Counters: 20 = 10**

"...So I can bring out your **Night Express Knight."**

 **Night Express Knight  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

"Next up is my **Dragon Catapult Cannon's** special ability. Once per turn, one of your cards is removed from play. So your **Rocket Arrow Express** is saying good-bye." "W-What?!"

 **Chaos Zone  
Chaos Counter: 10 = 11**

"Battle." "Wait-wait-wait!" "Both of my monsters attack you directly."

 **Soldier: 4000 = 200 = 0**

 **Omega Wins**

Omega then walked up to the fallen soldier, who looked at him in fear. "Hope you enjoyed the life you had."

Omega raised his duel disk, and a violet glow occurred...

* * *

Omega sighed as he asked, "Let me get this strait, Yuri. You want me to find a "ferryman"?" Yuri smiled hauntingly and answered, "That is correct." Both remained silent before Omega stated, "Now that's just plain boring." Yuri tilted his head in confusion as Omega further stated, "I mean, I just have to find a duelist, and that's that." Yuri sighed before bluntly stating, "You're better than me, at the moment. Also, you managed to defeat **Starve Venom** and my deck with only traps." "Fine. I'll go. Standard, right?"

* * *

 **And that's how Omega got to standard.**

 **Review?**


	24. Extra: Xyz Light

A glimpse at Fector's **real** deck.

* * *

 _Years Ago..._

Fector sipped his tea as he skimmed through his deck. He commented as Kaito waited for his response, "I don't really see the reason for this deck. I can make use of any deck... But this?" Kaito smiled all knowingly and explained, "Sometimes, it's okay to relax." Fector questioned, "But how long will it be allowed?" The two remained silent before a voice complained, "It isn't sweet enough!" The two turned to see a blonde girl complaining. "This cake isn't sweet, it's sour!" Fector sniffed and scoffed, "It's sweet enough for me, lassie." Everyone in the café looked at Fector as if he suddenly sprouted wings.

The owner asked, "Do you even know who she is?" Fector shrugged. "A food critic?" Kaito corrected, "Princess, actually. That's Lady Elizabeth, heiress to the Heartland Estate." "So?" "Her father is the mayor." "And?" "... She's rich." Fector raised an eyebrow and asked as he stood and stretched, "So Lizzy a rich snob, then?" At this point, Elizabeth was fuming at Fector's nonchalant attitude.

"I demand a duel, ruffian!" Fector picked-up her tab and responded, "Whatever helps you sleep at night..." A crowd began to gather, but Fector paid no attention as he shouted, "DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Elizabeth: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Fector: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Elizabeth shouted, "Ladies first! I summon **King Tiger Wanghu!"**

 **King Tiger Wanghu  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1700**

Fector questioned, "You brought up a tiger? You do realize that it's effect is a double edged sword, right?" She looked at him in confusion, "What?" Fector sighed and bluntly stated, "That tiger will auto-kill any monster that's summoned with 1400 ATK or less. If you need a tutor, I'm not one." She fumed at the last remark and questioned, "Then how do you like **Messenger of Peace?!"** "That also restricts your monsters with 1500 ATK or more. Snobbish, much?" "Quit insulting me! I place a card face-down and end my turn!"

Fector commented, "Unless you have a bad hand, I can say you placed a trap at this point." She became more angry as Fector declared, "My turn, draw."

 **Turn 2**

 **Elizabeth: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Fector: 4000  
Hand: 6**

"First of all, since you control a monster and I don't, I present to you **Photon Thrasher."**

 **Photon Thrasher  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2100**

"2100 ATK?!" "Patience, for I normal summon **Photon Crusher."**

 **Photon Crusher  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2000**

"Next is the spell **Twin Twister**. By discarding a card, I can eliminate two spell/traps!" "W-what did you just say?!" The two cards in the back row were destroyed. "But I'm not done yet. I overlay my **Photon Thrasher** and **Photon Crusher!** With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon! **Appear, Rank 4, Starliege Lord Galaxion!"**

 **Starliege Lord Galaxion  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2000  
ORU: 2**

"But your troubles don't end there. I use **Galaxion's** special ability. By using two overlay units, I can summon my ace from my deck."

 **Starleige Lord Galaxion  
ORU: 2 = 0**

A mysterious red spike appeared before he gripped it and tossed it sky high. Fector shouted as his monster took form, "Face the rage of the galaxy! Appear, **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"**

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

"3-3000 ATK?!" He questioned, "Hey, Kaito? Can you do the quick math?" Kaito sighed, knowing fully what Fector was going to do. "Right now, you would just inflict 3300 points of damage if you attacked, leaving her with 700 life points." Fector commented, "Then I might as well use it. I have my dragon attack your tiger, but also proceed to use my dragon's special ability to banish both of them." "What?!" The two monsters vanished as **Galaxion** had a smug look. He then calmly spoke, "Now then, I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine, and his effect. When a monster I control is banished by a card effect, I can use the effect of **Dimension Wanderer**. Now then, a question, Elizabeth! What is the sum attack power of the two monsters just banished?" She answered hesitantly, "4700?"

A wicked grin made on to his face as he applaud, "That's is correct! For by discarding my wandering friend, you take that much damage!" She had a look of horror as a burst of light thrown her off.

 **Elizabeth: 4000 = 0**

 **Fector Wins.**

Fector smiled before asking the receptionist casually as if nothing happened, "Can I have a strawberry cupcake to go?" Kaito sighed, used to his antics as Elizabeth demanded, "You! Kaito! Teach me so I can beat him!" Kaito chuckled and admitted, "Truth be told... He's actually my teacher while I'm the apprentice. I never even damaged him, no matter what deck he uses."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped as Kaito walked away with Fector, asking, "So, sensei? What's on the agenda today?" Fector answered as he had his chocolate chip cookies, "The usual: teaching you how to win a duel against a person who restricts special summons in general. We will also deal with alternate win conditions, after that." "Of course..." Elizabeth huffed before going after them. "I still want to beat you." Fector scoffed and commented, "With that attitude, you wouldn't even inflict damage Kaito."

* * *

Elizabeth asked Kaito as they attended school, "Where's Fector?" Kaito sighed as they entered the classroom, Fector stating as he continued to look at the board, "Kaito and Elizabeth, do try not to be late, next time." Elizabeth gawked at the sight of Fector. He was wearing glasses and his hair is combed while he was wearing a standard school teacher uniform. Fector was a _teacher_ at the school.

Fector adjusted his glasses and continued, "Class, we'll now be going over one of the most oldest summoning methods around: **Ritual Summons."** "Why should we know about those monsters?" a student asked. Fector explained, "Ritual monsters have certain effects that can aid other archetypes. For instance, you can have your ritual material be a strong monster, then summon the said monster from the graveyard. In another case, one ritual monster I know of makes use of the **Hieratic Dragons** since they tribute themselves." The students nodded and took notes as Fector added, "However, please remember that you must first use the appropriate ritual spell while the monster is in your hand. After activating the said spell, you must tribute monsters you control or in your hand so that the total levels equal exactly or more of the given monster. Some other ritual spells bypass this restriction, but you must follow through with the effect."

Soon, Fector went over scenarios for ritual summons and eventually talked about a deck that uses both Xyz summons and Ritual summons all under the same archetype.

* * *

Months later, Fector silently wandered the ruins of the once grand city. He looked around and headed to a library.

In his hand was tea and snacks.

His eyes lost their luster as he set up his meal.

His deck resembles what he feels like: an unfulfilling void. Elizabeth was following Kaito, while he was alone. They haven't met up in months...

He sat down and stared at the snacks before he muttered mockingly as he dug in, " _Bon apatite."_

He tasted strawberries. However, they were cold, and not sweet. Fector muttered, "A lovely day in chaos and disarray... Wouldn't you say?"

Fector was always alone... And he got used to it.

* * *

Fector looked to the side and saw that a bunch of books on a cart.

Slowly, he began to push it around and place the books back...

In the ruins of the library...

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
